Soy la mejor prueba viviente
by HanaSlbsd
Summary: Rin tiene una misión, crear un futuro donde sus padres estén juntos, todos juntos, como una verdadera familia. Ellos se aman, cometieron grandes errores en el pasado, pero aun asi se aman. Su misión es guiarlos por el camino correcto. Para eso, deberá viajar al pasado, donde todo comenzó. Corriendo el riesgo de que pueda no existir un futuro al cual volver.
1. Introducción

Rin sueña con el día en que sus padres estén juntos, como debería haber sido desde un principio.

Sus padres se aman, ninguno lo sabe. Creen que se odian, pero Rin siempre supo la verdad.

Las historias del pasado, contadas por su padre. La manera en que hablaba del único y verdadero amor de su vida, no evitan resaltar más que lo obvio. Jamas dejo de amarla, desde que la conoció, su corazón ha pertenecido a una sola persona en el mundo. Mas haya de no ser ella quien este actualmente a su lado, Kagome siempre sera la única en lograr latir su actual frió corazón. Ademas de Rin, su sol, su luz. A quien corresponde sus sonrisas, las más sinceras, que vienen directamente desde lo profundo de su alma.

Rin vive con su padre, él la robo de su madre. Él día de su nacimiento, escapo y desapareció con ella en brazos. La pequeña no tiene ni fotos ni recuerdo de ella, nada. Solo las historias que les cuenta él, antes de ir a dormir. Llenas de amor y tristeza. Su voz, su mirada distante. Claramente la extrañaba, todo el tiempo, no había ni un segundo en que no pensara en Kagome. Rin sentía ese amor como parte suya también. Amaba a su madre. Quería conocerla, pero no le dejaba. Por más suplicas y suplicas que hiciera, no la dejaría ir a buscarla.

Sin poder convencerlo, un día alguien muy extraño apareció. No solo él era extraño, su propuesta para unir a sus padres fue irreal e imposible. Viajar al pasado, al día en que todo empezó. Ayudarlos en su camino, remendar los errores, curar sus heridas. Rin acepto, creyendo que era solo una broma. Un loco soltando disparates como esos, ¿quién los creería?. Llegando a la conclusión, que seguirle la corriente la dejaría en paz, lo siguió.

Rin tiene una gran e importante misión ahora, salvar de si mismos a su padres. Tomando el riesgo, de que el final pueda no ser un gratificante éxito. Con un posible nuevo futuro, donde no solo sus padres estén separados nuevamente. Sino también, que ella ni siquiera estará allí para ver que eso ocurra. No existirá. Desaparecerá. Este sera el peor error que pueda llegar a cometer en este viaje.

¿Cómo terminara?

¿Lo lograra?

Al volver de ese viaje, ¿sus padres estarán?

¿Acaso, siquiera ella tendrá un futuro al cual volver?


	2. Capitulo 1 (EDITADO) Narradora Rin

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Perder las esperanzas**

 **Rin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Papá ya no habla mas de mamá.—suspiro—Antes eran historias para dormir. Ahora se cumplen 4 años, y las historias sobre mama se han terminado. Existen excepciones. Pero muy pocas y con mucha suerte.

La verdadera historia de mis padres es un misterio. Como yo lo pienso, existen dos versiones. Partes incompletas, que mi papá se niega a rellenar, y partes solo mi madre puede contestar. Cosa que nunca pasara, porque no la conozco. Papá me privo de esa posibilidad desde mi nacimiento. Robandome de los brazos de mi madre, no me dio la oportunidad de conocerla, ni siquiera tengo una foto suya, solo mi reflejo, que según mi padre, es igual al de ella. No se cueles fueron sus motivos para robarme, él siempre se niega a responder. Lo amo, pero ella también es parte de mi, tengo derecho a verla, conocerla mejor que las historias que contaba de su juventud.

—Según él, fue un amor no correspondido. Pero yo no lo siento tan asi.

Mamá estaba en una relación, "amaba" a su pareja. Su novio, era su mejor amigo de la infancia, y hermano menor de papá. Ella de niña, solía ir, casi todos los días, a jugar con mi tío a su casa. Papá solo podía verla allí. Iba a primer grado. Mi tío, dos años menor que mi papá y con la misma edad que mi madre, estaban en preescolar. Por lo que les era imposible verse en otro lugar que no fuera en esa casa.

Papá fue el tipo de niño a quien apartaban e ignoraban, por su rostro sin expresión y modo de hablar tan directo, que todos malentendían, llamándolo presumido, entre otras palabras. Su sinceridad y franqueza generaban odio en aquellos que no les agradaba ser descubiertos por un niño que actuara como un sabe-lo-todo. Papá era capaz de ver a través de las personas, descubrir los secretos más oscuros y vergonzosos que mucha gente quería mantener en el anonimato, ocultos. Poco era el tiempo que tenia de conocerlos y ya sabia mas de ellos que cualquier otra persona. Eso les molestaba mucho, demasiado, a quienes tratan de ocultar con desesperación, esa parte de ellos mismos. Podría contar con los dedos de sus manos, los pocos que se tomaron bien que él les dijeran la verdad, de manera tan "brusca" y directa. Por otra parte, era mayor el numero de los rencorosos. Mamá, obviamente, era la excepción. Única en verlo, tal y como era, un niño como cualquier otro, que quería tener amigos, pasar las horas jugando con ellos. Claro que, ella fue quien se tuvo que acercar a él primero, y decir, "Seamos muy buenos amigos" con una gran y amable sonrisa. Anonadado por la bella versión niña de mi madre, boquiabierto se quedo sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. En ese entonces, papá era también muy tímido. Nunca pudo confesarle, que ese día fue el mejor y más emocionante en toda su vida. Fue el principio de su único primer amor.

—Sigo creyendo que mamá lo amaba, sino ¿por qué Rin existe? ¿No soy yo la prueba de su amor?

Mamá, se dio cuenta de su "amor" por mi tío, cinco meses después de empezar a salir.

—¿Cómo acepto salir con él, si en ese tiempo aún no sabía que lo amaba?

Desde mi punto de vista, ella solo acepto los sentimientos de mi tío, porque papá nunca se le confeso. Además, él había comenzado a salir con mi madrastra mucho antes que ella estuviese de novia. Pensando, para mi, que tal vez, de esa manera conseguiría olvidarse de su verdadero amor. Por otra parte, mi madre solo quería darle celos ¿no?, hacer que él se interpusiera y se confesara de una vez por todas.

—Es imposible—resalto la ultima palabra—que mi madre no supiera que papá la amaba. ¡Era tan obvio! Quería que ÉL se confesara.—agarro un peluche mas cercano al azar, y lo estrello contra la pared de mi habitación—¡Papá, eres un cobarde! ¡Tenías que robar a mamá!

La única razón de comenzar a salir con mi madrastra, nació gracias a una amenaza: iba a denunciar que él había abusado sexualmente de ella, si no aceptaba ser su pareja, y lo haría. Claro que ambas, acusación y amenaza, eran completamente falsas. Estaba loca por mi papá, tanto que no se permitiría que la odiara. Por lo que, si se hubiese negado a ser su novio, esa amenaza jamas se hubiese hecho. Buscaría otra manera de obligarlo, por supuesto. Su padre era jefe de policía, y un débil cuando se trataba de su hija, si ella inventaba semejante disparate, sin dudar un segundo, él le creería. Papá no tenia miedo de su padre, y sabia perfectamente que Kagura no lo traicionaría, además, ya sabemos "por qué" la acepto.

—¡Tonto papá! Cuando me lo dijiste ese día, en que olvidaste mi cumpleaños, y yo dije que te perdonaría si me decías la razón de tu noviazgo con la bruja. ¡Quise matarte! ¡Pudiste haberte negado! ¡Esa no era la solución!

En su noviazgo el amor, por completo, provenía por parte de la novia. Papá nunca la miro de manera romántica. Siempre con la misma mirada, como a una simple mejor amiga. Sí, mejor amiga. Si no estabas enamorada de papá o eras su prima o Kagome Higurashi. Ella, era alguien cumplía con la imagen de mejor amiga. Aunque yo aun asi, sigo odiandola.

A papá, su primer amor, todavía hacia que su corazón se agitara de emoción. Sus miradas se cruzaban y él rememoraba los recuerdos compartidos, la primera vez que supo que la amaba, y mas.

—Tus días de borrachera son los mejores, o como yo los llamo: hora de las confesiones. Estoy segura que soy la única en el mundo entero que los sabe. Con Kagura procura no llegar a tal extremo papá. Su enojo es capaz de dejar a alguien en el hospital.

Mientras tanto, los dos con sus respectivas parejas, solo mi madre se escuchaba muy feliz en los relatos de papá. Salia muy seguido en citas con el tío. Se encontraban casi todos los días de la semana, en casa de mis abuelos. Esta regularidad, hizo que se le sea muy raro a mi madre cruzarse con papá allí, por su, conveniente, trabajo de medio tiempo. Sé, que su repentino interés en trabajar, era para evitarla. Era obvio que, no quería presenciar su "feliz noviazgo".

Un lunes inesperado, mi madre se cruzo por su trabajo. Al principio, él creyó, que fue por "pura coincidencia", hasta tiempo después, donde ya no fue tan así. Ella iba en cada uno sus horarios. Se sentaba en el mismo lugar, ordenaba el mismo pedido, y se marchaba a la misma hora.

—De algún modo, descubrió dónde trabajaba y sus horarios. Llegar hasta ese punto, para que deje de ignorarla... Papá, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que te amaba?

A pesar de lo CLARAMENTE OBVIO, que ella quería pasar tiempo con él.

—¡PRETENDIÓ NO DARSE CUENTA QUE EXISTÍA! ¡LA SEGUÍA IGNORANDO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!—trato de calmar mis nervios, gritando con todas mis fuerzas, enterrando mi cara en una de mis almohadas. No quiero tener otro encuentro con mis vecinos por mis gritos y vuelvan a pensar que papá me hace algún tipo de daño. Acción que es indudablemente imposible, si lo conocieras.

Pero mi madre por suerte no se rendía. Uno de esos tantos días, lo espero a la salida de su trabajo, y lo encaro.

—Resistirse: mmm muy difícil.

Papá consiguió arreglárselas, para inventar una buena escusa del porqué la ignoraba. Esa fue la primera vez, que mi madre abofeteó a papá. Ese día, en su mejilla izquierda, una mano se le quedo dibujada.

Ya aclarado todo, las visitas no cesaron. Aunque, se acortaron de lunes, martes a viernes. Sí, ella lo perdono.

—El tío sabia que mi madre hacia esas visitas. Lo que no sabia, es que las hacia sola. Ella, por primera vez, le mintió.

Dijo que iba con sus amigas, pero ellas no tenían tiempo para ir allí. El tío confiaba en ella, nunca sospecho. Siempre salía junto con sus amigas de la escuela, tomaban los mismos caminos, y vivían en la misma calle.

—Pobre tío Inuyasha. Siento lastima por él. ¡Pero papá sufrió más! Si tan solo no se hubiesen enamorado de la misma chica.—suspiro—Últimamente suspirar, es lo que mas hago cuando pienso en sus historias. Existen varias versiones, y solo con el punto de vista de papá, no se puede saber con exactitud lo que en verdad sucedió.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Rin ya tiene 14 años. Y pediré los mismos deseos, desde que tengo memoria son los mismos.

—Primer deseo: conocer a mi madre. Segundo: que mis padres estén juntos. Tercero: que seamos una hermosa familia de una vez por todas.

No dejo de desear lo mismo. Tampoco me dejo deprimir por que todavía no se cumpla. Tengo esperanzas, después de todo, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

—O tal vez sea momento de perderlas, para que algo al fin suceda...

Entonces, tal vez hoy, cuando sople las catorce velas, lo haga.

Suspiro—Lo haré. Este día sera tu ultima chance Diosito para cumplir mi deseo.

Yo ni siquiera tenia idea, ni por asomo. Que esa era la solución. Perder las esperanzas.

.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que hoy no volverás?! ¡Es mi cumpleaños!

—Rin, ¿que sucede?—era Malia preocupada.

Malia, una de mis mejores amigas. Nos conocemos de pequeñas, y seguimos tan unidas como el primer día. Es mas alta que yo, su cabello es de color chocolate, y es corto, lo tiene por arriba del hombro y a la altura del mentón. Sus ojos son de color claro, verdes. Es hermosa, pero no tan envidiada como lo es Lydia.

Estábamos en la parada del colectivo, ya habíamos salido del colegio. Y yo estaba en una ardua conversación con mi papá. Al parecer, Kagura era mas importante que yo en este día.

—¡No puedes! ¡Hoy es mi día! ¡Se supone que soy lo mas import...

Al otro lado del teléfono—Rin, le pediré matrimonio. Me casare con Kagura.—Por unos segundos, que parecieron años para mi y para él, me quede en completo silencio—¿Rin? Contéstame, di algo.

—No, no te lo permito. No lo apruebo, jamas lo haré.—sabia perfectamente como le dolían estas palabras, y lo que dijo a continuación.

—No estoy pidiendo tu aprobación. Te lo estoy informando, me casare. Espero que me entiendas, algún día...—corte, no oiría otra estupidez salir por su boca. Acto seguido, con toda mi furia contenida, lance lo mas lejos que pude, mi lindo táctil, caro, muy caro, celular nuevo, que él me regalo. No podía esperar otra cosa mejor, cuando vi lo destrozado que quedo.

—¿Contenta?—dijo mi segunda mejor amiga Lydia.

Lydia, con una hermosura envidiable. Cada chico que pasa a su lado voltean a mirarla. Pelirroja, ojos celestes, piel de porcelana. Es una muñeca en vida, solo que no tan terrorífica como Annabel. También es mas alta que yo, pero mas baja que Malia. Es la mayor, pero por repetir de año, vamos al mismo grado.

—Algo.—tomo el celular, y lo tiro en el cesto de basura—No podremos salir en unas semanas por esto.

—¡Este jueves se estrenaba la película de terror que tanto queríamos ver!—reclamo enojada Malia.

—"Queríamos" me suena a manada. Sabes que no soy fan de ese genero.

—¡Lo prometiste!

—Malia, sabes que papá no me dejara.—digo, al momento que llega el colectivo y nos subimos todas.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, sabias que te castigaría. Así podrias salvarte de ver con nosotras la peli. Eres una mala amiga.—se cruza de brazos. Pero al segundo suspira y pregunta resignada—¿Qué paso esta vez?

—Dijo que no volvería después de trabajar. Va a tener una cena romántica—digo esto, con vos chillona, burlona—con la madrastra malvada.

—¡¿Como puede...—casi grita sentada a mi lado, y Lydia parada en frente, tapa su boca.

—¿Por qué haría eso?—pregunta Lydia, Malia aparta su mano.

—Le va a proponer matrimonio.—Lydia coloca sus manos, otra vez, en la boca de de Malia. Fue un grito ahogado.

—No lo puedo creer.—dice Malia, después de recuperarse.

—Yo si lo creo.—dice Lydia. Yo y Malia la miramos sorprendidas—Un día lo vi, estaba entrando a una joyería. Me dio curiosidad y entre también. Por suerte no me vio.—paro, y nos vio dar señales para que continuara contando—Entonces, le dijo al vendedor que le recomendara anillos de boda. Después de un par de opciones, eligió uno realmente lindo. Lo vi sonreír con...—parecía buscar la palabra correcta—melancolía. Supe que en ese momento estaba pensando en Kagome, tu madre.

Sí, mis amigas sabían la historia de mis padres, son la únicas de hecho.

Niego con la cabeza, suspiro—Ni siquiera quiere casarse con ella. Tantos años juntos, y no ha sentido que la ama en todo ese maldito tiempo.

—Es tan tierno. Amar a la misma mujer, quien fue su primer amor. Creer equivocadamente desde el principio, haber sido un amor no correspondido.—dice con ojos soñadores. Le encanta las historias de amor. Es la mas enamoradiza de las tres—Igual no te preocupes, no duraran.—afirma con total seguridad—El divorcio esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Mis padres son el mejor ejemplo, se casaron por mi, no se amaban. Yo fui un error, su casamiento el peor. Y que papá tuviera un amante antes del matrimonio, lo sabían todo el vecindario. Mamá por su parte, fingió no darse cuenta, hasta que ella misma encontró el amor en su casamiento. Irónico, ¿no?. El primo de mi papá, que se encontraba allí, en primera fila, fue su "amor a primera vista".—hace una pequeña pausa—Se divorciaron al mes siguiente a la boda. El único en hacer un escando fue mi abuelo, el que los obligo a casarse, claramente.—Malia era de las que se tomaba esta situación, que tuvieron de sus padres, como algo romántico y cómico. Ahora tiene una madre y un padre biológico, y un padre y una madre del corazón. Los ama, y aunque ella diga que es un error, sabe que sus padres la aman, y nunca creyeron que fuese un error.

—Siempre terminas hablando de ti.—dice Lydia, girando los ojos.

—No puedo evitarlo. Además, Rin siempre dice que la calma. Hace que se olvide de sus preocupaciones.

—¿Dices que lo haces por mi?

—Sí, en parte.

—Y en parte solo te gusta hablar de ti.—termina Lydia.

—Exacto.—dice orgullosa.

—Levántate, es nuestra parada.—digo, y a los segundos ya estamos en la vereda nuevamente. Ahora nos dirigimos todas a mi casa.

—¿Qué haremos?—pregunta Malia—¿Un maratón de Harry Potter, El Señor de Los Anillos, El Hobbit, Los Juegos del Hambre, Crepúsculo...—se queda pensando.

—No veré Crepúsculo otra vez. ¿Que tiene de bueno un vampiro tan aburrido como Edward Collen?—exclama cansada Lydia, harta de buscarle la logica.

—A ti te gusta más el cuerpo de Jacob. Por eso no logras ver el hermoso corazón que tiene Edward.—dice Malia.

—A mi me gustaron mas los libros que las películas.—soy la única. Malia solo vio las películas, le aburre leer, pero si prefiere escucharme que pasa en los libros. Lydia también lee, pero no libros ficticios, la ciencia es su pasión. Aunque no deja de acompañarnos a los estrenos de películas, basadas en libros, que yo ya haya leído. Y a pesar de que continúe negandolo, no logra evitar engancharse en la trama—Edward era menos aburrido en el libro.

—No le digan aburrido.—me reprocha Malia—No estés de su lado.

—Acéptalo, es aburrido. Jacob es mas erótico.—dice Lydia, ojos de pervertida. Todas tenemos la misma edad, menos ella. Con 16 años, ya es toda una pervertida. Su familia, es de las que no puede estar en un mismo país, más de un año. Eso causo que repitiera dos año. Porque la verdad, Lydia es muy inteligente, sabe incluso siete idiomas culpa de eso. Pero sus faltas al colegio, le jugaron en contra.

—Aun somos unas niñas, no digas esa palabra.—dice Malia, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Lydia y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, a la par decimos—Eeeeeeróóóóóóóóóticooo...—vemos como se pone mucho mas roja, y se tapa los oídos tarareando, elevando la voz. Nosotras empezamos a reírnos a grandes carcajadas.

—¡Ya cállense!—de apoco paramos de reírnos. Nos secamos las lagrimas. Y Malia nos adelanta, llega primero a la casa—¡Apurensen viejas gordinflonas!—nos grita al instante que abre la puerta, entra, y nos deja afuera.

—¡Tomo mi llave sin que me diera cuenta!—me doy cuenta muy tarde—¡Maldita!—corro junto con Lydia. Llegamos y golpeamos la puerta, gritando que nos abra, pero ellas nos ignora—¡Ya, bueno! ¡Perdónanos, déjanos entrar!—silencio.

—¡Ya, hazle caso a Rin! ¡Es su cumpleaños después de todo!—dice Lydia. Aun sin respuesta.

—Pídele perdón.—le susurro.

—No. No lo haré.—susurra, negando firmemente con la cabeza. Yo insisto. Ella sigue sacudiendo la cabeza, hasta que veo en sus ojos que parece recordar algo—Tienes una llave de repuesto, ¿recuerdas?—me da un pequeño golpe en la frente y señala el lugar donde estaba escondida la llave. Efectivamente, había una llave de repuesto oculta debajo de una las macetas.

Al parecer, Malia oyó cuando abrí la puerta, porque al entrar, ella estaba fuera de mi vista—¡Olvídate de los pochoclos!—grito al aire, esperando que le llegue mi aviso.

—Eres malvada, no mereces mi regalo.—aparece detrás de un sofá, haciendo pucheros. Yo le saco la lengua y voy a dejar mi mochila junto con sus regalos, en mi cuarto.

.

.

.

—En-en-entonces Albus le pregun-n-n-nto... Él l-l-l-le pr-pr-pregunto "After all the time"... y Snape le co-co-co-constesto...—Malia no dejaba de llorar.

—"Always".—continuamos a la vez, Lydia y yo, también sin parar de llorar.

Cuando terminamos de ver todas las películas, eran más de las una de la madrugada. Como se esperaba, ambas se quedaron a dormir.

Yo pedí mis tres deseos, cumpliendo a partir de hoy mi promesa, de que seria la ultima vez que lo haría.

Papá no regreso. Y con eso en mente, fui la única que no logro conciliar el sueño. Al rededor de las 3:30am, aun despierta, salí a tomar aire, con la fradada en mis hombros cubriéndome todo mi cuerpo. Fuera, en el balcón de mi cuarto, me senté a mirar las estrellas y la luna, que en esa noche estaba llena, vuelvo a suspiro.

—¿Por qué suspiras?—oigo una extraña voz salir de la nada. Miro para todos lados, pero no logro ver a quien le pertenece.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—me regaño mentalmente. _Bien hecho Rin, es lo primero que dicen en las películas de terror antes de que te maten._

—No tengas miedo, no te haré daño. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.—un niño, que aparentaba unos 6 años de edad, aterriza justo frente a mi. Cabello anaranjado, tenia dos colmillos que sobresalían cuando sonreia, y tenia una... ¿cola?

—¡Tienes una cola!—es lo primero que digo, doy un pequeño salto hacia atrás sorprendida señalándola, tapándome, a la vez, la boca.

—¿Es eso lo que mas te sorprende?—parece indignado.

—¿Quién eres?—ignoro su pregunta.

—Alguien que va a ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño.—se pone en pose "héroe" con los brazos como jarra.

—¿Sabes dónde esta mi madre?

—No en este tiempo.

—¿Cómo que "no en este tiempo"? Si sabes donde esta mi madre y no me lo quieres decir, entonces yo...

—¡Para para para! ¡Bájame!—como impulso, sin darme cuenta, con solo una mano, lo tome de su remera haciéndolo levitar.

—¡Primero dime donde encontrar a mi madre!

Sinceramente no creía que lo supiera, de seguro solo era un sueño. Aunque sentir su remera en mis manos, sumado el peso de su cuerpo. Me hacían pensar que no era sueño. También, el frió que comenzaba apoderarse de mi cuerpo, por culpa de dejar caer la sabana que me cubría. A pesar de los hechos, yo no podía creer en un niño que apareció de la nada, afirmando tener el conocimiento de la ubicación de mi madre.

—No, no estas soñando.

—Deja de leerme la mente. Espera, ¿lees la mente?

—No puedo evitarlo. Y si, puedo escuchar y ver todo lo que piensas e imaginas.

—¡Trata!

—No prometo nada.—aprieto mas fuerte su remera—¡Okey okey! ¡Tratare! ¡Esta bien, tratare! ¿Podrías soltarme por favor?—lo suelto.

—Ahora, explícate.

—Puedo llevarte a que te encuentres con tu madre. Pero no en este tiempo.

—¿No en este tiempo?

—Exacto, no hoy, no mañana. No en este año.

—¿Cómo que "no en este año"? ¿Cómo no podría ser en este año?

—No la encontraras en este año.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eso no importa ahora. Lo mas importante ahora, es que lograras evitar algo horrible. Un error que se tiene que cambiar.

—¿Cómo haré eso?

—Viajaras al pasado.—dice, como si fuera lo mas simple de mundo. Un chasquido, y listo "Estamos en el pasado".

—Estas loco.—quiero entrar devuelta a mi cuarto, pero el se interpone—Niño, no se quien eres. Si te escapaste de casa o de un loquero. No tengo ánimos de estar soportandote a altas horas de la madrugada.

—No estoy loco.

—Es justamente lo que diría un loco.

—No lo estoy, y quiero ayudarte.

—Me ayudaras si sales del medio y me dejas dormir.

—¿Qué te cuesta creerme?

—¿Estas bromeando verdad?

—No.—contesta serio. Casi quiero creerle.

Suspiro—Hoy me prometí a mi misma que dejaría de desear conocerla, que ellos estuviesen juntos, y poder formar una familia.

—Bueno, por eso estoy aquí. Tenias razón en perder las esperanzas. Porque no lograras encontrarla en este año, ni en los próximos. Ni estarán juntos, ni formaran una familia.

No pude evitar que me afecte, las lágrimas empaparon al segundo mis mejillas. Lo aparte y con un pie en la entrada de mi cuarto, él hablo—Solo di que si. Que vendrás conmigo.

Quería ignorarlo, continuar caminado, borrar cada una de sus palabras de mi memoria y seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero en cambio, lo que dije fue—Iré contigo. Llevame con mi madre.

Nadie nunca me creería, lo que sucedería después

* * *

.

 **Poss... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Esperaran con ansias el próximo cap? Yo si, espero que ustedes también jeje**

 **Comentenme que les pareció. Plizzzzzz! Y mas las que esperaban un Sheshome. Yo amo esa pareja, vivía leyendo de ellos dos. Los amaba juntos, y soñaba escribir de ellos. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero no logre terminarlo. Una pena. Esta vez no va a ser así, no se preocupen! Haré todo lo posible, hasta donde este el alcance mi imaginación, para crear una buena historia que logre llegarles al kokoro! jeje**

 **Lydia y Malia son en honor a Teen Wolf. Son pocos los cap que faltan para que termine, y quiero morir! Ni siquiera son iguales a sus personalidades, pero quería ponerlas. Además no van a aparecer mucho. Casi nada en verdad. Se me ocurrió ponerlas en el momento. No fue planeado.**

 **En fin, nos leemos en próximo cap...**

 **Besos!**

 **BYE-BYE!**


	3. Capitulo 2 (EDITADO) Narradora Rin

**ESTE FANFIC SERA NARRADO POR UNA PERSONA EN PARTICULAR, BAJO DE CADA TITULO, DE CADA CAPITULO, ESTARÁ EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Prometo hacerte decir que la amas**

 **RIN**

.

.

.

Es de día, mis pies ya no están tocando el piso de mi balcón, ni de mi habitación. No estoy descalza, y estoy pisando tierra, bajo una hamaca, donde estoy sentada. Observo mis manos, mas pequeñas de lo que recuerdo. Parecen las de una niña, de aproximadamente seis años de edad. Me observo de pies a cabeza. Llevo puesto un uniforme de colegio, azul noche, pollera de igual color, remera blanca, y por ultimo, zapatos bien lustrados, relucientes en la punta de cada uno de ellas.

Quisiera verme en un espejo. _Esto no me puede estar pasando, es imposible... ¿Retrocedí a la edad de seis?_ Yo quería ver a mis padres, no rejuvenecer.

El parque en el que me encuentro, es muy grande. Debe ser muy temprano, para no haber mucha gente. Solo unos pocos metros de distancia, en frente de mis ojos, veo a tres niños que me dan la espalda, por lo que no logro ver sus caras. Pero si su cabello, es ahí cuando dos de aquellos niños llaman mi atención.

—No puede ser..—quede impactada, intuyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. El color, el largo del cabello eran el mismo.

Papá nació con un extraño color de pelo plateado. Y como me había mencionado hace ya mucho tiempo, la primera vez que me interese por su extraño color. Me menciono que su hermano menor, había heredado el mismo color. A los dos les crecía demasiado rápido. Se hartaban de ir a la peluquería, asi que tomaron la decisión de dejárselo largo. Igual que una chica, su pelo era lacio y sedoso. Los niños que observaba, lo tenían un poco mas abajo de los hombros. Actualmente, papá lo tiene centímetros más arriba de la cola, ese es su limite. Si lo sobrepasa, va a la peluquería y pide que se lo rebajen hasta ahí.

—No entiendo. Si fueran ellos, quiere decir entonces, que viaje a su época, o ellos viajaron a la mía. O es un caso muy extraño, donde hay dos niños nacidos con el mismo color de cabello que mi papá.

—Primero: tienes razón al decir que viajaste en el tiempo. Segundo: el mas alto de los niños es tu padre. Tercero: la familia de tu padre son los únicos que poseen ese tipo de color.—apareció sentado a mi lado, en la otra hamaca. Se balanceaba y disfrutaba, como si fuera un niño, y tenia la apariencia de un adulto. _¿25 años, tal vez?_

Tenia puesto un traje gris. Una camisa blanca sin corbata, y con tres botones desabrochados, dejaban expuesto su pecho de una manera sexy. Zapatos marrones, y medias blancas cortas.

—Prefiero 23.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo 23 años. No 25. Es muy obvio, no se porque calculaste tan mal.—saca un celular táctil del bolsillo de su traje, abre la cámara frontal, usándolo como espejo. Busca ¿arrugas? Lo acerca a cada rincon de su rostro—Doy de 23, claramente.

—¿Eres tu, verdad? Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ahora que me doy cuenta.

—¡Bravo! ¡Que inteligente!—aplaude, guardando el celular devuelta en su bolsillo—Pense que te asustarías o algo, como antes... Me llamo Shippo.

—No me asuste, solo no me gusta que leas mi mente.—hace esa mirada, la que me hacer sentir que esta leyendo mi mente—Dije que ya no lo hagas, Shippo.—digo molesta.

 _¡Ya! ¡Deja de mirarme!_ —¿No te sorprende que ahora, ya no sea un niño?—se columpia, haciéndole caso a mis pensamientos, enfoca sus ojos hacia delante.

—No... Si realmente tengo seis años.

—Tienes seis años.

—Eso dije. Explícame, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, ¿no crees que seria raro, si tu padre de 6 años, y tu madre y tío de 4 años; te vieran a esta edad con tus 14 años, y a sus 17, 15 y 15 años, vuelvan a verte con la misma edad?

—Dices... Que mejor me vean con la misma edad que papá en esta época... Y supongo, que volveré a viajar a sus 17, ¿y me haras esto, nuevamente?

Me mira sorprendido—¿Realmente lo entendiste todo a la primera?

—No, leí tu mente.—digo, sarcástica—Tengo la misma edad que mi padre, voy al mismo colegio de primaria, e iré a la misma secundaria. Pasare mas tiempo con él que con mi madre.—lo veo asentir, confirmando mi teoría.

De seguro, esta situación, un día me va a volver loca. Mi papá de seis años esta junto frente a mi, tengo la oportunidad de conocer una parte de él, que jamas antes hubiese creído posible tener. Esta oportunidad es una en un millón. Si papá adulto lo supiera... Me internaría en un loquero por el resto de mi vida. Y no lo culparía, solo mi personalidad con mente abierta, es capaz de creer en esta locura. O solo sera mi lado optimista, que puede creer fácilmente en lo que sea, con tal de hacer mi sueño realidad.

Podre convertirme en la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi madre. Hacer recuerdos con ella en su niñez y adolescencia. A diferencia suya, yo no la tuve conmigo a ni en la edad que aparento ahora, ni en la edad que verdaderamente tengo. Esto podría recompensar los años en que no pude disfrutar de ella. Tener mi propio punto de vista, y no solo el de papá, de como es mi madre. Podre saber, cuánta razón tenia y no tenia él, en cómo sucedieron realmente las cosas. Ayudarlos a ambos a tener un final feliz. Siento que sera un largo camino por recorren. Pero tengo fe, en que lo lograre. Mi esperanza es que todo salga bien, para todas las partes. Incluso para el tío Inuyasha. No deseo que sufra por mamá. Aunque tampoco voy a estar apoyándolo para que se quede con ella. No, ese derecho es de papá. Él no tiene idea de todo lo que sufrió por ella. Como tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos, porque ella "no lo amaba". Cuando yo pongo las manos en el fuego, en afirmar que estaba totalmente equivocado. Mis padres se aman, solo necesitan un empujón en su relación, para que mi deseo se haga realidad. Yo sere su mano derecha, su consejera y fiel amiga. Estaré siempre que me necesiten, ya sea para marcarles el camino o para darle un buen golpe si comenten un gravisimo error. Siempre me tendrán para cualquier situación. Siempre...

—No te preocupes, comenzaras a vivir en casa de tu madre.—cambia de tema Shippo, silenciando mis pensamientos—Hablare hoy con sus padres, arreglare las cosas del modo en que pase el tiempo, y ellos no logren olvidarte. Completado ese objetivo, volveremos a viajar unos años más adelante, exactamente, en sus etapas adolescentes.

—¿Quieres que formemos lazos a esta edad?

—Sí, seria un buen comienzo. Tienes que causarles una muy buena impresión. No tienen que olvidarte. Así, cuando vuelvan a reencontrarse en la secundaria, seria bueno que te reconozcan, y quieran ser tus amigos de nuevo, ¿no?

Suspiro—Entiendo. Entonces, tengo que acercarme a ellos ahora.

—Antes, tengo que contarte tu historia.

—¿Mi historia?

—La que les dirás cuando te presentes.

—La inventare en el momento, soy buena mintiendo.

Soy una excelente actriz. Cuando era niña, como ahora. Si las cosas no salían como yo quería, lloraba y no paraba hasta que papá cumpliera mis pedidos. Funcionaba porque él tenia muy poca paciencia, y le hacia pasar vergüenza en el medio de la calle, con todos los que pasaban cerca mirándonos. Algunos se quedaban a ver mi gran berrinche, otros señalaban a mi papá como un mal padre, y en realidad yo era la mala hija. Al crecer, cambie la táctica del llanto, porque ya me estaba dando cuenta que no causaba el efecto esperado en él. Lo cambie por la culpa. La culpa de no tener una madre. Y esa fue mi carta maestra, hasta ayer, en mi cumpleaños, al confesarme que tenia planeado casarse con Kagura. El peor cumpleaños de toda mi existencia.

—¿Y cómo explicaras el gran parecido que tienes con tu madre?—no contesto—Tu padre no te lo había dicho. Pero la verdad, es que ustedes dos.. son idénticas.—coincide que cuando lo dijo, la niña que solo antes podía ver su cabello, unos minutos atrás. Gracias a que se coloca en frente de los dos niños, puedo verla perfectamente.

—No... puede... ser...—lo veo y no lo creo—¡Somos iguales!—me paro de la hamaca.

Tengo buena vista. Sin embargo, no puedo creer lo que veo. Es una copia idéntica de mi misma _¡SOY una copia idéntica de mi madre!_

—Idénticas. Parecen gemelas. Aunque, ahora eres una versión, un poco mayor, de ella.

Me vuelvo a sentar en la hamaca como un robot—¿Y có-có-cómo l-l-le exp-p-plico?—no puedo evitar tartamudear—N-n-n-o se q-q-q-qué decir.

—Cálmate, ya tengo ideado un plan. Tendrás que decirle, que eres su prima. Yo tu padre, y tu madre, lamentablemente esta muerta.

—¿M-m-m-me c-c-creerá?

—Si, tu madre es un ángel. Aunque, es brava cuando se enoja. El resto del tiempo, es un completo ángel.

Siento como llegan las lagrimas—Él.. nunca me lo dijo.

—No tienes idea, de como le dolió y emociono, que fueran tan parecidas.

Me seco las lagrimas con mi brazo derecho—Con lo que dijiste, no se si odiarlo menos o terminar perdonándolo.

—Piénsalo luego. Ahora tienes que ser su amiga, no lo ataques. Recuerda que es tímido...

—Parecerá que me esta atacando, pero en realidad no sabe como expresarse correctamente. Lo se.—hago una pausa—Es de mi papá, de quien estamos hablando. Lo conozco mejor que nadie.

Y asi, con paso decidido, me voy acercando al lugar donde mi papá de 6 años, y mi madre de 4, se encuentran con mi tío, también de 4 años. A medio camino, me congelo, mi madre por fin me ve. Ella abre muy grande su boca, sorprendida. Mi mira de arriba a abajo, sabe que somos iguales, salvo por la altura, y que le llevo dos años mas de edad.

—¡Eres yo del futuro!—grita, apuntándome con un dedo—¡Chicos, miren! ¡Mi yo del futuro ha venido a decirme algo!

—¿Qué?—soltamos a la vez, mi papá, mi tío y yo. Mientras que al segundo, se dan vuelta los dos. Observándome igual que ella.

Aguanto la respiración, mi papá de niño es tan adorable y e igual de ceñudo que el actual. No ha cambiado para nada desde que era niño. Mi tío es demasiado tierno, papá tenia razones, en tenerle celos—¡Es verdad!—grita mi tío—¡Seshomaru, tiene tu mismo uniforme!

—Nunca la había visto antes.—bueno, su voz si que no es como su "yo" adulto. Me muero de la ternura.

—Me llamo Rin. Soy prima de... Kagome.—decir su nombre era tan raro. Pero decirle "madre", seria aun mas raro seguro.

—¿Eres mi prima?—pregunta, sin poder creerme del todo. Hasta que parece recordar algo—¡Ah! Mi tía que no conocía mucho, murió la semana pasada, dijeron que tenia una hija... Se llamaba... se llamaba... ¡Rin! ¡Eres tu!—recuerda—Lo siento, por lo de tu madre. Debes estar muy triste, cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo.—me abraza. Yo tardo en aceptar su hermoso gesto. No puedo creer que este abrazando a mi madre, y sin darme cuenta, vuelvo a llorar. Ella lo nota, y trata de calmarme—No llores, todo estará bien.—acaricia tiernamente mi cabello—Tienes que aferrarte a los hermosos recuerdos que tenias con ella. Solo aferrate a ellos, y conseguirás regresar a estar bien. Te lo prometo.—yo solo puedo asentir. Me soltó, recién cuando dejo de escucharme gimotear.

—Nosotros también lo sentimos.—dice mi tío, papá solo asiente—Espero que consigas estar mejor. Todos te apoyaremos.

—Gracias, en verdad se los agradezco.—me costaba mentirles. Son tan tiernos conmigo, que me siento casi incapaz de seguir haciéndolo, de engañarlos. No obstante, debo, tengo que seguir con la actuación.

—Cambiando de tema. ¡Sabias mi nombre! ¿Te lo dijo mi tía?

—Sí, ella fue.

—¡Ah! Yo no me presente. Me llamo Inuyasha, tengo 4 años y junto con Kagome, vamos a preescolar.

—Yo me llamo Seshomaru.—dice, menos alegre que mi tío—Y estoy en primer año de primaria. Creo que hoy iban a anunciar a un nuevo compañero. Supongo, que esa eres tú.

¿ _Tendré que cursar la primaria otra vez?... Bueno, todo sea por cumplir mi sueño. Y conocer a mi madre._

—Sí, soy yo.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿tienes la misma edad que Sesh?—pregunta mi madre.

 _¡Me muero muerta!_ Papá jamas me dijo que mi madre lo llamaba asi. Me encataria molestarlo ahora con eso. Se pondría tan avergonzado. _¡Esto es oro puro!_

—Te dije que no me gusta que me digas asi.—se queja mi papá.

—Seshomaru es un nombre muy largo. No me gusta llamarte asi.

—Es mi nombre, acéptalo.—se cruza de brazos. Papá siempre toma esa posición cuando cree que una discusión esta terminada. Mi madre parece saberlo, porque se opuso a seguir discutiendo.

—Tengo 6 años, igual que tu.—trato de volver al tema anterior.

—Entonces irán juntos a clases hoy.—dice mi tío—Kagome y yo, tenemos el día libre hoy, por eso no estamos en el jardín. Decimos jugar aquí, hasta que Seshomaru se tenga que ir.

—Que es ahora.—escuchamos las campanas del colegio, que estaba a no mas de una cuadra del parque.

—Entonces, nos vemos en casa cuando salgan.—me invita mi tío—Ven con Seshomaru. Kagome también estará.

—Sí, lo haré.—mi papá se da la vuelta, comienza a caminar dirigiéndose al colegio, sin despedirse de los demás.

Que hipócrita, solía quejarse todo el tiempo, de que no me despidiese de él antes de irme a la escuela. No era que yo no quisiera hacerlo, pasaba que, a veces, iba muy tarde y no podía saludarlo sin terminar por llegar tarde y hacer que me pusieran una media falta. Y para el colmo, tenia que aguantarlo retándome por algo que, en parte, era también su culpa. Ademas, tuve que empezar a ir en colectivo, porque él prefería pasar, en esa hora, momentos románticos con la bruja. ¿Quién cambia a su hija por su novia? Se que la que insistía era ella, pero él le hacia caso, no se oponía. Así que, sigue siendo responsable por mi enojo. Tenia todo el derecho de oponerse, y no lo hizo. Por eso me enfadaba mas con él, que con la bruja. Claro, hubiese sido muy distinta mi reacción, si con quien ocupa esos ratos fuese mi madre. En ese caso, seria yo quien insistiría e insistiría que salgan. Viajen a algún lado, país, no importa. Y que tomen unas maravillosas vacaciones por un mes, si quieren. Solo si me prometen que la próxima vez iremos todos juntos, en familia.

—Él es asi, ya te acostumbraras.—dice mi tío, sonriente. Es tan agradable.

—Lo se.—susurro. _Con sus compañeros de trabajo es igual.._ —No vemos mas tarde.—digo, y corro hasta alcanzar a mi papá.

—Papá, ya te había dicho que deberías cambiar esos modales.—tarde me doy cuenta, que había dicho eso en voz alta.

—¿Dijiste papá?—me mira extrañado.

—P-p-perdón. Estaba pensando en voz alta.—me disculpo rápidamente. _¡Tonta, tonta, tonta!_ Doy un vistazo hacia atrás, y veo a mi madre. Estábamos al otro lado de la calle, lejos. Pero casi pude notar una cara triste en ella.

Conozco esa mirada. Tiene envidia, celos de que yo pueda pasar mas tiempo con papá, que ella. Es la misma mirada que le hacia a él, cuando lo veía salir de casa, para encontrarse con Kagura.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te llame Sesh?

—No me gusta. Solo no me gusta.

—Esa no es una verdadera respuesta ¿Sabes?

—Es molesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Se siente extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Por qué sí, ya cállate.

Hago una mueca. Y decido callarme por el momento. No se zafara de mi mas tarde.

.

.

.

Ya dentro, era la hora de presentarme. La maestra dice mi nombre: Rin Higurashi. Se siente raro, va ser difícil que me acostumbre al apellido, y que me llamen asi formalmente. Cuando me toca el momento de presentarme, casi digo mi verdadero apellido: Taisho. Hubiese sido, un gran, gran error.

Acaba de notar que estoy en Japón. Se que son las verdaderas raíces de papá. Aún asi, yo nunca aprendí el idioma. Cuando me rapto, compro una casa en Argentina. Crecí hablando español. A pesar de este hecho, note que mientras ellos parecían hablarme japones, y en la pizarra habían letras japonesas. Yo entendía a la perfección. El niño, ahora adulto, tenia que ver, de seguro, mucho en esto. Era lo mas probable, que fuera obra suya, de Shippo.

El salón tiene pupitres separados. Con suerte, tuve uno al lado de papá.

Papá no paso desapercibido, mi casi gran error—¿Taisho? ¿Ibas a decir Taisho?

Comencé a reírme, como si fuera la mejor broma que había escuchado en toda mi vida—Silencio allá atrás.—me llamo la atención la maestra.

—¡Lo siento!—quería enterrarme viva en este preciso instante.

—¿No crees que eso fue exagerado?—dice él.

—Sí, lo fue. Lo siento. Soy una persona muy risueña, me fue muy gracioso que creyeras que soy de tu familia.

—No lo creí ni por un segundo. Es imposible que seas de mi familia. Kagome es tu prima.

—¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! ¿Cómo creerías algo así?—me rió, y por subir la voz, la maestra me reto, de nuevo—¡Lo siento!

—Deja de subir la voz. No hace falta que hables tan fuerte.

—Lo siento, papá.—esta vez, lo dije a propósito.

—Y de nuevo vienes con eso. No soy tu padre, ¿sabes?

—No tienes ni idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Estaba tan tentada a confesarle que era mi padre. Seria tan gracioso ver su reacción. Empezaría a tratarme como una lunática. Mientras que yo, sin importarme eso, lo molestaría y disfrutaría verlo enojarse por algo que es completamente cierto. Puede que le haga tener esperanzas, que lo anime a declararle su amor a mamá. _Naaa... No puede ser tan fácil como eso. Lo mas lógico, seria que me trate como loca y ya esta. Aunque... tengo pruebas, puedo probarle que soy su hija... ¡No Rin, no puedes! ¡¿Mira si enloquece?!_

—No tienes ni idea del parecido que tienes con él.—digo, callando a la voz en mi cabeza—Siempre ceñudo, parece que esta enojado, pero casi nunca lo esta. Es amable, cuando me hago daño, me raspo las rodillas al correr, me abraza hasta que las lagrimas desaparecen.— _Entiendo ahora, que esa parte lo copio de mi madre_ —Cuando no podía dormir, me contaba historias.

—¿Qué tipo de historias?—pregunta con una voz desinteresada. Sin embargo, yo sabia que era todo lo contrario. Papá, tiene el habito de medirse el pelo cuando aparenta no importarle algo—Esta cinco centímetros mas largo.—susurra.

—Ese es otro habito que tienen en común. Papá también, tiene el pelo muy largo. Se obsesiona con eso, cuando esta enojado o triste. O empieza a decir... "este flequillo hace que me i..

—Irrite.—termina la oración y al segundo dice—Son coincidencias.

—Es ademas, un muy insoportable negador.

Multiples eran nuestras peleas por esta personalidad suya. Es lo peor que tiene mi papá de si mismo. La honestidad nunca fue su fuerte. Trataba de cambiar de tema si yo seguía insistiendo en que sea sincero conmigo. Si hubiese sido mas honesto con sus sentimientos... Si hubiese sido mas honesto con mi madre. Apuesto que esa seria la clave para ganarse por completo su corazón. Hay tantas cosas que pudo decir, confesar, para cambiar el curso de las cosas. Así no tendría que estar aquí hoy, para arreglar sus problemas. Errores que en la actualidad lo hacen verse tan triste, tan arrepentido. Excepto en los ratos que pasa conmigo, se que es realmente feliz. Hago lo posible por mantener esa felicidad en sus ojos, de evitar enfadarme con él. Lo que pasa, es que hay ocasiones en que me supera, su manera de actuar, de negar lo que siente. De ocultarme cosas, de negarme el derecho de saber la verdad. ¿Es tan difícil darme un poco de sinceridad de su parte? ¿O es que prefiere mentirme antes que lastimarme con la verdad? ¿Parezco una chica débil?

Reconozco que mi madre también es deshonesta. Lo vi cuando se nos quedaba observando a papá y a mi, alejándonos. Reprime sus sentimientos al igual que él. Me dio la confirmación que necesitaba para mi teoría. Cada uno es el primer amor del otro. Se aman, ¿cómo pueden estar tan ciegos?. ¿Cómo pueden no ver la manera en que miran?. El amor que provoca que brillen sus ojos. Que sus latidos se escuchen a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Entiendo que papá sea inexpresivo, pero mamá es totalmente traslucida. Es muy fácil de leer. Pasa que papá se siente una persona imposible de enamorar a alguien. No entiende que le ven algunas mujeres. Se cree poco hombre, porque nunca tuvo el valor de confesarse a su único amor. La trataba mal, conseguía que hiciera lo que quisiera a la fuerza, no conseguía ser amable con ella. No como lo era Inuyasha, el príncipe de cuento de adas. El que toda chica soñadora quiere como novio. El chico que mamá debía, para él, tener como novio.

Por lo que creo suponer, papá alejo a mamá. Se sentía un mal partido. Una mala persona. Alguien que, una chica tan angelical como ella, no debía tener como pareja. Técnicamente, la entrego en bandeja de plata a su hermano. Quien, ya en ese momento, había sido engañado por ella. Mamá se rindió con papá, y volvió a los brazos de mi tío.

Y si todo eso paso, es porque el señor Sesshomaru Taisho, es un negador.

—Yo no soy un negador.

—¿Dije que lo fueras?

—Así que, te contaba historias para dormir.—cambia de tema—Que infantil, ¿no crees que estas grande para que siguiese haciendo eso?

—Y también cambia de tema, cuando siente que perdió la discusión.—suspiro—No eran cualquier tipo de historia común que se le cuanta a una niña para dormir. Él me hablaba de la época en la que conoció a mi madre. Ya desde muy chico, amaba a mi madre en secreto.

Eso llamo mas su atención que las otras cosas—¿La amaba en secreto?

Sonrío maliciosa—¿Te gusta alguien?

Por unos segundos, se quedo sin decir nada en absoluto—...No.

—Wow, esa fue una gran pausa.

—No me gusta nadie, ¿bien?—trata de ocultar su rostro de mi vista, dejándome solo ver el costado de su cabeza.

—Mmmm.. Kagome es linda, ¿verdad?

—Que i-i-idiotez. Ustedes son iguales.— _Awww que tierno, sus oídos están rojos._

—¿Ella te gusta? ¿Cierto? Te gusta.—afirmo.

—N-n-no. Ya te había dicho que nadie me gusta.—me mira, sus mejillas muy sonrojadas. _Awwww papá, la amas. ¡Ya te enamoraste de ella!_ —¿Entiendes?

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.—digo, con una mano en el corazón y una gran sonrisa.

Su sonrojo aumento, mi sonrisa era igual a la de ella, seguro que eso le costo mas contradecirme—T-t-tú...—no pudo terminar, la primera hora había terminado. Él se levanta, con estrépito—Iré al baño.—casi sale corriendo.

No pude evitar reírme, molestarlo se sentía tan bien. Se lo merece, nunca me confeso el parecido que tenia con mi madre.

 _Papá, ¿sufrías cada vez que me veías?_ —Tengo miedo de que sea verdad. Pero... estoy realmente muy feliz por parecerme a ella.— _Quiero volver a verla._

Con ese pensamiento, rondando en mi cabeza. Pase las siguientes horas, hasta terminado el primer día de clases. Mientras tanto, seguí molestando a papá con mi madre. Si tan solo mi madre, viese las expresiones que hace, cuando hablo de ella.

 _._

 _._

 _._

La antigua casa de mi papá era muy grande.

—Una mansión. Es una mansión.—digo, después de ver el interior. Veinte habitaciones, nueve baños, tres pisos con una piscina en la parte de atras—¡Él jamas me lo dijo!

La mansion tenia unas grandes rejas en la entrada. Del tipo que vez en una película de terror. Solo que cuando entras, ves todo muy diferente a lo que te esperas en una película de terror. Lo primero que ves, es una fuente con una escultura de angel. A ambos lados, un hermoso jardín de flores,algunas de las cuales ni siquiera se su nombre, y arbustos cortados con diferentes formas de esculturas famosas.

Papá esta haciendo que empiece una lista mental, de todas las cosas que ha evitado contarme.

He tenido siempre una familia millonaria ¿y nunca lo supe? No es que me importe mucho el dinero. Pero es asombroso enterarse de estas cosas ahora.

Actualmente, papá es escritor. Un muy famoso escritor. Escribe sobre casi todos los géneros, horror, romance, psicológico, terror, aventura, ciencia ficción, etc. Nunca nos preocupamos por el dinero. Él trataba de darme solo lo necesario. Existían veces en que cumplía mis caprichos. Yo no era amante de la tecnología, pero insistió en comprarme un celular para mantenernos comunicados. Soy de las que prefiere salir, tomar aire fresco, viajar con mis amigas... Por eso, si tengo una notebook, es por los trabajos escolares. Ni siquiera tengo una cuenta en facebook, twitter, Instagram, snapchat, etc. Mis amigas me insistían que creara al menos una cuenta en alguna de esas redes sociales, y yo seguía negándome. Prefiero hablar con ellas en persona, y no por una aplicación.

Ver esta enorme mansion me sorprende. Sin embargo, no la deseo.

—¿De quién hablas?—pregunta mi tío, quien veo acercarse solo—Kagome esta en mi habitación.

—No le des importancia. Habla locuras todo el tiempo.

Repitió eso durante todo el horario del colegio. Fue mi culpa, no podía evitar compararlo con su version adulta. Por momentos, se me escapa llamarlo "papá". No lo notaba, él me recriminaba que dejase de llamarlo asi. Si lo hacia, era porque se sentía raro llamarlo por su nombre. A veces, cuando me enojaba con papá, solía usar su apellido para hacerlo enojar mas. Probe decir su apellido, pero cambie de opinion cuando recordé que los japoneses no suelen llamar a sus compañeros por su primer nombre al principio. Creí que le molestaría mas, si lo empezaba a nombrar por su nombre. Y tenia razón.

Soy una chica muy molesta. Y eso me encanta.

Decidí ignorar eso—¿Iremos a tu habitación?

—Sí, claro. Sigueme.

—Yo iré a mi habitación.—dice mi papá.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros?

—Tenemos tarea que hacer, ¿recuerdas? No hay tiempo para andar jugando.

—Que amargado. Cuando crezcas seras peor.

—¿Sigues comparándome con él?

—No.— _Porque tu eres "él" al fin y al cabo..._ —Solo es una visión futura que tuve sobre ti ahora.—coloco mis dedos en mis sienes, entrecerrando los ojos. Como si realmente estuviera reviviendo una imagen del futuro.

—Deja de decir locuras, ¿quieres?

—¡Te apuesto a que tendré razón!—grito, cuando veo que él se esta alejando mas de mi vista.

Lo oigo reír a mi tío a mis espaldas. Volteo a mirarlo—Eres la segunda, después de Kagome, que hoza enfrentarse a mi hermano.

—Hmph. Seguro.

Me muestra el camino hacia su habitación donde se encontraba mi madre.

La habitación del tío Inuyasha, es gigantesca. Parece el ancho y largo, de mi casa. Tiene muchos juguetes, autitos sobre todo. Una numerosa colección de ellos.

—Me gustan los autos.—dice, respondiendo a mi mirada—Ahorro para tener el mio propio cuando sea mayor.

Mi madre, sentada frente a la televisión, con el mando de videojuegos en manos dice—Eso dices, pero aun le tienes miedo a las bicis.—en la pantalla, se veía un juego de pelea. Era muy buena jugando, tenia mas vida que su adversario.

—E-e-e-eso es mentira.—el tío Inuyasha también, es muy tierno cuando se sonroja—No l-l-l-les t-tengo miedo. ¡Dije que aun era muy pequeño para subirme a una!

—Mientes.

—No miento.—mi madre estaba apunto de matar a su rival, cuando mi tío se interpuso, apagando el televisor.

—¡INU-YA-SHA!—cuando ella volvió a encenderlo, con grandes letras decía "Has perdido", después apareció el nombre del contrincante con un "Ha ganado".

—Rin, sálvame.—se oculto rápidamente, detrás mio. Era cierto que si se enojaba, su carita de ángel se desvanecía.

—Iré a ver a Seshomaru.—salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude. Los gritos enfurecidos de mi madre daban escalofríos.

.

.

.

Estuve tocando y abriendo puertas de seis habitaciones. La séptima fue la ganadora.

—Inuyasha, no te ocultaras de nuevo aquí. Kagome no dejara de molestarme sino te entrego.

—No soy Inuyasha, ¿puedo entrar?

—¿Rin?

—Sí.

Le tomo unos segundos tomar una decisión, al final, si me abrió—¿Kagome da miedo a veces, verdad?

—Mucho.—me abrazo a mi misma, sintiendo escalofríos al recordar su mirada apunto de convertirse en una asesina.

—Da escalofríos. Yo siempre evito hacerla enojar.

—Eso no es porque le temas. Es porque la amas.

Se congela, y con esa oportunidad, entro a su habitación—Igual de grande que la de tu hermano.

A diferencia de su hermano. Papá tenia su cuarto correctamente ordenado. Unas cinco repisas repletas de libros, muy anchas cada una, y altas, casi tocando el techo. Algunos libros eran de historia, geografía, ciencias, física, y otras eran novelas, cuentos, de muchos géneros. Soy amante de los libros como él, casi me tiento por tomar uno y comenzar a leerlo.

—No te permití que entraras.

Ignoro su indignación—Dios, eras tan ordenado desde niño ya. Pense que podría molestarte con lo desordenado que eras de niño, asi no podías quejarte mas, por que yo si lo soy.—susurro, sentada frente al computador.

—Deja de susurrar todo el tiempo.

—Dirás que estoy loca si subo el volumen de mi voz.

—Diré que estas mas loca, si sigues susurrando.

Ruedo los ojos—¿Terminaste la tarea?

—Sí, tu también tendrías que hacerla.

—Las hice en clases.

—Mientes.

Aun no me había sacado la mochila, asi que la pongo en mi regazo, saco mi cuaderno, y le muestro mis ejercicios ya hechos—No miento, ¿ves?

—Los resultados son correctos.—mira sorprendido—Entonces, eres inteligente.—dice, como si fuese imposible unos minutos antes.

 _Pasa que ya había hecho esto, es nivel_ _primario. Demasiado fácil para una chica que ya esta cursando la secundaria_ —Lo soy, no es para sorprenderse tanto.

—¿Por qué ingresaste hoy, y no el primer día de clases?

—Es un secreto.—hago una pausa. Sonrió maliciosa—Te lo diré... el día que admitas lo que sientes en voz alta, por Kagome. Te diré todo, todo.—repito.

Veo en un sus ojos, curiosidad por lo que oculto, pero en cambio dice—No me importa. No quiero saber tus secretos. Y lo demás que dijiste, ya te conteste que es mentira. No entiendo porqué sigues insistiendo con eso.

Suspiro—¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?

—Porque no es verdad. No se que te hizo pensar de esa manera. En ningún momento te di motivos.—esto ultimo, lo dice dudoso, pensativo.

Que quiera convencerme de lo contrario, prueba mas, que tengo razón. Conozco de memoria su historia, y todo contado por él mismo. A mi no me puede mentir. Yo se toda la verdad.

—Si sigues negandolo, Inuyasha te la robara.—eso despertó algo en él. Sabia que su hermano menor sentía lo mismo, ambos la amaban.

—¿Él ya te lo dijo? Que ella le gusta.

Papá describía al tío Inuyasha, como muy obvio. Mamá era quien no podía ver lo tanto que la amaban los hermanos Taisho. Todos sus amigos lo sabían, sus padres lo sabían, el vecindario entero lo sabia. Podían percibir la rivalidad que ambos hermanos se tenían entre si. Mamá era demasiado ciega para no ver lo que generaba en los dos. Mientras que las personas que los rodeaban apostaban por quién se decidiría mi madre, ella seguía sin saber qué hacer.

—Los niños siempre molestan a las niñas que les gusta.

—Tú también eres una niña.

—No lo soy.

—Tienes seis años. Eres una niña aun.

—¡T-t-t-tú también!—lo señalo, molesta. Siempre odie que me tratara como una niña.

—Ya lo se.—dice obvio.

—Hmph. Tú no te alteras por nada. A veces eres demasiado serio. Me molesta.

—Eres la segunda que lo dice.

—A Kagome también le molesta ¿cierto?

No me contesta con palabras, pero si con su sonrojo en las orejas—Ya habrán terminado de pelear, nunca duran más de diez minutos. Vete.

Suspiro—Okey, me voy. Sin embargo, esto no termina acá ¿bien? Haré que digas que la amas.—antes de que conteste, cierro la puerta y me encamino a la habitación de mi tío.

La idea de llegar a ser la mejor amiga de mi madre, mi tío y mi papá. Hace que me emocione. Ser su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿quién imaginaria algo mejor?

Pase cinco meses en esa época, mi despedida fue triste y recordable a la vez. Ellos no me olvidarían al regresar al año de su adolescencia. Donde los sentimientos de cada uno, se intensificarían mucho más, que a esa edad de niños. Donde los corazones no correspondidos, se harán correspondidos. El amor florecerá, y el clima cambiara para mejor. Pasaremos por momentos tristes, emocionantes y felices. Lo se, tengo fe en que el tiempo de cambios cosas buenas pasaran.

* * *

 **Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindos! *carita sonriente sonrojada* Mi imaginación muere de amor. *carita enamorada***

 **Poss.. Que les parecio? eh? COMENTEN!**

 **Ahora me despido hasta un prox cap!**

 **BYEBYE**

 **Besos! Cuidensen!**


	4. Capitulo 3 (EDITADO) Narradora Kagome

**Culpa, envidia y celos.**

 **Kagome**

.

.

.

La despedida de Rin fue, tanto dolorosa como sumamente aliviante. Siento vergüenza de mi misma por lo ultimo. El alivio surgió, por mis malditos celos de niña.

Celos, ¿por qué? Bueno, no lo supe inmediatamente a esa edad. No era consciente de mis propios sentimientos hacia el hermano de mi mejor amigo. Solo deseaba ser su amiga, buscaba todo el tiempo su atención. El me ignoraba, y cuando me hacia caso mi corazón latía, no paraba de latir. Me diagnostique que era una enfermedad, que puede que mi muerte llegara muy temprano a mi vida. Y no morí. No se si la muerte habría sido mejor a un amor no correspondido.

Todos decían, que por mi gran amistad con Inu me haría su novia algún día. Lo que nadie sabe, es que me enamore perdidamente de su hermano mayor el primer día en que lo conocí. Corrección, puede que haya sido atracción a primera vista. Sus ojos dorados, fríos, que me hipnotizaron. Su pelo largo y plateado, hermoso y lacio, que ahora me deja cuidarlo, peinarlo, hacerle baños de crema. Sus voz cortante, con miles de palabras que decir y no saber cómo expresarse correctamente. Su sonrisa sarcástica, sexy y a veces dulce. Lo alto que se ha vuelto el día de hoy. Sus músculos bien formados por practicar esgrima y kick boxing. Me enamora cada parte de él. Lo malo también. No puedo evitar verlo tierno, cuando nadie mas lo ve. Se que las demás chicas lo sienten sexy, por su cuerpo y su frió comportamiento. Yo tengo la suerte de verlo por lo que es. Una persona difícil de manejar, pero quiere que lo entiendan. Que no lo malinterpreten. Que vean mas que esa expresión carente de emociones, cuando en realidad hay un sin fin de ellas. Como cualquier otro chico adolescente. Se interpretarlo, lo que no se es cuáles son sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Estaba, estoy enamorada de Sesshomaru Taisho. Mi gran y único, primer amor.

Rin, mi mejor amiga de la infancia. La amaba, con la misma magnitud que a Inuyasha. Dos preciados hermanos del corazón para mi. El problema, consistía en, que se llevaran tan bien con Sesshomaru. Demasiado. Sabia cosas que nadie mas parecía saber de él. Que YO no parecía saber de él. Presentía, intuía que tenían un secreto. Eso me molestaba tanto, que tengan algo en común, algo que solo ellos sabían entre si. Fui tan presumida al asumir que yo era quien mas lo conocía a él. Y viene Rin, y me quita el titulo. Sentí una envidia que me quemaba todo el cuerpo. Odia ese sentimiento, pensé que lo había enterrado el día en que se fue. Entonces regresa, y esos sentimientos regresan con ella también. No era una envidia sana, la veía con odio. Con una sonrisa forzada que no era propio de mi. Las sonrisas son las mas fáciles y sinceras que puedo hacer. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de Rin estando cerca de Sesshomaru... Me esfuerzo por mostrarme indiferente. Como si no me importara, cuando la realidad demuestra todo lo contrario. Solo cuando no estaban juntos, mi cariño por ella era honesto.

Ella siempre supo de mis incorregibles celos. No de una mala manera, lo tomaba con cariño, sin rencor. Trataba de pasar mas tiempo conmigo, que con Sesshomaru, cuando yo lo hacia ver bastante obvio que no los quería cerca.

Sabia de mi amor secreto por él como nadie. Nunca me lo transmitió con palabras exactas. Solo la recuerdo perfectamente oírla decir, "Se tu secreto... No te preocupes, jamas se lo diré", con una sonrisa amable al final. No entendía a qué se refería en aquel momento, pero sus palabras eran sinceras. Sus palabras decían que estaría ahí cuando mas la necesitara, que apoyaba mi amor por él, que si quería consejos suyos, sin duda, los obtendría.

Mi "hermana mayor". No tenia una. No una con la misma madre y padre. Pero si una prima que cumplía con cada característica, Rin. Cinco meses fueron suficientes para guardarla en lo profundo de mi corazón.

Hoy, han pasado casi doce años. Rin esta de vuelta. Volvió a mi vida, en esta ocasión, en el primer día de clases.

No fui la primera en reencontrármela, Inuyasha tuvo esa oportunidad. Yo tome el tercer lugar, Sesshomaru fue el segundo.

La primera clase dio por finalizada, y habíamos acordado, todos nosotros, Inu, Sessh y yo, comer nuestros bentos en la azotea. Yo me encaminaba al aula de Sesshomaru, iba a buscarlo para ir juntos. Lo vi salir de clases, estaba a pocos pasos de él. Y allí, saliendo seguido de él, detrás suyo vi a Rin. Como era usual de niños, ellos parecían discutir. Rin se rehusaba a contestar.

—No, no tengo pruebas. No visibles.—logro oírla decir.

—¿No visibles? ¿A que te refieres?—pregunta él, con su ceño fruncido.

—Una marca de nacimiento.—contesta, él abre un poco los labios, algo sorprendido.

—No dirás que tu también tienes...

—¿De qué hablan?—me hago visible a sus ojos. Esta atmósfera, la misma que sentía de niña cuando creía que ocultaban algo. Y mis celos que hablan por si solos...—Tú—me dirijo a Rin—¿No saludas?

Salto directo a mis brazos, y yo siento como la culpa me abruma. _¡Malditos celos!_

 _—_ ¡Awww, te extrañe!—me expreso con cariño, sinceramente.

—¡Yo más! ¡Mucho más!—seguimos abrazadas, Sesshomaru nos interrumpe.

—Tanto sentimentalismo hará que vomite, mejor me voy yendo ya.

Rin me soltó, y de un solo brinco, abrazo a Sesshomaru por detrás, aferrándose a su espalda como un koala—¡Eres tan celoso! Papá odiaba que hablara con cualquier chico, que yo dijera que eran atractivos o lindos.

—Mil veces, te he repetido ya, que no-soy-tu-padre.

La vi susurrarle algo en secreto al oído. De un salto, sola se desprendió de él. Me tomo del brazo, y pasamos por delante de un Sesshomaru, ¿en trance?. Totalmente estático, congelado. La detuve, y camine de regreso hasta quedarme frente a él. Pase mi mano delante de su cara, moviendola de arriba a bajo para ver si reaccionaba. Hice unos cuantos chasquidos con los dedos y nada—¡Sesshomaru!—Por fin lo vi reaccionar, parpadear unas cuantas veces y mirarme al final como si recién hubiese notado que estaba allí—¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

—Rin...

—¿Rin? Ella esta..—me di la vuelta, no estaba—Tal vez ya este cerca de llegar donde Inuyasha.

—Kagome... ¿Tú no...

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que "yo no" qué?

Dudo en continuar la pregunta, hasta que pareció descartar la idea—No, nada.—su rostro ceñudo volvió a la normalidad—Vayamos con los demás.

Paso de mi. Decidí no seguir preguntando y lo seguí—¿Esta todo bien?

—No, no lo esta.—contestó y no volvió hablar, incluso junto con los demás, continuo con un inquebrantable silencio.

.

.

.

Me molestaba que solamente se quedara observando a Rin. Aveces sentía su mirada, sus ojos, clavados en mi rostro. Y si yo intentaba regresarle el gesto, hacer que nuestras miradas se crucen, él apartaba la vista a tiempo. Con Inuyasha lo mismo, era a quien mas parecía querer ignorar.

—No es lo que piensas.—suelta Rin de repente, sin mirar a nadie, con los ojos fijos en su comida—Deja de enredarte la cabeza con estupideces, él no es quien tú sabes, ¿okey?

Inu y yo, la miramos sin entender—¿A quién le hablas?

—Hablo con mi comida, le digo a mi onigiri, que no es lo que piensa.—silencio—Deja de imaginar cosas que no son.—miraba fijamente a su bola de arroz—Papá es papá, mi tío es mi tío. El hermano de papá, mi tío, él se quedo con mamá. Papá fue tonto, no fue sincero. No confeso sus sentimientos, como consecuencia, perdió a la chica. Pero aun me tiene a mi, y haré lo que sea, lo que sea—repite, con énfasis—para corregir su error.

—¿Qué error?—pregunto.

—Mmmm.. Que mi tío, se quedara a cargo de la tarea de hacer mi bento.—en tres bocados, termina por comerse la ultima bola de arroz.

—¿Él los hizo?—pregunto, no muy convencida.

—No. Al final no. Solo compro unos, antes de que entrara a la escuela.

—Tal vez no sepa cocinar.—dice Inuyasha—En nuestra familia, Sesshomaru es quien sabe hacerlo. Se lleva muy bien con la anciana Kaede, ella es quien hace la comida en casa.

—Inuyasha es pésimo en hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la cocina.

Inuyasha es bueno en muchas cosas. Pero en la cocina es un desastre. Recuerdo de niña, como competía él contra Sesshomaru en la cocina. Mientras que el hermano mayor ya sabia prepararse la comida para llevársela a la escuela solo, el menor tenia que esperar a la anciana Kaede para que le de su bento. Sesshomaru se hizo un experto en la cocina, e Inuyasha sigue tratando hacerse un huevo frito sin salpicarse el aceite en la cara y brazos.

Rin comenzó a reír—¡Es tan irónico!

Sesshomaru se levanta, un segundo antes de que terminara la hora de descanso. Y como es común, salio sin decir nada.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego.—dice Rin.

—¿Iras a casa, verdad?—pregunta Inu.

Rin contesta antes de salir, corriendo detrás de Sessh—¡Claro!

—Tenemos clases separadas, asi que lo mismo va para ti.—me dice Inu, sin preguntar.

Yo asiento, y salgo primero.

Al final de las escaleras, observo a lo lejos, a la par, Rin y Sessh. No hablan, pero la cercanía es tan notable, envidiable.

 _No se supone que deba que sentir envidia_ —Conozco a Sesshomaru. Es raro que se lleven tan bien.—dice Inu a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Las chicas son un tema que no sabe controlar. Tú por ejemplo...

—¿"Yo" qué?

—Nada.—quise contestarle, pero él no me lo permitió, corriendo a su aula como si escapara de mi ¿evitando mis preguntas?—¡Nos vemos!

—Primero que esta tratando de decirme algo, y al final no lo hace.—suspiro.

.

.

.

En lo que resta de la ultima clase, me quedo pensando en qué era lo que me quería decir Inu. En Rin y Sesshomaru ocultándome algo. ¿Soy tan poco confiable que me tienen que guardar secretos? ¿No soy su amiga acaso?

—...gome. ¡Hey! ¡Kagome!—escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre por detrás.

—¡Silencio allá atrás!—nos reprende el profesor.

—¡Lo siento!—se disculpa la persona detrás mio.

—¿Qué sucede?—me volteo. Una chica, flequillo recto, coleta alta. _Creo que se llama... empezaba con.. San..._

—Sango, mi nombre es Sango.—se presenta—Solo llámame asi. No me gusta que agreguen el kun o el chan.

—Bien, Sango. A mi llámame como mas quieras, estoy bien de ambas formas.

—Oí que eras amiga de ¿Inuyasha? ¿Taisho Inuyasha? ¿Puede ser?

—Si, ¿por?

—¿Conoces a Miroku? Es su mejor amigo ¿cierto?

—Sí. ¿Te interesa?—su sonrojo es la respuesta—No te conviene. Es un mujeriego.— _Conozco a muchas chicas que sufrieron por él. Enserio, no le conviene._

Miroku se hizo mejor amigo de Inu de niños, en la escuela primaria, en tercer grado. Crecimos juntos, pero es mas amigo de él que mio. Me acuerdo del día en que nos conocimos, desde que me vio trato de conquistarme. Tan pequeños, y él ya era todo un Don Juan. Claro que, Inu no le permitió seguirme insistiendo en que le hiciese caso. Mas tarde me entere, que si Miroku no seguía molestándome, fue porque Sesshomaru intervino. Lo enfrento con una mirada fulminante que le heló la sangre, basto que dijese "deja en paz a Kagome" y éste le hizo caso al instante. Se suponía que él debía mantenerlo en secreto de mi, ese gran acto del hijo mayor de los Taisho. Sin embargo, un día cualquiera se le escapo, y me lo dijo justo en frente de él. Quería enterrarse vivo, Sesshomaru trato de hacer la mejor cara de poker que pudo. Y yo deseaba tirarme a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, ¿cómo puede ser tan lindo y frió al mismo tiempo? ¿Quiere que me enamore mas de él? ¿Es posible sentir tanto amor? Es que no lo entiendo, ¿me ama? ¿O es lo mismo que haría por una hermana menor? Que no tiene, debo aclarar. Según él, yo soy solo como una "hermana menor". A sus ojos, el amor de un hermano mayor por una hermana menor es lo que ve, siente por mi. Aunque existan momentos en los que pienso que es mentira, que él en verdad me ama, y me ve como una mujer. ¿Es mi deseo el que habla? ¿Es mi esperanza? No lo se. Quizás, Sesshomaru no me conviene como Miroku no le conviene a Sango. ¿Es eso? ¿O me estoy rindiendo con él?

—Lo se. Nos conocemos desde niños.—dice Sango, despertándome de mi ensoñación—Fuimos los mejores amigos de la infancia. Nos separamos al crecer, en primer grado de primaria, porque mis padres tienen que viajar mucho.—explico—Cambiamos de casa constantemente, por culpa de sus trabajos. Aprendí mas de cinco idiomas diferentes por eso.—hace una pausa—Cuando regrese aquí, reconocí a Miroku al instante. Lo vi coquetear con algunas chicas en la entrada. Por suerte no logro verme.

—¿Era de ese modo, de pequeño? Yo lo conocí mujeriego en tercer grado de primaria.

—Créeme cuando te digo, que ahora esta mucho peor. Mas atrevido.

—¿Te enamoraste de él cuando eras niña?

Roja como un tomate me contesto—Sí. Pense que seguiría siendo un amor infantil. No me imagine, que resurgiría al crecer. Pense que ya estaba olvidado.—suspira—Hasta que lo volví a ver. Aun con su maldita manía, y me sigue provocando esos... latidos... y no puedo parar... de sentir...

—Te entiendo. Juro que te entiendo mejor que nadie.

—¿Por quién?—me saco la ficha al instante—¿Por quién estas tan enamorada? ¿Es Inuyasha? Antes estaba segura que seria él. Hasta que vi como los mirabas, a su hermano mayor y la chica que es idéntica a ti. ¿Es tu hermana mayor?

 _¿Fui tan obvia?_ —No, es mi prima.

—¿Y? ¿Acerté? ¿Es el hermano mayor, no?—por mas que quise, no pude evitar mi sonrojo—¡Lo sabia!

—¡Otra vez allá atrás! Cállense si no quieren tarea extra en su primer día.

Las dos nos disculpamos al unisono, y dejamos de hablar hasta que terminaron las clases. Nos pasamos hojas donde le escribía mi inmenso amor por Sesshomaru y ella por Miroku. Estuvimos asi hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era hora de irnos. Y supe que seria mi nueva mejor amiga.

.

.

.

A la salida de la escuela, podía ver a todos en la entrada, y dos desconocidos que no conseguía reconocer. Con Sango a mi lado, estoy por invitarla a ir juntas a la casa de Inu. No es mi casa, pero es como si fuese mi otra casa. A los dueños reales no les importa a quién lleve, mientras que no sean personas que les caigan mal. Y el único que les cayo mal alguna vez, fue un niño que me propuso matrimonio, literal, de niños. Yo no lo tome seriamente. No obstante, ambos querían que ese niño estuviese kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia de mi. Y ese espacio no les parecía suficiente.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a casa de Inu?

—¿Lo dices por Miroku?—él también estaba con los demás.

—Si te sientes incomoda por él...

—No importa, me lo cruzaría en cualquier momento, de todas maneras.—dice, indecisa.

—No me ofendería si no vienes.

—No te preocupes. Estoy bien. No podre evitarlo toda la secundaria.—hizo un pequeño levantamiento de hombros.

A medida que nos acercábamos, comencé a oír gritos de discusiones.

—Kagura puede venir, pero.. ÉL!—era Inu, señalando al desconocido numero uno—¡NO-IRA-JA-MAS!

—¡No puedes permitir que Kagura vaya y Koga no!—dice Rin—¡Es injusto!

—Es mi casa, yo decido.

—También es de Sesshomaru, él dejo que vaya.

—¡¿Tú aceptaste?!—volteo a verlo indignado.

A Sesshomaru le importaba muy poco toda la situación—Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¡Ves! ¡Él acepto!—Rin le enseño su lengua a Inu.

—Acepta la derrota, bestia. Deje de hacer tanto escándalo por esto.— _¿Bestia? Recuerdo que en primaria, había solo un niño en el mundo que lo llamaba asi._

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—pregunte, antes de que Inu llegase a contraatacar.

—¡Kagome!—el desconocido ahora parecía tener una voz y rostro conocido—No tienes idea, todo lo que te he extrañado.—dice, al terminar de besar mi mano, tal como un príncipe.

—¿Koga?

Koga, el niño que me pidió matrimonio en primero de primaria. Por él, Inuyasha se paso ese año en detención, porque cuando terminamos el primer grado, Koga se fue y no regreso hasta hoy. Se peleaban por cada cosa, por mas pequeño que fuese el motivo, ellos reaccionaban a los puños. Yo tenia que recurrir a Sesshomaru para que los separase, él era el único a quien temía Koga. Lo asusto mucho una vez en el recreo, cuando quiso besarme en el salon, Sesshomaru pasaba por ahí, y justo apareció para salvarme. Desde ahí, Koga no intento acercarse cuando estuviese él. No sabia que el hermano mayor de su nemesis fuese mas fuerte en pegar que él. Claro, si Sesshomaru siempre que peleaba con Inu ganaba él.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta.—dice, sin haber soltado mi mano aun.

—¿Sigues con esa propuesta de casamiento? Solo eramos unos niños.

—Pero ya no lo somos... Estamos a la edad en que podemos hacer eso y mucho m...—veo su cara desformarse, en una mueca de puro dolor.

—Kagome. Vamos.—Sesshomaru prácticamente me ordena seguirlo. Me da la espalda, tomando el camino a su casa. Quiero protestar, pero se detiene, y me llama nuevamente—Kagome, vamos.—lo dice mas fuerte.

—¿Pero qué te sucede?—digo al llegar a su lado. No contesta—Este silencio, nunca cambias ¿eh?—silencio. Decido cambiar de tema—¿Quién era la chica? La vi enganchada a tu brazo.—no quiero mirar su cara. No puedo hacerlo.

La desconocida numero dos, era la chica que se quedo colgada de Sesshomaru desde que llegue donde todos. Trataba de no hacer obvia mi molestia. De no ver su brazo enganchado del brazo de él, como si fuese natural. Como si fuesen novios. Y él como si no fuese la gran cosa.

—Es una nueva compañera.

 _¿Y eso sí contestas? Me molesta_ —¿Tu la invitaste?

—No, ella sola se invito.

—Pero no te negaste.

—No me importa. Es diferente.

—Podrías haberte negado.

Paro de caminar—¿Querías que me niegue?—volteo a mirarme, serio. Aunque no siento que sea por este tema.

—No importa lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?

Si importara lo que yo quisiera, no estarías hoy tan apegado a ese chica. No me esconderías cosas. Me dirías todo lo que deseo saber. Serias mio y de nadie mas. Me mirarías a mi y a nadie mas. No obstante, esos son mis deseos egoístas. Deseos que tú nunca cumplirás. Porque no me notas, no comprendes que este amor me abruma. No sabes las noches que he pasado imaginando una vida juntos. No sabes las mañanas en que despierto imaginando tu rostro al dormir, al despertar. Cuanto espero que me ames como te amo yo a ti. Es que no tienes idea, ni la mas mínima idea de los celos que me da verte tan cerca de cualquiera, pero mas con Rin. ¿La amas? ¿Ella es tu verdadero amor? ¿Es por ella que no puedo ser yo? Contéstame.. Por favor contéstame... Dímelo aunque me duela. Aunque la herida que hagas sea demasiado grande para cerrar después. No importa, solo necesito de veras saber que sientes por mi. ¿Es amor? ¿Amor romántico? ¿O amor familiar? ¿O ninguna? ¿Cuál?

Él parece pensarlo—Importa. ¿Querías que me niegue?—vuelve a repetir.

 _¿Escuche bien? ¿Estoy alucinando?_ —No lo se.

—No digas que "no lo sabes", di claramente lo que quieres. ¿Si o no, Kagome? Contesta.

 _No me hables con ese tono, no hagas que mis piernas flaquean_ —No.—susurro.

Si dijera claramente lo que quiero, te diría tantas cosas que harían que me odies. Se que odias a las chicas fastidiosas como yo, que desean monopolizar tu atención.

—Dilo en voz alta.

 _No puedes mirarme de esa forma. No mires a nadie más de esa forma, no con esos ojos tan penetrantes_ —No. Dije no.

Él da marcha atrás, sin decir nada.

—No entiendo que estas haciendo.—digo, cuando no veo mas su espalda—¿Por qué haces que me sienta de esta manera?—tapo mi cara con las manos—¿Por qué tengo, este incontrolable sentimiento solo por ti? ¿Por qué eres el único? Juro que trato de entender..

Espere y espere a que regresara. Y lo hizo, no solo. Todos vinieron. Menos una, Kagura ya no estaba. ¿Realmente me hizo caso?

—¿Dónde esta...

—¿Kagura?—termina Rin. Sonriente dice—Sesshomaru la mando a la m...

—Solo le dije, que hoy no era un buen momento para que viniera.—Sesshomaru le tapo la boca a Rin, antes de que dijera una palabrota—Ademas, vino su hermano a buscarla.

Estaba tan feliz, que no pude evitar el color de mis mejillas, sentía que ardían—Kagome, tus mejillas.—se acerco Sango, susurrándome.

—¿P-p-p-por q-q-qué tar-tardaron tanto?— _¡Maldito tartamudeo! ¡Kagome Higurashi, deja de ser tan obvia!_

—Este idiota, quiso atacarme después de que Sesshomaru, fue quien en un principio, en realidad lo hiciera. Creyó que había sido yo.

—¡Por supuesto que fuiste tu! ¡Meter a tu hermano, cuando es claramente comprensible, para ti bestia, tener mas motivos para atacarme!

—¡Tengo motivos! ¡Si los tengo! ¡Pero no fui yo! ¡Maldito zorro!

—¡CA-LLEN-SEN!—grito con todas sus fuerzas Rin—En verdad me cansaron. Los matare a ambos si siguen.

Ambos cerraron la boca en todo el camino a casa de los Taisho. Aunque, se echaban miradas de odio a ratos. Rin daba miedo, a veces.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿esto es un sueño? ¿Sesshomaru me esta dando esperanzas otra vez?

.

.

.

En cuarto de Inu, estábamos extrañamente todos. Sesshomaru hoy, estaba entre nosotros. Muy, muy, muy raras veces, entra al cuarto de su hermano.

 _¿Sera por Rin? ¡Ash! ¡Idiota! ¡No pienses en eso!_ —¿Iras a mi casa, como antes?—pregunto a Rin.

—Perdón, ¿te molesta?—hace una cara triste. Odio cuando pone esa cara, me hace sentir tan mal conmigo misma.

—No, no, no, no.—niego rápidamente—Por supuesto que no. Me encanta que vuelvas a pasar tiempo en mi casa.

Suspira de alivio—Aaaah... Pense que lo odiabas.—se tapa el rostro. _¿No esta llorando, verdad?_

—Perdóname, no quise sonar grosera. Siempre seras bienvenida en mi casa. Mamá te ama.

Me abraza—"Mamá te ama". Dilo otra vez, por favor no preguntes y dilo otra vez.

No pregunto, y también la abrazo, acariciando su cabeza, digo—Mamá te ama.

—De nuevo.—solloza.

No entiendo por qué se pone en este estado. _Extraña a su mamá_ —Mamá te ama.—como autoreflejo beso tiernamente su cabeza—Mamá siempre te amara.—ella me abraza mas fuerte. Y quiero llorar, lo consigo. Tantas lagrimas, ni siquiera se su significado. _¿Por qué no puedo parar de llorar?_

No es de extrañar que Rin se comporte asi. Cuando eramos niñas, ella tenia a su disposición mis brazos para envolverla en un gran abrazo, que en ocasiones duraban horas. Tambien, en las noches, ella decía que tenia miedo de dormir sola en su cuarto, y entraba al mio pidiéndome que si podía acostarse a mi lado. Era como si, yo fuese la hermana mayor, y no ella. Que en todo caso no lo es, pero yo la sentía como si lo fuera. Esas eran las acciones que me hacían sentir mas culpable, por tenerle celos. Yo sabia que Rin no amaba a Sesshomaru como yo. Su amor por él era diferente, todavía no entiendo porqué es diferente, pero lo es.

Lo veo, a Sesshomaru observándonos. Con una mirada extraña, que jamas había visto en él antes. Aparta la mirada y se recuesta en la cama de Inu.

—Perdón, es que extraño mucho a mi madre.—ve mis lagrimas—¡Oh no! Hice que lloraras, perdón.

Me rio—Esta bien. Me atrapo la emoción del momento.—seco mis lagrimas con mis manos.

—Tomen pañuelos.—nos ofrece Sango amablemente.

—Gracias.—decimos al unisono.

—Parecen hermanas de verdad.

—Separadas al nacer.—hacemos coro. Reímos—Todos lo dicen.

Es cierto, a menudo con confundían por hermanas cuando eramos niñas. A Rin le encantaba que nos confundieran, me lo decía todo el tiempo. Me amaba mas de lo que puedo imaginar. Lo veía en sus ojos, en como se apegaba a mi. Como se alejaba de Sesshomaru para que yo no sintiera celos. En sus intentos de dejarnos a solas. Nos quería de novios. Era la fan numero uno de nuestro "romance". Es por eso, y por mas, que Rin es fácil de tenerle cariño.

—Yo tengo un hermano menor. Se llama Kohaku.

—¿Kohaku? ¿Kurosaki Kohaku?—habló rápidamente Rin.

—¿Conoces a mi hermano?

—N-n-no. Un profesor que tenia en mi antigua escuela se llamaba igual.

—Bueno, mi hermano tiene 15. Yo 17, repetí dos años, por eso estoy en tu clase.—refiriéndose a mi—Y ahora que lo dices, el sueña en convertirse en profesor de...

—Matemáticas, física y literatura.—termina Rin.

—¿Cómo...

—¿Muchas coincidencia, verdad?—dice en cambio, y en voz alta, como si quisiera que todos lo supieran, o alguien en particular.

Inu y Koga estaban concentrado con los videojuegos. Miroku a un lado, con su celular con tapita, en mano, escribiendo mensajes, supongo, porque no dejaba de teclear. Sesshomaru, sus brazos arriba, doblados, sosteniendo su cabeza apoyada en manos. Estaba recostado en la cama de Inu, con una rodilla arriba flexionada, parpados cerrados. No obstante, tenia un agudo presentimiento, que estaba escuchando perfectamente todo con mucha atención. Por la manera, en que su fruncir de ceño aumentaba, en determinadas circunstancias de nuestra conversación.

—Rin, ¿Cómo es que la chica, que antes estaba con Sesshomaru, se sumo?— _Esta reaccionando._

—Esa maldita, no hagas caso en nada que salga por su sucia boca, ¿okey?—asiento, parecía una orden. Suspira—Te contare desde el principio. Yo había entrado primero al salón, Sesshomaru estaba sentado ya, en su asiento. Tome el lugar vació junto a él. Minutos mas tarde, llego la maldita bruja. Sesshomaru fue el único que noto, como si nadie mas que él estuviera allí. Quiso robarme el asiento.—sus manos se transformaron en puños—Claro, que yo no se lo permití, la mande a la mierda.—sonríe maliciosa—Entonces, ella entendió que nunca me robaría el lugar. Sin embargo, ¿que hizo la muy zorra? ¿saben que hizo la muy maldita?. Con solo una mirada asesina, consiguió el asiento al otro lado de Sesshomaru. El chico estaba aterrado, hubiesen visto su cara. Pobre.

—Pero.. él dijo que ella se invito sola para venir.—digo. _Dime que no es mentira._

—¡Si! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!—dice consternada—Me enfade con él. Y él, como si no importara. Entonces, dije que si ella iba también Koga.

No podía esta mas contenta. En verdad no me mintió. _¿Estaría mal que me tirase arriba de él para abrazarlo?_

—¿Por qué Koga?—pregunto en cambio, para contener mis impulsos de enamorada.

—Bueno, él estaba a mi lado. Empezamos a hablar, cuando me enoje con Sesshomaru por lo que él dijo. Al final por consecuencia, termine invitándolo.—hizo un gesto de "no hubo mas por hacer"—No estaba en mis planes, que el que se opusiera fuese Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué creíste que Sesshomaru se opondría?— _¿Por celos?_

Ese pensamiento bajo mi estado de felicidad. Yo no quería tirarme a la cama de Inu para abrazar a Sesshomaru, ahora quería golpearlo por ilusionarme.

—Por celos.—acerté—Papá odiaba que trajera chicos a casa. Nunca pude tener amigos hombres por su culpa.

—¿Y él que tiene que ver con tú padre?

—Claramente porque...—se detiene, se da cuenta de algo. Cubre su boca, agarra un vaso lleno de coca-cola y se lo tira en la cara—Sesshomaru, prometiste que me explicarías lo que vimos hoy.

—Vamos.—dice Sesshomaru. Al instante se levanta y sale de la habitación.

—Perdón chicas, esto es importante. Olviden lo que dije antes, fue un error.—sale corriendo, cerrando la puerta al salir.

No entiendo estas reacciones. ¿Por qué hace que mi esperanza se eleve y baje al segundo? ¿Tanto le gusta jugar con mis sentimientos?

—¿Pero que fue esa rara sincronización?—dice riéndose, asombrada Sango.

—No lo se.—dije cortante.

Deja de reírse—¿Son novios?

—¡No!—grito, demasiado fuerte. Llamando la atención de los demás—Perdón, hable demasiado alto.

Quiero correr detrás de ellos. Quiero que me expliquen lo que paso. A que vienen esas reacciones. Sesshomaru esta actuando muy extraño hoy. Y sospecho que Rin sabe o es la causa de su raro comportamiento. ¿Por qué es ella a quien siempre elige para tener secretos?

Inu pone en pausa el juego—¿Estas bien?—veo preocupación en sus ojos.

Él es siempre asi. Se preocupa por mi. Me quiere, a pesar de que nos peleemos casi todo el tiempo. Él esta cuando lo necesito. Se queja, pero no tarda si se trata de mi y mis pedidos tanto significante como insignificantes. Me hace reír, y nuestras peleas no duran mucho. Nos tenemos el uno al otro para cualquier cosa. Sabe que estoy, y yo se que él esta. Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, no me imagino una vida en la que él no este a mi lado. Me da paz, nose si es el hermano que desee tener. Aunque si se, que es el amigo que me toco tener. Y me encanta. Me encanta que él se haya cruzado en mi camino y yo en el suyo. No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que nos depara el futuro. Sin embargo, deseo verlo a él en ese futuro, en mi futuro.

—Si, todo esta bien. Sigan con lo suyo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.

Veo que quiere seguir preguntando, hasta que decide no hacerlo—Okey.—despausa el juego.

—¡Lo hiciste porque sabias que perderías! ¡Bestia maldita!

—¡Cállate, zorro!—efectivamente tenia razón, iba perdiendo, solo por poco.

Creo que si yo no fuera la razón de su enemistad. Inu y Koga serian grandes amigos. _¿Estoy delirando? ¿O tengo razón?_

—Hey, Sango. Dame tu numero de celular.—dice Miroku.

Sango sonrojada contesta—No, no lo haré.

Miroku hace una cara triste—¿Por qué? Yo te dare mi numero.

—¿Crees que lo necesito?

—Si quieres comunicarte conmigo...

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero?

—¿No quieres?—pone una cara mucho mas triste.

—No.—dice, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El se levanta, se dirige donde esta su mochila, arranca un papel de su cuaderno, toma una lapicera y escribe—Ten, este es mi numero y mi correo debajo. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo llámame o mándame un mensaje. Te contestare de inmediato.—sonríe.

—No lo necesito.—trata de no verlo.

Miroku no se rinde tan fácil, toma su mano, coloca el papel en su palma, la cierra y dice—Guárdalo, ¿si?

—Lo tirare al cesto de basura, después.—aleja su mano de un tirón.

Yo se que no es cierto. Ellos serian una hermosa, si Miroku no fuese un mujeriego.

—Esta bien, aunque no quiero que lo hagas. En verdad seré paciente y esperare tu llamado.

—No te llamare.

—Mensaje.

—No te lo mandare.

—Correo.

—Menos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es porque no.

—¿Por qué, "porque no" es "porque no"?

—Porque si.

—¿Por qué, "porque no" es "porque no", "porque si"?

Así estuvieron hasta que me fui. Yo no podía seguir escuchándolos, quería saber en que andaban Sesshomaru y Rin. Con eso en mente, tome la oportunidad de que todos estuvieran distraídos, y me escabullí.

Sabia perfectamente, como si fuera mi propia casa, donde se ubicaba la habitación de Sessh.

Me imaginaba mil escenas de lo que podría estar sucediendo detrás de esa puerta. Trate de borrar cada una de ellas. Detrás de su puerta, oía sus voces. No entendía que decían, tuve que arrimar mi oído a la puerta.

—No la mires, no le hables, no seas amable con ella. Te lo prohíbo.— _¿A quién se refiere?_

—No tengo por qué hacerte caso a ti.

—A Kagome si le hiciste caso.— _¡Es por Kagura!_ —No te hagas, los oí.—silencio—Ella no se enojo contigo. Solo se sorprendió por tu comportamiento. Deja de preocuparte por eso.— _¿Por qué él se preocuparía?_ —Bien, bien. Cambiare de tema. ¿Sabes por qué Inuyasha y Koga se llevan tan mal?

—Kagome e Inuyasha estaban jugando un día en el recreo—comienza a contar—Koga apareció de la nada y le pregunto a Kagome si quería ser su esposa.— _Lo recuerdo_ —Inuyasha no dejo que ella contestara. Le dejo muy en claro, que no quería que se acercara, nunca mas a ella. Él, obviamente no le hizo caso. Pasaron toda la primaria compitiendo por el amor de Kagome.— _¿Amor? ¿Amor familiar? ¿Amor de amistad?_

—Awww que lindos. Son tan tiernos. No puedo creer que Kagome aun no sepa que Inuyasha la ama.— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que Inuyasha qué?!_

—Kagome es muy inocente. Sigue pensando que él la ve solo como una hermana.— _¡Claro que si!_

—Siento lastima por él, romperá su corazón.— _¡¿Romper su corazón?!_

Huí.

No podía seguir escuchándolos. No podía ser verdad lo que decían, _¿Inuyasha me ama?_ Entre todas las personas, yo, su mejor amiga. _¿Cómo no podría darme cuenta si me ama?_ Inu no sabe mentir, no sabe mentirme. Yo se cuando me miente y cuando no. Lo conozco, _¿Lo conozco?_ Claro que si, jamas le oculte ningún secreto. Excepto mi amor por Sesshomaru. Es algo que solo Rin sabe. _Pero su voz parecía muy segura, al afirmar que rompería su corazón. Ella sabe que amo a Sesshomaru, asi que tiene sentido que diga eso._ No, no, no. Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo, moriría antes de decirme "Te amo". _¿No?_

—Inuyasha no me ama, él no me ama. No, es imposible. Inuyasha, dime que es imposible.— _Por favor. Hazlo, te lo suplico._

Abrí la puerta de su habitación, tan fuerte que todos se dieron la vuelta con asombro—Kagome, enserio. ¿Qué te sucede?—dice Inu, mas preocupado que antes. No puedo verlo a los ojos, no puedo hacer la pregunta. No quiero escuchar su respuesta.

Estoy aterrada de lo que Rin y Sesshomaru dijeron, sea cierto. Me mataría la culpa. Es mi mejor amigo, algo como un "amor no correspondido" hacia mi. Rompería nuestra amistad, porque aunque nunca me he atrevido a decirle en voz alta que amaba a su hermano. Se que Inu me conoce, y sospecha el profundo afecto que le tengo a Sesshomaru. Por como Sango lo supo en apenas hablarme, se que cualquiera es capaz de verlo. Soy demasiado obvia, mis sentimientos hablan por si mismos. Mis sonrojos cuando chocamos nuestros codos. El enojo exagerado que me provocan las peleas que tenemos. La desilusión de no encontrármelo en la escuela o en su casa. Los celos de verlo con otra chica, mas cerca de lo que yo puedo estar de él. Se que los nota, soy traslucida con mis emociones. Incluso Rin lo supo antes de que yo lo supiera.

 _Dios, estoy tan enfurecida conmigo misma en estos momentos._

—Sango, te invito a mi casa.—ella asiente, se levanta y toma sus cosas—Nos vemos mañana.—digo, sin dirigirme a nadie en concreto y salgo junto con Sango.

—¡Espera Kagome! ¿Pasa algo malo?—ya estoy a punto de salir por la puerta principal de esta gran mansion. Oigo a Inuyasha detrás mio, su voz agitada. Corrió hasta llegar a mi.

 _No quiero verlo_ —Enserio, estoy bien. No te preocupes, mañana nos vemos.

No estoy bien. Quiero llorar. Quiero estar soñando. Quiero que esto sea una pesadilla. Porque si no lo es, me quebrare, esto me destruirá.

—Pero Kag..

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, perdóname!— _Déjame ir Inuyasha, por favor. No insistas. No quiero lastimarte. No más._

Casi siento un quiebre en su voz—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo siente? ¿Qué...

 _Dios, esto me esta matando. Dime que su voz no se esta quebrando, que estoy alucinando... Por favor.._

—Mañana nos vemos.—lo paro a mitad de la oración. Agarro la mano de Sango, y comienzo a correr.

—¡Kagome!

No pare, Sango fue quien jalo de mi hacia atras, cinco cuadras mas adelante—¡Ya... no... pue...do..!—su voz estaba agitada.

Note que yo, necesitaba respirar también—No... pue..de s..er cier...to..

No me salían las palabras. Decirlo en voz alta lo hacia real. Una realidad que no quiero afrontar. Preferiría quedarme como una ignorante, borrar esto de mi mente. Hacer de cuenta que nada de esto paso. Que lo olvide. E Inu sigue siendo el amigo que siempre me vio como una amiga y nada mas. Porque no puedo vivir sabiendo que me amo todo este tiempo y no pude verlo. Me duele que yo haya sido una molestia, por enamorarme de su hermano mayor. Que le haya roto el corazón. Ya no se cómo mirarlo a la cara, ¿Podre? ¿Podre hacerme la tonto ahora?

—¿De.. qué di...ablos ha...blas?

—Inu... Inu...yasha.. Él no.. me a..ma. Él no... me ama.—silencio—¿Cre...es lo mis...mo, ci...ert...o?—sus ojos me transmiten negación. Ella también cree que me ama—¡No! ¡No pu..ede ser! N...unca se lo di...je. Pero, se que él sabia, sabe. Sabe a q...uien a...mo.

—Perdón, es demasiado obvio. Estoy muy segura que te ama.—casi recupera el aliento. Técnicamente yo también. Sin embargo, estaba ahogándome. La culpa, me estaba hundiendo en un mar profundo de arrepentimientos.

Él me ama, no como a una hermana. Y no quiero creerlo. No quiero creer, que todos estos años, le mostré mi cara celosa a él, por Sesshomaru y Rin. Quejándome con él, porque Sesshomaru no era lindo conmigo. Sesshomaru esto, Sesshomaru aquello. Lo fastidie tanto con estas cosas, que de seguro me odia.

 _Inu, ¿me odias? ¿Me odias, no es cierto?_ Siempre, siempre me ha odiado. _¿Cómo no lo harías?_

No se cuándo, exactamente, comencé a llorar. Lo supe al momento en que Sango me abrazo y empape su remera con mis lagrimas. Estuve así, por lo que para mi fueron, horas y horas.

 _Inuyasha me odia. Él me detesta._ Y yo me detesto.

 _Lo siento, perdóname. Lo siento._

* * *

 **UFF TERMINE! Muy triste el final, casi lloro. *carita triste* Perdón las fans de KagxInu, no me odien!**

 **Y las fans de Sesshome? Que onda? Que les pareció? Al menos ustedes no me odias cierto?**

 **Poss, que haya guerra! Jajaja NO! MENTIRA! No me maten. Necesito vivir para continuar la historia. Plizzz**

 **.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y no odiado. Jejeje**

 **Nos leemos la prox!**

 **Esperen con ansias el prox cap!**

 **BYE-BYE**

 **BESOS!**

 **CUIDENSEN!**


	5. Capítulo 4 (EDITADO) Narrador Inuyasha

**EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR** **ESTARÁ** **BAJO CADA TITULO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Ella lo sabe..**

 **Inuyasha**

.

.

.

No me fue muy difícil admitir que amaba a Kagome de una manera romántica. ¿Cómo no lo haría? Desde niña, fue un ángel. Atrayéndome como una polilla es atraída a la luz. Su amabilidad y bondad me enamoraron. Cuando daba de mas, sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo detestaba y me encantaba, esa insoportablemente adorable parte suya. No podía creer que fuese tan dar, y no recibir. Su sonrisa iluminaba el día de cualquiera al que se la mostrara. No importa lo malo que hayas empezado la mañana, los problemas que tengas, Kagome era capaz de alegrar el alma de todos. Incluso mi hermano no podía negar esto. Lo veía en sus ojos cuando la miraba, cuando decía que no la soportaba pero era todo lo contrario, porque cuando ella no lo podía ver, el sonreía. No la normal sonrisa sarcástica que me da a mi desde niños. No, las sonrisas que hacia a causa de ella, eran autenticas. Una sonrisa autentica y con sentimientos mas que molestias de mi hermano, querían decir que Kagome era una verdadera angel. O otra cosa, que me asusta y prefiero seguir negando.

De niño me preguntaba, ¿realmente no hay nada que ella desee? Era, soy un niño rico que no tenia problemas en regalarle lo que sea. Y ella solo aceptabas los regalos que le daba en sus cumpleaños. No quería que gaste innecesariamente cosas en ella. Se conformaba con mi amistad y mi compañía. Pasar ratos en mi casa, quedarse a dormir, jugar conmigo a los videojuegos, etc. Jamas me pidió nada egoísta. Kagome no era egoísta. O eso pensé. Mas tarde, al crecer, odie, odie y odie con todo mi ser descubrir, saber la respuesta a mi pregunta de niño. Lo que negué con todas mis fuerzas, fue tan claro a medida que crecíamos que no tuve mas remedio que aceptarlo. Mi amor no sera correspondido, porque ella ya tiene a alguien que ocupa su corazón. Porque, si hay algo, alguien en todo el mundo, que ella quisiera tener, poseer. Es mi hermano mayor. Su amor por él, tampoco me fue muy difícil de descifrar. Era tan nítido en el brillo de sus ojos, al escuchar su nombre, verlo pasar, chocar contra él, saber que esta en la misma casa pero no el mismo cuarto. Kagome es un libro abierto, y lo sabe, sabe que yo se a quien ama. Nunca se atrevió a decírmelo en voz alta, cosa que no hacia falta de todas maneras. Tal vez, por vergüenza, nose. Kagome es muy ciega. Piensa que la amo al igual que una hermana, y no es asi. Y lejos de ser asi, ella aun lo cree. Por eso pienso que puede ser por vergüenza que todavía no me lo ha dicho. Aunque, yo tampoco quiero escuchar esa confesión.

Se que Kagome ama a mi hermano. Él, por otra parte, es una persona complicada, un rompecabezas que no soy capaz de resolver. No logro descifrarlo, no se si tiene sentimientos mas haya de la "amistad" por ella. Sesshomaru no tiene amigos, pero creí, que Kagome era lo mas parecido a una amiga que tenia.

No se que ronda por la cabeza de mi hermano mayor. Mi deseo, es que solo la quiera como a una amiga. O que sus ojos, Kagome sea como yo, una hermana menor. Alguien parte de su familia. No pude desear, estar menos equivocado.

.

.

.

—Clases separadas.—veo en el tablero en frente de mi, la lista de nombres y salones, de cada grado y me encuentro a mi en un salon diferente de Kagome—Genial, no pedí nada mejor hoy.— _Maldita sea._

—No seas así, nos veremos en los descansos.—dice Kagome, tranquila. _Claro, a ella no le inquieta para en lo absoluto no verme a todo momento._

 _¡Bueno! ¿Adivina a qué? ¡A mi me fastidia como el demonio!_ —¡Agh! ¡Ya quiero que termine el día!

—¿Por qué no me sorprende tu comportamiento?—dice Sesshomaru al lado izquierdo de Kagome, buscando su nombre—La escuela es demasiado para tu diminuto cerebro, ¿verdad?

—Sesshomaru, no lo provoques.—él la ignora y se da media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón. Ella se queda embobada, como siempre, viéndolo como se aleja, admirando su espalda.

—¿Crees que también debería cortarse el pelo?—pongo mi barbilla en su hombro, provocando que mi voz llegue como un susurro a su oído. Aunque este hecho no significa, que a ella le incomode o la altere para nada.

—Me gusta su pelo largo.—dice automáticamente, como si dijera sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Son pocas las veces, que me encuentro con esta Kagome. La sincera. Con sus verdaderos sentimientos a flote. Y solo pasa cuando se trata de Sesshomaru. Si se pelea con él, soy su saco de arena para descargarse. Como no puede pegarle a él, se la agarra conmigo, gritándome todo lo que quiere decirle y no se atreve. He vivido esto tantas veces a lo largo de los años, que suelo pensar que me importa menos, pero no es verdad. Me molesta tanto, que solo porque decirlo significa confesarme, no me quejo. No todo el tiempo, al menos.

Mis dientes rechinan—¿Te gustaría él...— _No quiero decir esto_ —aun si se lo cortara?— _Yo lo hice, y no te desagrado ni en lo mas mínimo. Incluso... dijiste que te gusto nuevo estilo de pelo._

Es una estupidez, una pregunta que no debería tener mucha importancia. Sin embargo, la respuesta es tan afilada para mi corazón.

—Sí.—la veo de reojo parpadear. Despierta de su ensoñación. Muy sonrojada, la oigo tragar saliva con fuerza, y decir—V-v-voy a mi casa—se confunde—perdón, a clase. ¡Nos vemos en la azotea!—no espera a que conteste, huye lo mas rápido que puede.

Deja caer mi barbilla, esto hace que me muerda la lengua—¡Auch!

—¡Perdón!—se disculpa sin voltear.

—Que fastidio.— _Es tan linda cuando se avergüenza_ —Me encantaría que fuese por mi.—cierro los ojos, imagino la escena al revés. _Kagome se ve mucho mas linda, cuando se sonroja... por mi._

Vivo en mi imaginación. Calma mis ganas de poseerla. De confesarle mis sentimientos, gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la amo. Que no me importa que ame a otro y que ese otro sea mi odioso hermano. No dejo de amarla por eso. Trate, y fracase. Ella me tiene atrapado. Me hace pensar en cosas cursis, en lo asqueado que estaría mi hermano si me oyera decir en voz alta lo que ella me provoca al verla sonreír. No hay nadie que se parezca a Kagome. Es única y eso me encanta. Me fascina su personalidad. Me enloquece que no sienta lo mismo por mi. Se que soy un buen candidato. Se que sabe que la trataría mejor que nadie. Pero ella parece ser masoquista, sino ¿por qué se fijaría en alguien, tan malo lidiando con las personas como lo es mi hermano? Desde nacimiento que es asi. Un demonio sin corazón. Bueno, nose si es tan asi. Solo que, cuando Kagome llego, su trato hacia mi cambio para peor. Nos distanciamos. No diría que antes de ella eramos unidos. Eramos dos hermanos comunes y corrientes, nos peleábamos, nos arreglábamos, jugábamos juntos, etc. Nose que paso, para que cambiara tan de repente. Se volvió frió, cortante. Era asi con las demás personas, pero yo era su hermano, conmigo era diferente. Hasta que Kagome se hizo mi amiga. Todo cambio. Y pensé lo que los demás decían de él. Mi hermano es un demonio. Un robot sin alma.

—Adivina quién soy.—la voz era la de una chica, estaba detrás mio cubriendo mis ojos con sus manos.

—Kag...— _No, no es ella_ —¿Rin?

—Que aburrido eres, arruinas el suspenso.—tomo sus mano y las aparto de mi cara.

Doy media vuelta. _Sí, es ella_ —Has vuelto.—sonrió, ella se lanza a mis brazos.

—¡Te extrañe! ¿Verdad que tu también?

Me rió—Claro que si.—la suelto—Ya casi tienen la misma estatura—la comparo con Kagome—¿sera que no crecerás mas?

—Calla.—quiere hacerse la ofendida, pero no le sale y termina riéndose, contagiándome su risa—Bueno, ya.—paramos de reír—¿Tienes novia?—pregunta, seria. Hace que me recuerde mas a Sesshomaru, que a Kagome, con esa postura. Y no es de él, sino de ella que es idénticas. En aspecto al menos. _Raro._

—No, ¿quieres decir.. que vienes a pedir mi mano?

—¡Asco! ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo ya tengo alguien a quien amo.

Me rió sin ofenderme—¡Hey! Lastimaste mis sentimiento. ¿Cómo puedes cambiarme con otro? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?—digo, con tono dramático.

—Deja de mentir. Y él tiene mucho, mucho que admirar. No puedo compararlos y nombrar todas las cosas que él tiene y tu no.

—Auch. Exageras. ¿Quién es?— _¿Sesshomaru?_

Sheshomaru no se me compara. Sin embargo, de niños Rin y Sesshomaru parecían tener una union que hasta el día de hoy no logro entender. Ella lo conocía mas bien que cualquiera. A veces sentía que era su madre. Yo se lo decía, y a ella le encantaba la idea. No comprendía porqué le gustaba tanto retarle como una. Era feliz cuando lo hacia enojar. Amaba llamarlo "papá" porque le molestaba. No puedo estar seguro por esa conducta, si lo ama como yo a Kagome o es otro sentimiento diferente que no se cómo explicar.

—¡Dios, no! ¡No es Sesshomaru! ¡Nunca!—sacude a un lado al otro la cabeza—Es tan obvio que fue él, quien primero se te tenia que cruzar por la cabeza.

—Es el más probable.

—Ni remotamente. Jamas.

—¿Entonces quién?

—Ammm... No se...—duda en decírmelo.

—No se lo dire a nadie, vamos.

—Lo se. Es que.. él ahora esta lejos... No lo se.

—¿No sabes si él esta lejos?

—Su nombre es japones. Nació aquí, el problema es, ¿dónde exactamente?

—No entiendo. ¿No sabes donde nació la persona que amas?

La veía tratar, buscar una manera de explicarme.

Parece que no lo consigue y se decide por decirme—Su nombre es Kohaku, Kurosaki Kohaku. ¿Te suena?

—Para nada.—niego con la cabeza.

—¡Ash! ¡Lo sabia! ¿Soy tan tonta.. por tener una pizca de esperanza en encontrármelo?

—Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo..

—..que se pierde. Créeme, lo se. Mas que nadie.

—Esto sonara cursi..—tomo aire, exhalo—Ten fe, si realmente lo deseas, el encontrarlo.. confía en que lo haras. Solo ten fe.

—Sono tan cursi.—dice, riéndose.

Me sonrojo—¡Ya lo se! ¡Deja de reírte!

—¡Perdón, perdón!—trata de parar de reírse. Fracasa por un rato, hasta que lo consigue. Seca sus lagrimas y dice—Perdón, en verdad lo aprecio.

—No parece.

—Es que.. tu reacción fue demasiado linda.

—Ojala tu amiga pensara igual.

—La sigues amando ¿eh?— _Sí, Dios sabe que sí. No podría dejar de hacerlo, no por completo. Kagome siempre tendrá una parte de mi._

—No hace falta que preguntes.

—Lo se.

Lo sabe. Rin la muy perceptible, supo de mis sentimientos al instante y yo ni siquiera los había aclarado aun. Ni siquiera pude negarlo en ese entonces. Mi cara de niño sonrojado, me delato por completo. Rin siempre fue la confidente de todos. Se que también sabe que Kagome ama a mi hermano. Y la apoya, cuando era niño no lo entendía, pero ella me apartaba de Kagome para que pudiese estar a solas con Sesshomaru. Los quería, quiere juntos. Estoy seguro de que sigue con esa meta de emparejarlos. Conmigo quería no ser muy obvia con el tema de con quién quería que este Kagome. Pero no hacia falta que trate de ocultarlo, ya lo sabia. Y no se si su esfuerzo harán buenos frutos, ya que Sesshomaru sigue siendo un rompecabezas para mi. Es una estatua, un robot sin emociones. Yo no puedo probar que es un humano. No sirve que ella siga con ese plan suyo. Va a salir muy mal, y Kagome saldrá lastimada al final.

—¿Y Kagome?

—Sabes que no hablare.

Rin es una chica de palabra. Sabe guardar secretos mejor que nadie. Me ha salvado de muchas, y no solo a mi. Es confiable, a ella recurres si quieres algún consejo o ayuda. A los otros, sabe cómo mandarlos bien a la mierda. No puede quedarse callada con una injusticia. La vi defender a personas que no conocía, solo porque le parecía mal lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la conoces, te das cuenta que sera una de tus mejores amigas. Y estas feliz de haber tenido la gran oportunidad de conocerla.

Suspiro—No te preocupes, no es una novedad, que sepa como se siente ella por mi... Y lo sabes.

Sonríe tristemente—Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí?—asiento—Presiento que este año, me ira muy mal.

—¿Por qué? Recuerdo que eras muy inteligente. De niños, traías la tarea que era para casa ya hecha en la escuela.

Suspira—Fue pura suerte. Ahora, necesitare la ayuda de Sesshomaru mas que nunca.

—Te ha tocado de nuevo su salon.—veo que su nombre esta en la lista de compañeros de Sesshomaru—No sabes lo que disfrutara eso. Enseñarte. Antes, le fastidiaba que fueras mas inteligente que él. Recuerdo, que eras la primera en la clase, y él segundo.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien. Es por eso que le encantara ayudarme.—suena el timbre, dando aviso al comienzo de clases—Deséame suerte.

—Suerte.—y asi nos despedimos—¡Veamonos en la azotea en el descanso!

—¡Si!—contesta, ya lo bastante lejos.

.

.

.

El recreo llego. Mi mejor amigo y yo nos encontramos con Rin en la azotea. Estaba sola, esperándonos sentada. Nadie, ademas de Kagome, mi hermano y mi mejor amigo vienen aquí arriba. Fue Sesshomaru quien marco este lugar como suyo. Aunque, yo sea el que robo la llave de la azotea.

—Llegaste primero.

—Amm.. si.—esta sentada apoyando la cola arriba de las piernas, yo me siento frente suyo.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—Amm.. él.. Él esta...—no puede terminar, y se perfectamente por qué.

—Bien, no importa.— _Mentira_ —Te presento a mi mejor amigo, Miroku.—cambio de tema.

Miroku es mi mejor amigo desde la primaria. Él fue quien primero se acerco a mi, con onda de "seremos buenos amigos". Y asi fue. Me saco la ficha al instante con Kagome. Es mas experimentado con las chicas que yo. Intento ayudarme a conquistarla. Pero me negada cada vez que me proponía una idea. Yo no soy como él. No puedo simplemente tirarme en sima de ella y al otro día pretender que nada paso. O que "puede volver a pasar, pero sin compromisos, ¿bien?". No, a Miroku le encantas las chicas. No se tiene permitido enamorarse, es su regla numero uno. Cree que mi enamoramiento se me va a pasar, después de que cumpla todas mis fantasias con Kagome. Ojala fuese asi. Sin embargo, Kagome me ve solo como un amigo, o un hermano, que es peor. A Miroku le sale bien el papel de casanova. Seria muy divertido verlo enamorado. Que se ponga en mis zapatos, para aprovechar a repetirle todo lo que me ha aconsejado a mi. Seria muy gracioso. Una pequeña venganza de mi parte.

—Hola hermosa—Miroku se arrodilla a su lado, toma su mano y la besa—no era exagerado decir, que te asemejes tanto a nuestro angel.

—¿"Nuestro angel"?—sonríe, mirándome de reojo—¿Así llaman a Kagome?

—Inu la llama asi.

Me sonrojo y le doy un codazo en las costillas—Cállate.

Suelo soñar despierto y llamar a Kagome por ese apodo. Me arrepiento. A Miroku le causa demasiada gracia. Yo me tengo que aguantar sin decir o hacer nada, cuando la llama asi a ella queriendo molestarme a mi. Lo ignoro y lo dejo pasar, para mas tarde poder vengarme.

—¡Auch! ¡Pero si es verdad! Susurrando, observándola. Se te hace agua a la boca.—presiona la parte lastimada—¡Eso dolió! ¡Bien! ¡Ya no dire más nada!—dice, seguido de que lo volviera hacer mas fuerte que antes.

Rin no para de reír—Me agradas.

—Se mi novia, y te agradare aun mas.

—Seamos amigos.—sonríe.

—¡Auch! Te han rechazado con las peores palabras.—me rió en su cara.

Rin no es una chica fácil. Ve a través de las personas. Puede saber mucho de Miroku sin que diga nada. Se ha dado cuenta que es un mujeriego y que no le conviene. Igual, no hace falta de ser un genio para notarlo. Aun asi Rin, de todas maneras tiene un don para leer el alma de cualquiera.

—Has roto mi pobre corazón. Pero... no puedo negarme, al verte sonreír asi.

—Es divertido molestar a Inuyasha, esforcemos juntos en eso, ¿sí?

—Estoy de acuerdo, princesa.

Paro de reírme—Esperen, ¿qué?

Los dos comenzaron a reírse de mi. Sin querer, hice que se aliaran en mi contra. Rin ama hacer molestar a la gente. Es una perra, una perra que me agrada muchísimo. Se lo había dicho de niños, y ella nunca se enojo. Le hacia mucha gracia, y yo no podía enfadarme de verdad con como ella era. No podía cambiarla, nadie podía. Muy pocas veces la he visto enojada en serio. Y no han durado mucho sus enojos. Era la primera en arreglarse y dejarlo pasar. No le da ser rencorosa. No puede o no quiere. Nose. A mi no me hacia sentir bien estar peleado con ella. Era y es mi mejor amiga. No puedo decir que Kagome es mi verdadera mejor amiga, cuando estoy tan enamorado de ella. Por lo que el puesto se lo ha quedado Rin. Con ella puedo ser un amigo sincero. Sin romance, solo amigos. Una hermana mayor que no me molestaría tener.

Un minuto paso, y Kagome dio acto de presencia, junto con Sesshomaru. Por sus comportamientos, parecían que habían peleado. Tal vez no. Pasa que, veía una distancia obvia entre ellos. Como si él quisiera ignorarla mas de la cuenta. Para mi mala suerte, la rutina de Kagome no ha cambiado. Ella, buscando encontrarse con su mirada y él esquivándola. _No,esperen, esta rutina es extraña._ Hoy, Sesshomaru se ha quedado detenidamente observándola, como si estuviese buscando en ella algo. Algo que antes no había notado. Entonces, mira a Rin. Esta... _¿Comparándolas?._ La frecuencia es la misma. De Rin a Kagome. De Kagome a Rin. Hasta que el circuito se corta, por un brusco choque en mi rostro. _¿Esta asesinándome con la mirada? ¡¿Pero qué le pasa?! ¿Qué le hice? ¿Es por Kagome? ¡Date cuenta! ¡Yo la vi primero! ¡¿Bien?!_

Justo cuando iba a plantearle el porqué de su mirada. Rin empezó a decir locuras. Estoy casi seguro que lo hizo a propósito. Apostaría mis autos de colección por ello.

.

.

.

—No me lo creo.

La persona que pude odiar tanto como a Sesshomaru, estaba frente a mis ojos. Koga, el demonio zorro. Mi enemigo de la primaria. Fue un gran y hermoso día, su tan deseada partida. Ese maldito se la paso todo el año que estuvo, molestando a Kagome con ser marido y mujer. Ella lo tomaba en broma, y Koga lo contrario. Él me declaro la guerra cuando yo le advertí, que si no se alejaba de ella la pasaría muy mal. Eso le confirmo que no la veía como amiga y que estaría en medio de ellos dos, sin despegarme de Kagome por ningún minuto. Le fue difícil tratar conmigo, por eso había creído que yo había sido excelente en mi trabajo de protegerla. Fui ingenuo, estaba equivocado. Y pensar... que era el único que se preocupaba, ademas de su familia, de Kagome. _Que idiota._

Hace unos años, a Miroku se le escapo que existía una razón, por la que Koga le tenia miedo a Sesshomaru, caso que yo no daba mucha importancia. Según lo que confeso, sin querer, era que Sesshomaru se había enfrentado a Koga, poniéndole en claro, que Kagome no era una chica con la que él se pudiese meter. En ese entonces, yo me imaginaba, que el maldito zorro le tenia miedo, porque mi hermano tiene una mirada muy intimidante que asusta a cualquiera. _¿Cómo habría de imaginarme que fuese por eso?_ Él siempre mantuvo una clara distancia con Kagome. _¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Que la ama? Y si es asi... ¿desde cuándo?_ No puedo creer que mi hermano no sea un robot con imposibilidad de poseer sentimientos. _No, no, no, Sesshomaru no puede amarla._ Seria injusto y una perdida total para mi. Si él la amara, hasta Koga tendría que retirarse sin decir o hacer nada. Yo he visto y escuchado a lo largo de los años, cuanto amor puede albergar en el corazón de Kagome para él. Y ver como se cumplen sus deseos de niña soñadora, no es algo que pueda soportar. Soy impulsivo, no pienso antes de actuar. No quiero ni imaginar, que haría con ella si estuviesen juntos. Se que me odiaría, y nuestra amistad se acabaría. La amo, por eso tratare de ocultar lo que siento y lo que haría si ella me rechazara y se fuese con él. Me contendré. Aunque se, que algún día ya no podre y me arrepentiré, tarde, de lo que haga.

Ahora, la verdad es que desde entonces, he tenido el deseo de que fuera solo él mi enemigo. Seria más sencillo y menos complicado con Koga.

—Bestia.

—Maldito zorro. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me invitaron.

—¿Quién en el mundo.. querría invitarte a ti—lo señalo—a cualquier lugar?—aparta mi mano que lo señala—Y tener la maldita desgracia.. de pasar horas, minutos, segundos.. contigo.

—Mi nueva amiga Rin..—la señala con solo un movimiento de su brazo, hacia atrás—aquí presente.—la veo venir junto con Sesshomaru. Éste, teniendo enganchado a su brazo a una chica desconocida para mi.

—¿Es verdad que son amigos?—pregunto a Rin cuando llega, con mis brazos cruzados.

—También, me invito a ir con ella a TU casa.—agrega Koga y me señala—No me emociona la idea, pero...

Sabias que me molestaría a muerte, aparto su mano señalando—¡A mi me da el triple del disgusto! ¡Rin! ¡¿Es cierto?!

—Sí, ¿por qué eres tú.. el que se molesta?—dice indignada.

—Traición. Esto es traición.—me siento herido.

—Perdóname Inuyasha.— _Mentirosa, no lo sientes para nada_ —Koga ira, si esta perra lo hace.—señala a la chica desconocida. Rin esta al otro lado de Sesshomaru manteniendo distancia de ambos, seguro para no tirarse encima de la chica desconocida y arrancarle todos los pelos uno por uno.

—¡Dímelo a la cara!—grita ofendida esta.

—P-e-r-r-a.—deletrea y lo escribe en el aire—Perra. ¿Quieres que te lo tatué en la frente o qué? Pe-rra.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Dile algo!—lloriquea, como si fuese su novia.

Que yo sepa, Sesshomaru nunca ha tenido una novia. No se cuál es su tipo o si tiene un tipo. Pero no creo que esta chica lo sea. Él odia a las chicas molestas como ella. Rin es molesta, solo que ella puede ser una excepción a la regla.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?—digo—Sesshomaru, no me importa si tu novia quiere ir. Koga no ira.

—¡Ella no es su novia!—grita Rin cruzada de brazos y con los puños apretados—¡Suéltalo zorra!—ella niega con la cabeza, y le enseña la lengua—¡Maldita prostituta! ¡Suéltalo ya!—no se aguanta mas, y tira de ella para desengancharlo. Sin éxito, la chica se aferra mas a Sesshomaru.

—Rin me invito. Ire.—dice Koga, decidido a irritarme.

—No, es mi casa.

—Ya lo se, idiota.

—¡Rin! Deja, ya basta.—ordeno Sesshomaru. Rin perdió ante su duro semblante.

Rin se coloca a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados, frente de la chica—Ya veras, maldita prosti...

—¡Rin!—la callo Sesshomaru. La chica, sonrió victoriosa.

—Tú-no-iras.—repito a Koga. Éste maldito zorro esta haciendo que me cabree.

—Inuyasha, Koga ira.—dice Rin sin mirarme con sus ojos fijos hacia quien tiene adelante. Ella sí, ya esta cabreada.

 _¡No te las tomes conmigo!_ —No.—me cruzo también de brazos.

—Sí.

—No-es-no. Y punto.

—Sí-es-sí. Y punto seguido.

—No insistas.

—Acéptalo.

—No.

—Hazlo.

—Perdiste bestia, deja de llorar.—Koga esta al lado de Sesshomaru y en frente mio.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Déjalo ir.—dice Rin mirándome.

—¡ÉL-NO-IRA-JA-MAS!—se lo grito en la cara.

Perdí. Y me arrepentí de gritarle a Rin. Da miedo cuando se cabrea. Y es peor no tenerla de tu lado. Rin como tu enemiga, puede llegar a ser malvada y despiadada, a un nivel que no te imaginas. Sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere. Es manipuladora y una excelente mentirosa. Es una maestra del engaño. Tiene un futuro de actriz profesional asegurado como trabajo. Famosa y muy reconocida por todo el mundo. Sabe que decirte o hacer para ponerte mal o bien. No se si es una bruja o qué, pero es mejor no meterse con ella cuando esta cabreada. Lo se, y aun asi voy y meto la pata.

Nadie me apoyo. Mi mejor amigo, hipnotizado por la nueva amiga de Kagome, no sirvió para nada de ayuda, en tal estado de trance. Los dos se miraban igual, ella quería evitar su mirada, pero al final no pudo. Es la primera vez que lo veo asi y no puedo burlarme porque estoy aterrado de Rin y muy enojado al mismo tiempo con ella, Koga y Sesshomaru que es el principal culpable de todo este lió.

—¡Kagome!—grita de felicidad Koga—No tienes una idea... de todo lo que te he extrañado.—dice, al terminar de besar su mano.

Nose porqué me paralice sin hacer nada. Me quede viéndolo como un idiota sin reacción. La libertad y espontaneidad con como la tocaba, me dieron envidia. Una envidia que hizo que me quedara en shock. Soy un cobarde por no actuar asi. No es respeto por Kagome, es cobardía. Me cuesta admitir que pienso eso. Me justificaba diciéndome, que por respeto no la trataba como él. Que no quería ser un idiota. Que no quería perder nuestra amistad. _¡A la mierda la amistad!_ Yo jamas quise ser solo su amigo.

—¿Koga?—lo reconoce.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta.—dice el maldito zorro, sin haber soltado su mano.

—¿Sigues con esa propuesta de casamiento? Solo eramos unos niños.— _¡Ella jamas aceptaría! ¡Estúpido zorro!_

—Pero ya no lo somos... Estamos a la edad en que podemos hacer eso y mucho m...—mi reacción fue tardía. Sesshomaru me descoloco. No se suponía que él reaccionara, yo debía protegerla, no él.

—Kagome. Vamos.— _¡No la mandes, como si fueras su padre o su nov.._ —Kagome, vamos.—repite, elevando más el tono de su voz.

 _¡¿Y qué, con ese maldito tono?! ¡Llamarla, como si tuviese el maldito derecho..._ —..yasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Hey!—me llama Rin.

Me quede quieto, los observe irse. Mis pensamientos me abordaban sin dejarme correr tras ellos. No tiene sentido que los siga. Me ahorro el dolor de ver una escena que no deseo que pase, y sea incapaz de evitar. No soy su novio, no tengo derecho de quejarme. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera sin estar pendiente de lo que yo piense.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Hey, cálmate. Me dejaste preocupada...

—Lo siento. Perdón, no es contigo.—me restriego una mano por la cara.

—Te quedaste colgado.—dice—Pense... que los seguirías.

—Me tomo por sorpresa.—sigo con los ojos fijos en la salida, todavía grabada en mi mente la escena de ellos dos yéndose juntos—Es la primera vez que la llama asi, de ese modo, con ese tono.

Suspira—Tú.. ¿No seria mejor que tú...

—¡Maldita bestia!—grita Koga, Rin se interpone en su camino—¡Sal del medio, para que pueda moler a golpes a ese maldito!

—Él no fue quien te lastimo.—me defiende Rin. Ya se le ha pasado el cabreo.

—¿No fue Inuyasha?—despierta de su ensoñación Miroku. La amiga de Kagome, vuelve a evitar mirarlo.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas.

—Amigo, no tienes que empezar una palea ahora. No debiste golpearlo, no aquí al menos.—refiriéndose al colegio.

—¡Yo no fui!—grito exasperado.

—¿¡Te atreves a mentirme en la cara!?—grita Koga, y el dolor lo envuelve por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie—¡Maldi..ta seas!

—Ya cálmate Koga.—trata de tranquilizarlo Rin—¿Eres un chico fuerte, no?.. No hagas ver que Inuyasha es capas de dañarte.

—¡C-c-claro que no es nada!—cae en su trampa—¿Piensas que esto me dolió? ¡Fue una caricia! ¡Ca-ri-cia!

Todos reímos—¿Te gusto mi caricia, maldito pervertido?—él se sonroja.

Esta es una prueba de como caen las personas en las trampas de Rin. Es un perra, pero una a que le sabes tomar cariño y respeto. Es la mejor aliada que puedes desear tener a tu lado. Con ella tienes una victoria asegurada. En su contra, pierdes seguro. En eso, Sesshomaru es la prueba. Cuando se enoja, cuando no puede hacer nada para detenerla. Sabe que no tiene sentido mantener una pelea contra ella. Es imparable.

—¡Naraku!—exclama Kagura, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lo vemos, a un señor joven de unos 20 pocos años, lentamente salir de un auto muy caro, y caminar en nuestra dirección. Tenia traje caro de empresario. Una mirada que me hacia recordar a Sesshomaru. Y un aura que era mucho mas oscura que la de él.

—Kagura.—es la voz adulta, efectivamente de un hombre joven. Traje negro de etiqueta, camisa negra sin corbata, con los dos primeros botones sin abrochar.

—Hermano mayor. Te dije, que iría a casa de un amigo.—le reprocha Kagura.

Justo, Sesshomaru vuelve sin Kagome—Kagura, sera mejor que vayas a casa. Hoy no es un buen día. Ademas, él vino aquí a buscarte. Hazle caso a tu hermano.

Naraku, el hermano mayor de Kagura, la chica misteriosa. Mira de arriba hacia abajo a Sesshomaru como si estuviera evaluándolo. Después me vio a mi, dio una mirada como si entendiera porqué el parecido.

—No, Sesshomaru.—sacude la cabeza—Dije que iría contigo.—lo toma del brazo—Hermano mayor, déjame ir con él, por favor.

—No, Kagura. Tenemos que irnos.—contesta, serio.

—Kagura, hazle caso a tu hermano.—dice Sesshomaru— Mañana nos volveremos a ver.

—¿Lo prometes?—apoya su pecho, apretandolo contra su brazo.

—¡ASH! ¡YA VETE PERRA!—Rin tira hacia atrás de ella, con gran fuerza, consiguiendo como resultado despegarla al fin de Sesshomaru. Le da una patada en el trasero, provocando que Kagura caiga en brazos de su hermano, quien ni la sostiene—¡Deja de fantasear! ¡Lo veras aquí, solo aquí!—señala el piso de la escuela.

—¡Eso dolió duende maldito!—Kagura era centímetros alta, en comparación con Rin.

—¡¿Cómo mierda me llamo?!

—Duende maldito.—contesta Koga. Todos nos lo quedamos mirando. _¡IDIOTA!_ gritando internamente.

—¡HIJA DE PU...—evitando que corra a destrozarla, Sesshomaru la rodeo con un brazo, y tapo su boca con el otro. Ahogando sus gritos de protesta.

—Gracias Sesshy lindo.— _¿Sesshy lindo? ¡Dios!_ —Nose, que le hubiese hecho, a ese duende, si se me acercaba más.— _¿No sera al revés? Ni me imagino, qué estará pensando Rin en hacerte ahora_ —Nos vemos mañana, mi amor.—se despide lanzandole un beso a mi hermano.

Recién al entrar al coche e irse Kagura, Rin se zafo del agarre de mi hermano—¡PROSTITUTA MAL PAGADA! ¡MALPARIDA! ¡BARATA! ¡CORPIÑO CON RELLENO! ¡DIOS SABE LO EMOCIONADA QUE ESTAS POR CUMPLIR LOS 18, Y PODER OPERARTE ESAS TETAS CAÍDAS, ARRUGADAS PEOR QUE LAS DE UNA VIEJA!—gritaba al coche, que podía divisarse, a la distancia.

Esta es otra prueba de lo cabreada que puede ponerse Rin si la provocas. Suerte que Sesshomaru tiene la suficiente fuerza para retenerla. Porque sino, hubiese sido un asesinato. Kagura hubiese pasado a la historia. Y Rin estaría feliz por toda la vida, sin arrepentirse. Sabría ocultar las pruebas de su delito y vivir sin problemas. Si no tuvieses miedo, estarías loco o serias un masoquista o suicida.

—Recuérdenme no dejar que me convierta en enemiga de Rin.—es lo primero que dice la amiga de Kagome, asentimos todos, menos Sesshomaru, asustados.

Nos reencontramos con Kagome. Ésta nos estaba esperando al doblar, en el final de una cuadra.

—¿Dónde esta...

—¿Kagura?—termina Rin. Mostrándose muy feliz, sonríe y miente—Sesshomaru la mando a la m..—él volvió a taparle la boca.

—Solo le dije, que hoy no era un buen momento para que viniera. Ademas, vino su hermano a buscarla.

La cara de Kagome se ilumino. Era evidente que no se espera esa respuesta. Hace unos segundos, se la veía decaída esperando una respuesta negativa.

 _¡No actúes tan feliz!_ —¿P-p-p-por q-q-qué tar-tardaron tanto?— _¡No tartamudees!_

 _¡Finge normalidad Inuyasha! No dejes que esto te afecte_ —Este idiota, quiso atacarme después de que Sesshomaru, fue quien en un principio, en realidad lo hiciera.— _Hubiese sido yo_ —Creyó que había sido yo.

—¡Por supuesto que fuiste tu! ¡Meter a tu hermano, cuando es claramente comprensible, para ti bestia, tener mas motivos para atacarme!

—¡Tengo motivos!— _Kagome_ —¡Si los tengo!— _Es Kagome_ —¡Pero no fui yo, maldito zorro!— _¡Tendría que haber sido yo!_

—¡CA-LLEN-SEN!—grito con todas sus fuerzas Rin—En verdad me cansaron. Los matare a ambos si siguen.

Ambos cerráramos la boca en todo el camino a casa. Aunque, no faltaban nuestras miradas asesinas, cada que Rin no nos veía. Ya lo aclare, mejor no meterse con ella.

.

.

.

Puse toda mi concentración en el juego cuando encendimos la consola y con Koga como rival, comenzamos a jugar. Inevitablemente, debido a mi pésima concentración, iba perdiendo. En la pantalla del televisor, aparecía la imagen de Kagome sonrojada, tartamudeando, nerviosa... Si su felicidad hubiese sido por otra cosa, también me alegraría. Pero no, no lo es. Sesshomaru es la causa de su hermosa sonrisa. Que ahora intenta ocultar, porque a Sesshomaru, extrañamente, se le ocurrió quedarse en mi cuarto y en mi cama. Se hace el dormido, no entiendo porqué, escuchando toda la conversación de las chicas.

 _¿Por qué Kagome? ¿Por qué?_ Son las preguntas que inundan mi mente. Sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que dicen las chicas.

—¡No!—grita Kagome, llamando la atención de todos. Volteo, Sesshomaru y Rin ya no están—Perdón, hable demasiado alto.—le tiemblan los labios.

Pongo en pausa el juego—¿Estas bien?— _Como si fuera a decirme la verdad._

—Si, todo esta bien. Sigan con lo suyo.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.— _Mentirosa._

 _¿Es por Rin y Sesshomaru? ¿Te provoca tanto, que tienes que ponerte de esa forma? ¿No tendrá nunca fin, este repetido escenario?_ —Okey.—callo las voces en mi cabeza.

—¡Lo hiciste porque sabias que perderías! ¡Bestia maldita!— _¡Ojala solo perdiera en esto!_

—¡Cállate, zorro!

Escuche la puerta cerrarse, detrás de ella.

 _Vuelve..._

Ella sabe que Rin no haría nada fuera de la definición "amistad", con Sesshomaru. Se deja llevar por celos y la curiosidad. No mide las consecuencias de sus acciones. La envidia es veneno, y ella esta envenenada. _Tonta._ _Haras que te lastimes.._

Prefiero distraerme, dejarla ir por ahora. No puedo detenerla cada que esta a punto de cometer un error. Tengo que dejarla equivocarse, para ver si aprende. Si la protejo todo el tiempo, no crecerá. _Regresa, por favor.. Kagome.._ Me contradigo cuando pienso en esto. Tengo que dejar que se corte. _Por favor, no te hagas esto..._ Porque sere yo, quien estará, para curar, coser sus heridas al final.

.

.

.

Rato mas tarde, Kagome regresa pálida, su pecho no paraba de subir y bajar, como si hubiese corrido un maratón.

—Kagome, enserio. ¿Qué te sucede?

Primero grita de la nada. Se altera y se arrepiente quedándose callada. Se va y corre directo a la trampa. Se lastima y vuelve agitada. No puede andar arrepintiéndose cuando su instinto le indica el camino contrario. Vuelve y me este mal presentimiento que me quema y nose porqué.

—Sango, te invito a mi casa.—me evita. _¿Por qué me evitas?_

Se esfuerza por mantener los ojos fijos en Sango. La conozco, me esta evitando. _¿Qué pudo escuchar para tener que hacerlo?_ _Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. Uno horrible_.

Sango asiente, se levanta y toma sus cosas—Nos vemos mañana.—dice rápido, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto y sale junto con la otra.

Apago el televisor—¡De nuevo! ¡Bestia... si que eres un mal perdedor!— _El MEJOR perdedor de todos._

—Cállate.—Me levanto del suelo, y hecho a correr tras ella.

—¡Cobarde!— _¡Cállate!_

 _¿Por qué me siento tan aterrado?_ _¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué te hice?_ _¿Por qué siento que huyes de mi?_ _¡Dios! ¡Alguien! ¡Alguien que responda!_

La inocencia de Kagome, hizo invisibles mis sentimientos. Los tomaba como una simple muestra de afecto por parte de un mejor amigo. Adoraba mi manera de ser. Agradecía tenerme a su lado. Pensaba que no existía una persona mas amable que yo con ella. Se sentía afortunada por tenerme. Ni se imaginaba que mi personalidad amable y confiable era por ella, porque quería que me notase, que solo me viese a mi. Claramente no lo logre. Me quede con el puesto de mejor amigo, que me quedaba bien pintado.

No quiero ser su amigo. Sin embargo, si es la única opcion que tengo para quedarme a su lado, mentiré, fingiré que no me duele que huya de mi. Así que, la sigo, corro y la alcanzo en la entrada principal. Nose qué decir o hacer.

—¡Espera Kagome! ¿Pasa algo malo?—no se voltea, noto como tiembla su espalda.

—Enserio, estoy bien.— _¡JA! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Tú no sabes el significado de estar bien!_ —No te preocupes, mañana nos vemos.

—Pero Kag..

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—que lo repitiera me hirió más—¡Por favor, perdóname!

—¿Qué?— _Lo sabe.._ —¿Por qué lo siente?— _No puedes pedirme... que te perdone eso_ —¿Qué...— _¡¿Qué carajos sientes?! ¡¿Que te ame?! ¡Por un demonio! ¡Es demasiado tarde ahora!_

—Mañana nos vemos.—hecha a correr, llevándose arrastrada a Sango consigo.

—¡Kagome!—mis pies no se mueven, mis piernas de debilitan. Caigo de rodillas—¡Mierda!—con mis puños cerrados golpeo la cerámica del piso de la casa. Sigo golpeándolo hasta que no siento dolor, solo puedo ver la sangre emanando de mis nudillos.

Nose como se entero. Rin no se lo dijo, confió en ella. Si alguien pudo habérselo dicho, fue mi maldito hermano mayor. Rin es una chica de palabra, ella seria incapaz de revelar un secreto. Por lo que, después de unos minutos, entro a mi casa y me encamino al cuarto de Sesshomaru. Opto por asomar mi oído a su puerta.

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser..—no dejaba de repetir Rin, me la imagino caminando en círculos.

—Cálmate, no es lo que piensas.—dice Sesshomaru, inmutable.

—¡Ella nos oyó!

—Pero no, lo que tu imaginas.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?!—silencio—¡Te lo dije a ti, porque sabia, perfectamente, que podrías ocultarlo! ¡ASH! ¡No me esta permitido cometer errores! ¡Podría no existir! ¡¿Entiendes?!— _¿De qué carajos están hablando? Ya comienza con sus locuras._

—Bueno, mírate. No desapareciste, sigues aquí.— _¿Desaparecer? Le contagio la locura a mi hermano. Bueno... en realidad, loco siempre estuvo._

—¡B-b-bueno sí, pero...—hace una pausa—Nos escucho hablar de Inuyasha. Él me matara. Se suponía que era un secreto.— _Kagome lo sabe.. Tenia razón, ella lo sabe._

Sabia que Rin seria incapaz de revelar un secreto. Entiendo que lo hable con Sesshomaru, él también sabe leer a las personas. Me molesta con lo embobado que estoy con Kagome desde niños.

—Es una verdadera sorpresa, que no lo hubiese sabido ya. Ese niño, es tan fácil de leer.— _¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea.. de lo difícil que fue.. ocultar a Kagome... mis sentimientos por ella!_

—No hables asi de él, esta sufriendo. Es igual a ti, cuando creías que ella lo amaba a él.— _¡Maldición! ¡Mierda! ¡La ama!_ —Se que estas feliz, no finjas.

Esta era la confirmación que nunca quise obtener. Su amor por ella me creaba a mi una gran desventaja. No se puede competir contra un amor mutuo. Y ni pensar, con Rin a su lado. Perdí. No, en realidad jamas tuve el as de ganar. Ambos se aman. Serán felices juntos, se casaran, tendrán un montón de hijos y su amor durara hasta el final de su días, bla, bla, bla. Con todo este maravilloso futuro, ¿qué esperan? ¿que sea testigo en su boda? ¿que sea el padrino de la boda y de sus hijos? _No, no, no, no._ Olvídense de mi. Borren mi recuerdo de su memoria y yo les jurare que también tratare de hacerlo. No quiero estar en ese futuro con una cara sonriente falsa. No quiero ver que Kagome me tenga lastima. O se impida ser feliz a su lado, frente a mi. No deseo su felicidad, tampoco que ella sea infeliz por mi. Esto seria mas llevadero, si Sesshomaru no fuese quien quiere a su lado en el matrimonio y como padre de sus hijos.

No contesta por unos segundos—...Ella.. ella nunca dijo que me amara. No estoy feliz por esto.

—Negador.

—No soy negador.

—N-e-g-a-d-o-r. Negador.—comienza a reír—Tu rostro no miente, ¡Estas tan feliz!

—Cierra la boca.—no lo dice enojado, o molesto. Es.. _¡Vergüenza!._

Sesshomaru avergonzado, es una emoción que no se puede creer. Puede contar con los dedos de la mano, mis memorias de un Sesshomaru avergonzado. Y en casi todas esta Kagome. Lo que explica todo ahora.

No me aguante, tuve que abrir la puerta de una patada, rompiendo el picaporte—¡¿Crees que ganaste?! ¡¿Que dejare que te la quedes?! ¡Estas muy equivocado si llegas a pensar, por un instante, que tus deseos se harán realidad ahora! Kagome no me ama a mi. Si, es cierto. Eso no significa que te ame a ti. ¡¿Bien?!

—Inuyasha, lo siento. Pero.. no te permitiré que te interpongas en su camino.—no es Sesshomaru, sino Rin quien me contesta.

Sabia que ella lo defendería a muerte en este caso. No obstante, no dejaba de dolerme. Se sentía como una traición. Aunque ya sabia que pasaría, el sentimiento no desaparecía.

—Rin, no hables.—dice Sesshomaru.

—Rin, este no es un asunto tuyo. Solo es suyo y mio.—digo.

—No, yo también estoy implicada. Mi existencia y futuro lo están.

Otra de sus locuras sin sentido. Nadie sabe decir de que van sus disparates. Yo las dejaba pasar sin tratar de darle una explicación. Ella no te respondía con claridad. Cambia de tema. Esquivaba con gran habilidad las preguntas. Eso era lo que mas le fastidiaba a Sesshomaru, que le ocultara cosas. Que para él, tenían una verdadera importancia que nadie creía.

—Calla, ya no sigas.—Sesshomaru la hace salir, fuera de la habitación—Vete a casa de Kagome.

—¡No! ¡Inuyasha puede entender!

—No, y no discutiremos sobre esto. Vete.

No quería que yo supiese. Miraba a Rin con advertencia. Sus ojos decían que la pasaría mal si decía lo que no debía. Los ojos de Rin, en cambio, decían que le importaba una mierda. Ahora me daban mucha curiosidad.

—¿Pueden no actuar, como si yo no estuviese aquí?—subo la voz—¿Me explicaras las locuras que estas diciendo?

—No son locuras, es literalmente vida o muerte.—habla seria—No puedes meterte. No lo hagas Inuyasha, te lo suplico.

—Eso no es una explicación coherente, ¿sabes?

—No, no lo es.—dice Sesshomaru, con voz cansada—No la escuches.— _Quiero escucharla porque tu no quieres que la escuche._

—No me digas que hacer. Yo decidiré si debo o no, escuchar sus locuras.

—¡No son locuras! ¡Tengo pruebas!

—¿Cuáles pruebas?

—¡Rin, basta!—eleva la voz Sesshomaru. _Realmente le preocupa que lo sepa._

—Marcas de nacimiento. Padre y madre por igual.—sonríe orgullosa.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

—No te atrevas..—advirtió Sesshomaru.

Rin prefirió arriesgarse—Te alertara saber quienes son mis padres.

Conozco a sus padres. Una es la hermana menor de la madre de Kagome. El otro, su padre, lo conocí un día en el que él la vino a buscar en casa de Kagome. Ella y yo la vimos irse caminando hacia la parada del autobús. Tenia cara de niño, era pelirrojo y muy joven. No se parecía en nada a Kagome. La madre de Rin, ambas tenían su parecido.

—¿Tanto suspenso es necesario? Ni que fueran Kagome y Sesshomaru.—fue una broma, pero lo que capte por el rabillo del ojo, como Sesshomaru cerraba sus manos, hechas puños con fuerza, me desconcertó. _¿Va a pegarme? ¿Tanto te afecto?_

—Rin, vete-en-este-preciso-instante.—no recuerdo en toda mi vida, haber presenciado a un Sesshomaru tan... _¿Nervioso?_ Este era un Sesshomaru raro y nuevo.

Ella esta temblando. Le da la espalda, para dirigirme la mirada solo a mi. Tiene miedo de voltearse. Sin embargo, no piensa retirarse todavía. Lo ignora.

—Por razones... vergonzosas, no puedo mostrarte, la que me relaciona, directamente, con mi madre.—se sonroja—La de mi padre, si puedo enseñártela.

—Rin, no hace falta que te pelees con él.. por esto. No es tu problema.— _No quiero meterme entre ustedes. Y Sesshomaru... se ve muy mal._

Es mi mejor amiga. Se que lo quiere a Sesshomaru con todo y defectos. No quiero romper lo que tienen por esto. Es mi problema y el de él. Ella no tiene nada que ver. Por mas que desee saber la verdad, ella sigue siendo mi amiga. No puedo verla deprimida sabiendo que soy el culpable.

Pense que se estaba dando la vuelta para enfrentarlo, disculparse... Y no. Se levanta la remera, exponiendo su espalda—¿La reconoces?

—No... puede... ser..— _¿Estoy soñando? ¿Estoy despierto? No puedo captar la diferencia._

Reconozco esa marca de nacimiento porque Sesshomaru y yo la tenemos. _¿Es una coincidencia? ¿Es un tatuaje?_ Todos los Taisho tenemos esa misma marca. Es común encontrarla en hijos y nietos.

—¿La tienes también, cierto?—se baja la remera y se pone frente a mi, de vuelta.

Una gran luna menguante, color violeta, cubría el centro de su espalda. Algunas las consideran extrañas y hermosas. A mi no me genera nada. Sin embargo, lo que vi en su espalda me asombro. Justo en el mismo lugar, forma y color. _¿Es realmente una coincidencia?_

—¿Tú... c-c-c-có-cómo.. ¿Cómo tú...— _¿Fue una ilusión? ¿Cierto? ¿No es posible? ¡Imposible!_

—Mi apellido no es "Higurashi". Es Taisho, Rin Taisho. Hija de Sesshomaru Taisho y Kagome Higurashi.

 _No, yo no escuche eso. Estoy demente o teniendo una pesadilla._ Rin esta loca, eso si es verdad. _Como si fuese posible que yo fuese tío a esta edad._ No puedo contestar, no puedo pedir explicaciones. Mis labios en O no se mueven. No pestañeo.

—¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras!—grita muy enojado Sesshomaru, pasa a un lado y sale trotando por las escaleras, desde ahí grita—¡Vete ya de una vez!

—¡Bien! ¡Me iré! ¡Pero porque yo quiero! ¡¿Bien?!—Sesshomaru no contesta—¡ASH! ¡MIERDA! ¡YA VOY!

—¿Qué sucede?—aparece Miroku.

—¡NADA!—Rin lo empuja, en camino a las escaleras. Escucho el estruendo de la puerta principal al cerrarse por Rin.

Sesshomaru no regreso.

—¡Te perdono!—dice Miroku al aire—Inuyasha, ¿estas bien? ¡Oye! ¿Hay alguien ahí?—mi boca no consigue crear ningún sonido—Inuyasha, me iré. Si precisas algo, llámame. ¿Okey?—silencio—Amigo, si esto es por Ángel...—refiriéndose a Kagome—Veras.. pronto estarás mejor, te lo aseguro.. Además, hay muchas chicas que puedo presentarte, mas tarde te enviare algunos números...

—¡Bestia! ¡Ya me aburrí! ¡Me voy!—anuncia Koga, y se va.

Miroku lo sigue—Inuyasha, me voy. ¡Mañana nos vemos!—grita desde las escaleras.

Cuando vuelvo a la normalidad, golpeo varias veces con los puños la pared. Sangre saliendo de los nudillos de mi mano no herida—No, esto no es una pesadilla.—Pero... _¿Qué parte no lo es?_

 _._

.

.

Rin y Kagome son idénticas en apariencia. Por dentro, sus maneras de ser, son absolutamente diferentes una de la otra. Kagome es dulce, tierna, adorable. Sentimental y emocional, por lo que es mortal cuando la haces enfadar. Aunque, casi todas las veces, su perdón es fácil de obtener. Es competidora con los videojuegos, solo por ellos y nada mas. Sabe dar, y compartir demasiado. Calla... muchas cosas. Y sé, que existen momentos donde quiere gritar, expulsarlo todo hacia fuera. Pero no se lo permite, no sin anticipar el dolor que le producirán sus acciones. A la vista, es una chica fuerte. Quienes la conocen realmente, saben que esta hecha de cristal. Encerrada en una caja, que alerta "CUIDADO, FRÁGIL". Tanto que, a pesar de que creas que fue muy poco lo que le causaste, eso que es tan insignificante para ti, puede causarle un terrible daño a una persona como lo es Kagome. Rin a diferencia suya, es energética, muy charlatana, imparable. Coinciden en ser sentimentales y emocionales. Es territorial. Ama a Sesshomaru, pero con un amor familiar. Eso lo se, porque cuando me veo reflejado en sus ojos, aun de niña, es como la manera en la que, antes yo admiraba a mi padre. Desde que eramos niños, todavía lo ve igual. Los dos tienen la misma edad, pero a veces lo llama "papá". Sesshomaru lo odia, trata de ocultar ese hecho, no sabia porqué. A mi me resultaba verdaderamente gracioso, como consiguió y aun consigue, fastidiarlo tanto. Solo que, hay una cosa que me ha molesta todo este tiempo. En mi imaginación, ellos se veían como padre e hija. Esto hacia que mi inconsciente, los juntase con Kagome con el papel de madre. Eran una gran y amada familia feliz. Era una fantasia, irreal. _Sesshomaru y Kagome.. Rin, con papel de hija. No puede ser..._

—Imposible. Es imposible.— _Infinitamente imposible_ —¡No es posible!

* * *

 **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa termine!**

 **Hace tres días que quería subir el cap, pero no pude *carita llorona***

 ***suspirar* Bueno... ya lo he hecho, por fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **COMENTEN CUALQUIER COSA! No literal, pongan "cualquier cosa" ok? Graciosiños.**

 **.**

 **BESOS!**

 **BYE-BYE!**

 **CUIDENSEN!**

 **Estoy pensando pal prox cap, a Sesshomaru como narrador.. Que onda? Quieren saber el punto de vista de Sessh?**


	6. Capitulo 5 (EDITADO) Narrador Sesshomaru

**EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR** **ESTARÁ** **BAJO CADA TITULO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **¿Qué si te dijera...**

 **SESHOMARU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Por qué me enamore de ella?

Siempre quise poseerla, gritar a los cuatro vientos que era mía, únicamente mía. Alejaría a cualquiera que quisiera tenerla.

Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma chica. Nada bueno puede salir, después de entender eso.

Con Inuyasha, de niños, Kagome y él crearon un gran vínculo, uno que, ni yo, podía atreverme a quebrar. Desde ahí, empecé a comportarme molesto y grosero con ella, también con él. Puse una barrera entre nosotros. Esta rivalidad entre hermanos, no la quería. Competir por el amor de una niña, cuando sabes de antemano quien triunfara, ¿qué sentido tenia luchar, si sabes que no eres tú quien ganara al final? El niño que fui era inteligente, no permitiría que rompieran su corazón. Si al finalizar esta historia, sería yo el que quedara mal parado, destruido, dañado. Renuncie, ya desde antes de comenzar la pelea, me aparte muy lejos de su felicidad. A un planeta de distancia como un cobarde.

.

.

.

Casi diez años se cumplieron, y Rin regreso.

 _ ***God don't leave me..***_

Pasaron muchas cosas, durante esos años. Yo acepte con mala gana mi amor por Kagome. Negarlo... ya se le hacía incontrolable para mi corazón. A medida que ella crecía, la belleza que desprendía por dentro y fuera eran deslumbrantes. Era estúpidamente cursi lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza cada que la veía pasar frente a mí. Si mi rostro no fuese tan inexpresivo, de seguro ya habría sido descubierto por ella sin dudar.

 _ ***I'll freeze***_

Sí, soy un cobarde, agradezco haber nacido con este rostro, para que ella no note mis verdaderos sentimientos. Lo admito, si me descubriera no sería capaz de oír una respuesta de rechazo. La arrinconarla entre mis imaginarias cuatros paredes, una prisión personalizada que construir solo para ella. Del cual, jamás en toda su larga vida pudiese escapar, huir de mí. La haría mía, por las buenas o por las malas. Y es porque soy cobarde, no me confieso.

 _ ***I panic..***_

No la aprisiono porque no me permitiría a mí mismo, que ella me odiase. Mis instintos, mi impaciencia, la lastimarían, y Kagome es extremadamente frágil. Claro que la dañaría, no existiría medicina en el mundo entero, que pudiese curarla de mi mal. No soy adecuado para ella, porque no podría dejarla ir.

 _ ***..in my bedroom half asleep***_

Ver el daño que le causaría por mi estupidez, me sumergiría de lleno en la profundidad de mis pecados. Un hoyo negro que me succionara por completo. Estaría en la nada, vagando sin propósito. Se que suena exagerado, tal vez, pero es la verdad. Soy propenso a la oscuridad. Me llama y estoy a centímetros de contestar el teléfono.

 _ ***God, don't tempt me..***_

Lo más imperdonable que puedes hacerle a un ángel, es cortarle las alas. Justamente por esto, Rin no tendría que haber vuelto para tentarme a cometer ese irremediable acto. Estaban bien las cosas así, sin involucrarme entre mi hermano y Kagome, dándoles su espacio para encontrar su final feliz. Uno del que no anhelaba ser parte. La barrera aun no era derribada, y Rin vino con el propósito de hacerlo.

 _ ***..I'm weak***_

Soy débil, no como Inuyasha. Se perfectamente la clase de persona que es, sé que él haría de todo por no la lastimarla. Contrario a mí, sabría protegerla, amarla correctamente. Mientras que mi deseo siga siendo poseerla, que me ame solo a mí. Quiero que sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su llanto, su felicidad y tristeza me pertenezcan. Sean dedicadas y dirigidas, solo a mí. No quiero que nadie más la ame, la desee como yo. Este no es un amor que Kagome aceptaría, es del que ella se asustaría. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar una cara de terror por mi culpa. Me aterra.

 _ ***And either way, it's a shitty way to leave***_

Son deseos con los que no puedo permitirme, someter a Kagome en cumplir. Ella es una chica que da de sobremanera. No para, y yo no la hare parar. Lo que menos quiero hacer es cambiarla para mal. Porque es lo que haría, la mancharía con mi suciedad. Una de la que estoy completamente cubierto. Sé cuan arduo trabajaría en limpiarme. Un trabajo sin sentido, sin paga y por propia voluntad.

 _ ***Creator of my awful mind***_

Esa demente niña, me ponía de los nervios que se pareciera tanto a Kagome. Por fuera, porque por dentro Rin era un demonio. Un demonio dispuesto a arruinar mi vida, con el objetivo inverso según ella.

 _ ***You crossed the line this time***_

"Papá" me llamaba. Endemoniada era su obsesión, malditamente empecinada en llamarme así. Ella insistía e insistía en hacerme entender, que yo y su padre nos parecíamos. El cual, nunca llegue a conocer realmente, ya que ella se quedaba en casa de Kagome, mientras él se encontraba en viajes de negocios. Por no querer afectar a su hija en sus estudios, decidió pedirle ayuda a su cuñada, quien amablemente acepto brindarle la bienvenida a su hogar, temporalmente, a Rin. Por el tiempo que sea necesario, vivió allí sin molestarlos, hasta que pudo hallar estabilidad. Cinco meses transcurrieron, desde que ella se quedó a vivir en Japón.

 _ ***You crossed the line this time***_

Me irritaba como nadie, veía fácilmente a través de mí. Sabía qué pensaba, qué quería, a quién quería. Exactamente eso, fue la primera en descubrir que amaba a Kagome, como si yo fuera transparente con mis sentimientos.

 _ ***It's been a long time since the phone rang and it was you***_

Para Rin, leer mis sentimientos era su actividad favorita. Hacía que me avergüence cada maldito instante, por reconocer mi actitud hacia Kagome. Si me quedaba observándola, hacia un día entero de fastidio, para hacerme confesar que la amaba. Así mismo, cuando molestaba a Kagome, ella la defendía y me amenazaba con los ojos que le contaría toda mi verdad. Fue un dolor en el culo su existencia. No podía hacer ni decir nada, con su presencia rondando en mi maldito pasado de niñez.

 _ ***God, don't leave me, I'll freeze***_

No está de más decir, que el día que partió fue de un, inmenso, alivio. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo en voz alta, la extrañe. Extrañe que ella supiera mi verdad, mi cara tras la máscara en la que me oculto. Mis sentimientos por Kagome, los cuales Rin sabía perfectamente, me ayudaba a desahogarme. Nunca se lo dije, pero me hacía muy feliz que sea mi soporte, agradecía que estuviera de mi lado incondicionalmente.

 _ ***If only 'bout a second of your time If only 'bout a second of your time***_

Más tarde, me sorprendió que lo tan feliz que estuve, de su regreso. A pesar, de que no era realmente eso una gran sorpresa. Lo que vino seguido, fue casi como un instinto por mi parte.

 _ ***God, don't leave me, I'll freeze***_

.

.

.

En la entrada del colegio, un profesor se quedó hablando conmigo, Inuyasha se fue corriendo a saludar a Kagome, típico. La constante atención que desea recibir de ella es muy obvia, pero Kagome es tan inocente que no lo nota. Mirarlos de reojo, viendo de lejos la escena, es lo común en mí. Patético, ¿alguna vez cambiare? Por supuesto que no.

—¡Agh! ¡Ya quiero que termine el día!

—¿Por qué no me sorprende tu comportamiento? —digo, mientras evito los ojos de Kagome, buscando mi nombre en la lista de clases—La escuela es demasiado para tu diminuto cerebro, ¿verdad?

—Sesshomaru, no lo provoques. — _No lo defiendas._

La ignoro, lo usual y me voy, también lo usual. Cinco minutos pasaron antes de que, mi vida rutinaria terminara con su entrada en escena. Me vio y reconoció perfectamente. Sin embargo, entro como si no me conociera, tomando el asiento vació a mi lado se cruzó de brazos.

No la mire a los ojos, como si estuviera hablando a la nada, en voz alta dije—La amo.

Ella se voltea, rápidamente, a verme—Y-yo q-q-quería actuar c-c-como si n-n-n-o t-t-te cono-nociera.—solloza. _¿Emocionada?_

—La amo. En verdad la amo. —no puedo contener las palabras que salen de mi boca. Estoy desahogándome con ella—No creo amar a nadie como a ella. No voy a amar a nadie más que ella. —afirmo como un idiota enamorado.

—Quiero abrazarte. —dice decidida. No es pregunta, me abraza—Papá, juro que te ayudare a conquistarla. No permitiré que nadie te la arrebate.

—¿Dejaras algún día de llamarme así?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Menos ahora! —me suelta—Prometí que te diría toda la verdad, cuando aceptaras que amas a Kagome. —se pasa la manga de la campera por los ojos secándose las lágrimas.

—¿Lo de tu padre?

—Sí, te contare sobre él.

—No entiendo la importancia.

—Cuando te diga quien es, la entenderás. —sonríe.

—Dilo, déjate de rodeos.

—Sesshomaru Taisho.

—Es mi nombre.

—El nombre de mi padre.

—Somos parecidos, tenemos el mismo nombre. ¿Qué más inventaras?

—Eres tú, tonto. —dice algo molesta.

—¿Esta es otra de tus locuras? No lo puedo creer, ¿vas a decir que somos la misma persona?

—Son la misma persona. Es imposible, si ves que tenemos la misma edad. Pero... eso puede explicarse.

—Explícate.

—Okey, okey... No me mires así, sé que no me crees. Que lo que te diré, te resultara imposible de creer...

—Dije que basta de rodeos. —digo, cansado.

—Viaje en tiempo para que tú y mi madre pudiesen estar juntos en el futuro. —dice, casi sin dar un respiro por cada palabra.

—Estás demente. —no la dejo contestar—Ya viene la profesora, no hables.

La profesora entro, y al segundo, una chica, llegando tarde, ingreso. Con su mirada fija en mí, se acercó al asiento de Rin. Ya veía venir lo que pasaría. En el pasado, como una mama protectora y celosa, se interpuso con cada niña que se me acercara, excepto Kagome, ella era la excepción a todo. Me cuidaba como si yo fuera un niño que necesitaba su protección de las chicas. Si no eran Kagome, no merecían que les hable o me acerque a ellas. En su loco cerebro, si yo iba a tener una amiga o novia, esa iba ser únicamente su "hermana mayor". Fabrico su propia historia de romance entre nosotros. A veces, la veía imaginar con una sonrisa embobada como nos veríamos juntos de pequeños y me retaba cuando yo no hacia sus sueños realidad. "Loca", es una palabra poco significativa, para describirla por completo.

—Muévete. —dijo la chica.

—Kagura...—dijo Rin, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—No te sentaras aquí. —no contesta su pregunta.

—Quiero sentarme aquí. —insiste—Al lado de mi futuro novio. —me sonríe.

—Dije que no te sentaras aquí, perra. —frunce el entrecejo, enojada. _Se parece a m... ¡Bórrate eso de la cabeza! ¡No nos parecemos en nada!_

La demencia que me va a inducir esta chica va a matarme. ¿Cómo puedo ser su padre? Esta demente. No admitiré que esa personalidad diabólica se asemeje a mí. Ni que siento esta inexplicable conexión entre nosotros. Ni lo extraña que fue desde que nos conocimos, como si ese no fuese el lugar y momento en que nos vimos por primera vez. Pensar esto en detalle me meterá en problemas, lo mas racional seria ignorarla y pensar mejor, en buscar un lugar donde internarla.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Perra, zorra, pu…

—No hagas un escándalo, puedes tomar otro asiento. —la paro a la mitad de la palabra.

—Bien, lo que tú digas amor. —dice ella, sonriéndome.

—Siéntate Rin. —la callo, antes de que le conteste.

Rin, que se había levantado, poniendo, a pocos centímetros, su cara cerca de la de Kagura, se alejó y volvió a sentarse cruzada de brazos. Una señal de su derrota. Su rebeldía no ha cambiado. Tiene todos los síntomas de una adolescente difícil de tratar. No imagino que madure en algún futuro. Es una consentida, seguro su padre no fue ni un poco estricto con ella.

—Este es mi asiento. —le dice al chico a mi lado.

Él se paró, tomando todas sus cosas de inmediato, se ubicó en el asiento más distanciado de nosotros. Alguien inteligente sin duda. Haría lo mismo, de no ser porque apuesto que ambas me seguirían donde fuera.

—Eres una maldita perra. —escupe Rin.

—¡Repítelo!

—¡Perra!

—¡Silencio! —las reta la profesora—Cállense, si no quieres pasar el resto de la clase fuera del aula.

—Lo siento profesora. —hacen coro.

Para suerte mía, se mantuvieron en ese estado de silencio y miradas fulminantes. No es que quiera ser el alumno ejemplar, pero la escuela es lo único que me distrae del mundo y sé que lo iban a arruinar. Concentrarme en estudiar va a ser un reto estando en medio de ellas, si no busco una manera de que me abstengan en involucrarme en sus estúpidas peleas.

Sonó el timbre del recreo, la profesora se despidió. El momento justo, para volver a insultarse.

—No puedo acompañarte hoy en el recreo, amor. Pero mañana, lo hare. No me extrañes.

—Ya vete perra, antes de que te mate. —Rin tenía las manos agarrada a los costados de su pupitre, escuchaba el ruido chirriante que hacía cuando lo arañaba.

—Como si fueras capaz.

Claro que lo es, esta desquiciada. Un demonio encarnado en una niña fue, cuando en primaria una compañera quiso cortar mi pelo para tenerlo de recuerdo, según ella. Como respuesta, Rin corto el pelo de la niña, se lo mostro y le dijo _"¿Te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo? Perdón, corrección, ¿te gusto que lo que hice?"_ La sonrisa sarcástica, y la risa que salió de sus labios de niña "angelical" asusto a todas las niñas. Básicamente ninguna podía acercárseme, si no era considerablemente importante. Asique, preguntarle si no es capaz de algo, es como cavar tu propia tumba.

—No tienes ni idea.

Ella rueda los ojos—Me voy, a no ser que me contagie tu peste. —camina hacia la salida.

Rin se tapa la boca aguantando sus insultos. Se da la cabeza unas cuantas veces contra la mesa, cuando la otra desaparece de su vista. Esto confirma mas lo loca que esta. Ya la había visto haciéndose daño así. Diría que es su forma de controlar lo que sale de su boca. No se porqué me esfuerzo en entenderla.

—Vámonos, levántate. —digo, mientras yo lo hago.

Hace caso—Papá joven, tú no tienes que caer en la trampa de esa zorra, no esta vez, ¿okey?

—No sigas con eso. —digo, diciéndome hacia la salida con ella detrás.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—No, no tengo pruebas. No visibles.

—¿No visibles? ¿A qué te refieres?

Sus ojos se abren grandes como si una gran respuesta llegara a su diminuto cerebro—Una marca de nacimiento. —contesta feliz.

No es posible, ella no puede tener mi marca de nacimiento, solo la familia Taisho tiene esa marca. O tal vez, su locura fue mas allá, y se lo tatuó. ¿Por qué es que su padre le da tantas libertades a su hija? No tiene cordura, debería emplear su dinero en un psiquiátrico y no en tatuajes de por vida. Lo que debería hacer yo, es pedirle a mis padres dinero para pagarle un terapeuta, psicólogo, lo que sea, como ayuda, y para mi también por escucharla.

Mi marca de nacimiento tiene una historia de mitos y magia que remonta milenios atrás. Papá nos solía contar ese cuento a Inuyasha y a mí para dormir. Si lo que nos contaba fuese cierto, yo tendría antepasados que poseían la habilidad de transformarse en perros gigantes. Tan loco, pero no tanto como Rin, diciendo que nació con la misma marca.

—No dirás que tú también tienes...

—¿De qué hablan? —aparece Kagome. Ella también tiene una marca de nacimiento con un origen, supuestamente, mágico, está localizada en su pecho—Tú—avanza hasta Rin—¿No saludas?

Ella salta, cayendo directo en sus brazos _—_ ¡Awww, te extrañe!

—¡Yo más! ¡Mucho más!

Mis celos hacen que las interrumpa—Tanto sentimentalismo hará que vomite, mejor me voy yendo ya.

No puedo controlar lo que sale de mi boca, es como si tuviese mente propia. Hace, ni recuerdo cuanto, perdí mi capacidad de pedir perdón honestamente. Mas con Kagome, lo hago a apropósito. Como si me diera placer lastimarla con mis palabras. Es muy pura y excesivamente sensible. Es una parte que odio y amo de ella. No lo puedo evitar.

Siento de repente, como sus brazos y piernas me rodean por detrás. Es un ligero peso sobre mi espalda—¡Eres tan celoso! Papá odiaba que hablara con cualquier chico, que yo dijera ser atractivos o lindo.

—Mil veces, te he repetido, que no soy tu padre.

Ahora más vergüenza me da que lo diga frente a Kagome, que ella se entere de que yo imagine un futuro a su lado y que el producto de nuestro amor sea Rin. Yo mismo quiero reírme de lo tonto que sonó eso en mi cerebro. Ambos formando una familia con esta loca como hija… Es demencial.

Ella acerca su boca a mi oído, susurrando—¿Te dice algo, una luna menguante?

De un salto, sola se desprendió de mí.

Me quede paralizado.

 _No recuerdo haberle enseñado esa parte de mi cuerpo, nunca._

 _Inuyasha era muy vergonzoso de niño. No creo que él..._

 _Pero tal vez, sin darnos cuenta, dejamos que ella lo viera..._

 _Sí, puede ser posible, es más creíble que pensar en ella viajando en el tiempo. En mi siendo su padre, y Kagome siendo su ma..._ —maru! ¡Sesshomaru! —grita mi nombre Kagome, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y la miro—¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

—Rin...— _Mi hija, tu hija. ¡Como si me creyera! ¡Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo aún! ¿Aun? Estás loco, ¿verdad?_

¿En serio voy a ponerme a razonar esta fantasía creada por una demente? Este amor que tengo por Kagome me hace imaginar cosas imposibles. En la realidad no existen los viajes en el tiempo, menos que tu hija sea quien este viajando para encontrarse con su padre adolescente. Es improbable, no, imposible. Ella tiene un padre y no soy yo. Tiene una madre, y no es Kagome. Esos son los hechos, esa es la verdad. Soy una persona racional, no una que cree en fantasías. Amar a Kagome no va a cambiar eso, obvio que no.

—¿Rin? Ella esta... —se da la vuelta buscándola, pero Rin ya no estaba—Tal vez, ya esté cerca de llegar donde Inuyasha.

—Kagome... ¿Tú no... — _estas embarazada? ¡Claro que no está embarazada imbécil!_

Listo, esa loca me contagio su locura. No tengo remedio, me internaran en un loquero, si no lo hacen yo lo hare.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Que "yo no" qué?

 _No, no puede estar embarazada. Yo y ella, no... Conmigo nunca lo hizo_ —No, nada. — _Conmigo nunca lo hizo_ —Vayamos con los demás. — _Por lo menos, conmigo no. Pero... con alguien más..._

Me adelanto, no quiero verla a los ojos. Pienso que, si me ve por mas tiempo, sabrá lo que pienso. Si creo en esa maldita fantasía, el que ella sea su madre seria probable, pero que yo sea su padre, ni imaginarlo. Alguien mas sería el candidato más creíble. Lo celos que me corroen, es una señal para huir.

Ella me sigue—¿Está todo bien? — _¿Tú e Inuyasha lo hicieron?_

 _No quiero oír la respuesta_ —No, no lo está. — _No te dejare responderme que "sí". No quiero._

Mi cabeza va a explotar si los continúo imaginando juntos en la cama. Mi cerebro nunca había llegado a tal entendimiento, en que eso esté a punto de volverse realidad. Me angustia mas esto, que verlos cada maldito día, cerca uno del otro, a un milímetro de comerse la boca, abrazados, chocando sus hombros, tocándose, aunque sea un roce insignificante para ella. Peor es verlos como una perfecta pareja, que, indudablemente, terminarían casándose. Mi trabajo ignorando su relación se arruino con esa realidad. Si Kagome lo deseaba, ellos iban hacerlo en algún futuro. Si ella deseaba tomar ese paso con él, lo haría y yo no soy nadie para impedirlo. ¿Quién me creo que soy en su vida para hacerlo? No soy su padre, no soy hermano mayor sobreprotector, no soy nada. Es que, ¿lo único que voy a hacer es sentarme a esperar que lo hagan, como si estuviera alentándolos desde una grada? ¿Tan idiota soy? Mis padres me ofrecieron el año pasado si quería ser un estudiante de intercambio en Inglaterra. Debí haber aceptado e irme. ¿Qué gano estando aquí sufriendo por un amor no correspondido? ¿Acaso me gusta sufrir? ¿Soy un masoquista? No voy a obligar a Kagome que me ame, ni que abandone un futuro con la persona que ama por mi egoísmo. No puedo cambiar lo que desea su corazón.

 _Soy patético._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ellas son prácticamente iguales. Como si fuesen hermana mayor y hermana menor. No hay duda de que son familia. E Inuyasha, si lo que Rin dijo pudiese ser cierto... Tranquilamente podría haberme mentido, él también tiene esa luna en la espalda. Es mi hermano, es lógico que la tenga. Puesto que, darme esperanzas con esa supuesta prueba, no me hace ser su padre. En todas sus características, mi hermano tiene mas probabilidades, en ser el padre de los hijos de Kagome, que yo. Es un idiota ahora, pero al crecer sé, que madurara para convertirse en un gran esposo y padre de familia. Decir esto en voz alta, le impactaría de sobremanera si lo hiciera. Conseguí que me odiara hace tanto ya, que tener una conversación normal con él, es entre peleas y discusiones. No es que lo odie a él, sino al hecho de que es mejor que yo, en comportarse con Kagome. Sin ser su pareja, él le daría todo lo que desee sin dudarlo, y si yo fuera su pareja, le quitaría todo sin pensarlo. Cualquiera lo elegiría a mi hermano, sabiendo que el da y yo no.

En medio de ellos tres, comencé a imaginarlos, como una gran y maravillosa familia feliz. Y a mí, con el papel de espectador. Aunque... ahora que recuerdo, ella dijo que viajo a este año, porque sus padres estaban separados en el futuro. _¿Inuyasha no la cuido? ¿La engaño? ¿La lastimo?_ … _Y yo aquí creyendo que apartarme de su camino seria lo mejor._

 _¿Kagome se desenamoro o… él le rompió el corazón?_ _Inuyasha, juro que, si le llegaste a romperle el corazón, juro que yo..._ —No es lo que piensas. —suelta Rin de nada, callando las voces en mi cabeza. Se que eso iba dirigido a mí, a pesar de que ella lo dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto, con los ojos fijos en su comida—Deja de enredarte la cabeza con estupideces, él no es quien tú sabes, ¿okey?

 _No te creo. No puedo creerte._ _Piensa en la lógica. D esde que me reconocí a mi mismo, mis sentimientos por Kagome, no he hecho mas que comportarme como un completo imbécil con ella. Tener un lugar en su corazón, es muy tarde ya._

—¿A quién le hablas?

—Hablo con mi comida—contesta—le digo a mi onigiri, que no es lo que piensa. — _Mientes_ —Deja de imaginar cosas que no son. — _Son así_ —Papá es papá, mi tío es mi tío. El hermano de papá, mi tío, él se quedó con mamá. Papá fue tonto, no fue sincero. No confeso sus sentimientos, como consecuencia, perdió a la chica. Pero aún me tiene a mí, y haré lo que sea, lo que sea—repite, con énfasis—para corregir su error.

Eso me sorprendió, en verdad parece mi historia. Una en que soy el idiota quien lo estropeo, que perdió a la persona que amaba. Ese personaje nació para que yo interpretara. Es tan confuso e irritante, todavía ni vi su marca de nacimiento, y estoy aquí haciendo conjeturas de una falsa realidad. ¿Soy tan fácil de manipular? Con tal de que esto, me dé chances para avanzar, para estar realmente con ella. _No, cállate. Es imposible que yo sea su padre._

—¿Qué error? —pregunta Kagome.

—Mmm... Que mi tío, se quedara a cargo de la tarea, de hacer mi bento. —en tres bocados, termina por comerse el ultimo.

—¿Él los hizo? —pregunta Kagome, no muy convencida.

—No. Al final no. Solo compro unos, antes de que entrara a la escuela.

—Tal vez no sepa cocinar. —dice Inuyasha—En nuestra familia, Sesshomaru es quien sabe hacerlo. Se lleva muy bien con la anciana Kaede, ella es quien hace la comida en casa.

—Inuyasha es pésimo en hacer cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la cocina.

Rin comenzó a reír—¡Es tan irónico!

Me levanto, no seguiré escuchando sus locuras. Al segundo, para mi fortuna, suena el timbre anunciando el fin del receso. Las clases de hoy no me distraerán de mis nuevos problemas, no lograre retener ninguna información en mi cabeza y así me iré a casa sin aprender nada nuevo. Bien, porque ya me estaba aburriendo de ser el chico inteligente del colegio. Esto también hará que me libre de los molestos del consejo estudiantil, que quieren que me una a su estúpido club o lo que sea.

—¡Sesshomaru, espérame! —la ignoro. Ella me logra alcanzar—No puedes ignorarme toda la vida, ¿sabes? — _Si puedo_ —A demás, sé que tienes muchas preguntas para hacerme. — _Es cierto, pero puedo callarlas_ —A ver... explícame, ¿por qué razón, puedo leerte sin ningún problema, cuando nadie más puede? ¿eh? — _Suerte_ —No, no es suerte. Soy tu hija, es claro que te conozco mejor que nadie. — _Es s-u-e-r-t-e_ —¡Bien! Si sigues pensando así, negando lo obvio, y sin querer hablarme... también lo hare, no te hablare. —se cruza de brazos.

Excelente, sé que no durara, pero tenerla callada por unas largas horas-espero-sería lo más gratificante, considerando en la situación que me puso, haciéndome parte de una realidad increíble. Decir, que hace unas horas estuve feliz de volver a verla. De regresar a tenerla como mi confidente. Solo necesitaba que me diera alivio, que escuchara mis problemas como en un pasado lo hizo, atentamente y sin interrumpir. No tenia alguien de mi lado que me comprendiera en lo absoluto, excepto la anciana Kaede y ella. Pero no, ella reaparece hablando de irracionalidades. No quiero escuchar más sobre sus fantasías absurdas. Un mundo donde Kagome no está a mi lado… No quiero saberlo. Suficiente tengo con la actualidad, con una pared que yo mismo construí entre nosotros. La construí para su protección, ¿por qué quiere que el duro trabajo que emplee lo tire por la borda, solo por sus fantasías? Hay un limite que trace, y ella no va a empujarme para cruzarlo. O eso espero… Porque si no es la que me empuja y en realidad es Kagome, no sé qué podría llegar a hacer si lo hace.

.

.

.

—Sesshy lindo—empezó a llamarme con ese apodo, apenas le dije mi nombre—¿Te parece bien ir a alguna parte al salir de aquí?

Rin, se esforzaba por no hablarme. Sin embargo, si había algo de lo cual no se podía contenerse, era contestarle a Kagura—Él no ira contigo a ninguna parte perra.

—Tengo que irme a casa, tenemos mucha tarea por hacer. —contesto como escusa, porque no veo haciendo la tarea en casa con el dolor de cabeza que tengo, de tanto razonar estupideces.

—Entonces, vayamos a tu casa.

—La anciana Kaede es alérgica a los perros. —dice Rin—Tú y tus pulgas, la enfermaran.

—¿Por qué ELLA conoce tu casa y yo no? —lloriquea, pasando por alto su insulto—Ahora quiero ir mas que antes. Iré. —afirma decidida.

—No iras. —contesta Rin firme.

—¿Qué derecho tienes tú en negármelo?

—Pues claro que tengo derecho. Soy su hi…

—Cállate. —la detengo—Ella no tiene derecho en decirte que no.

—No ira. —repite Rin—No puedes dejar que vaya.

—Tú no eres su novia.

—No, pero él ya está enamorado de alguien.

—¿De ti?

—No, idiota. De…

—Silencio. Rin, no lo volveré a repetir. —advierto.

—Dile que no ira.

—No, no diré nada. Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa.

—¡JA! —exclama victoriosa—En tu cara. —le hace burla a Rin—Iré. Gracias Sesshy lindo.

Su enemistas va a molestarme el año escolar, lo sé. Ambas son irritantes buscando mi atención. Por esto y por mucho, confirmo lo poco parecidas que son en personalidad con Kagome, que es una chica pacifica que no se mete en peleas sin sentido. No ve lo malo en las personas, para ella existe la redención y las segundas oportunidades. Lo bueno en ella refleja el ser bondadoso que es. Diría que lo que mas me atrae de Kagome, es el miedo que provoca en otros cuando se enoja. Muestra un lado sexy y extraño que inusualmente vemos en una chica como ella. Raras veces se enojó conmigo, para al rato volver con un rostro tímido a disculparse. Cada expresión suya me dan ganas de envolverla con mis brazos, morderle los labios hasta hincharlos y lamerlos, introduciendo mi lengua dentro de su boca. Si supiera lo que imagino al verla…

—¡B-b-bueno! No me importa, porque yo invitare a este chico que está aquí atrás. —su voz me despierta del sueño. Gira la cabeza hacia su derecha y llama a la persona que esta, claramente, durmiendo—¡Hey tú! ¡Despierta!

Este chico estuvo ausente la primera clase. Cuando volví del recreo, estaba sentado, su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, por esto no pude ver su cara en ningún momento. No entiendo por qué continúo teniendo este mal presentimiento que apunta a él.

—No molestes. —dice con voz soñolienta.

—Te invito a la casa de este idiota. —me señala.

—¿De quién? —pregunta, sin mucho interés.

—De Sesshomaru, ¿no lo conoces?

—¿Sesshomaru? Me suena de alguna parte... Mmm... —dos segundos después casi grita—¡Tú! ¡Ese pelo lo reconocería en cualquier parte! ¡Eres el hermano de la bestia!

¿Bestia? La imagen de un niño que molestaba a Inuyasha en el pasado, llamándolo así, me vino a la mente. Era el primer día de clases de Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando conoció a ese niño. Él entro muy enfadado a la casa, diciendo que un "zorro maldito", le había propuesto matrimonia a Kagome. Sus celos eran irracionales, unos niños no podían casarse. No obstante, el acoso no ceso. La perseguía donde vaya sin desistir en su propuesta. Era infantil meterse en una pelea de infantes, eso dije. Pero mis palabras no detuvieron mis actos. No explicaban porqué hice lo que hice. Había una razón, podía tolerar a mi hermano rondando a Kagome como una abeja enamorada de su flor. Él era aceptable, otros no.

Rin, que había estado observando, atentamente mi reacción, al reconocerme él, noto mi cara de disgusto. Por lo que, dijo a continuación—Sesshomaru quiere invitarte a su casa, ¿vienes verdad?

—Mmmmm…—dice pensativo—Iré, ¿va a Kagome? Recuerdo que ella solía ir a su casa muy a menudo.

—Ella ira.

—Bien, iré también. —la idea de que Kagome fuera, hacía que su voz se escuchara más emocionada.

No me gusta esto. ¿Qué esperaba Rin lograr? De niño Koga era muy persistente con Kagome. Ella es débil con personas como él, no sabe cómo decir que no. Prácticamente, negarse a alguien no es una acción que considere viable. Dedicada y responsable, cumplir órdenes, aunque no quiera, es lo que hace. Ayudar sin recibir recompensa, es del tipo que ella es. Carga mucho sin pedir ayuda. La necesita, pero jamás la pide. Por esto, si un chico viene a molestarla, no lo detendrá.

.

.

.

Predecible como es, Inuyasha no le dio la bienvenida, alegremente, a Koga. No tuvo un solo voto de apoyo en negativo, para el ingreso a nuestra casa. Rin gano, y trajo a su nuevo amigo consigo, invitándolo como si fuese su casa a la que vamos. Inuyasha no era rival para Rin, cuando esta tiene un objetivo, era imparable. Decirle lo que puede hacer o lo que no, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro. Solo la motivas. Su actividad favorita es fastidiar a la gente, llevándoles la contraria siempre. El descansar, con ella de compañía, es de ensueño. También Koga era un fastidio como ella. Quería decirle que no como Inuyasha, mandarlo a la mierda ahora y asimismo no tener que lidiar con él mañana, ni al día siguiente. Aunque había un inconveniente, ¿Cuál sería la excusa para impedírselo? Sabia la razón, pero decírsela era otra cosa. El tonto enamorado para ellos es Inuyasha, no yo. Si él con sus celos, que casi los grita a los cuatro vientos… no alcanzan para que Koga se rinda con Kagome, ¿Qué diferencia haría yo? No soy su novio, y aun si lo fuese, ella puede tener amigos. A pesar de que él no desea ser su amigo, interponerme entre ellos no servirá, para darle un alto a su acoso, porque ella no entiende que está mal. No le da mucha importancia a su situación. Piensa que es una broma, un capricho que se le pasara y no lo es, no ahora al menos.

—¡Kagome! —grita de felicidad Koga—No tienes idea, todo lo que te he extrañado. —dice, al besar su mano como si fuese una princesa.

—¿Koga? —lo reconoce.

—Sigo esperando tu respuesta.

—¿Sigues con esa propuesta de casamiento? Solo éramos unos niños.

 _No le des importancia, no les des importancia, no reacciones, no les des importancia, no reacciones..._

 _ ****What if I told you**_

 _ **Who I really was**_

 _ **What if I let you in on my charade?****_

Mi temperamento, con lo ocurrido hasta este momento, es inestable. Suelo callar lo que siento, apagar la voz de mi corazón, y escuchar lo que dice mi cabeza. Es lo razonable, lo que debo de hacer. Razonar bien y no actuar. Es la secuencia de mi vida, asique ¿Por qué estropearlo?

—Pero ya no lo somos… —… _no les des importancia, no reacciones..._ —Estamos a la edad—... _no les des importancia, ¡no reacciones...—en—...no—que podemos—le des—hacer eso—importancia—y—...no—mucho m.…—reacciones!_

Bueno, por lo menos, medí y no use toda mi fuerza. Fuera de mi control, mi mano se movió. Enamorarse de una chica sin defensas es estar al pendiente cada segundo. Me da oportunidades tanto a mi como a cualquier otro, en efectuar mis fantasías. No tiene una idea de las cosas que quiero hacerle, ni lo que los demás podrían. No entiende cuanto me encanta su vulnerabilidad. Cuanto amo su timidez hacia mí. ¿Es apropósito? ¿Fue su plan desde el principio tenerme en este estado? No sé qué paso dar con ella frente a mí, qué debería decir o no decir, callarme o confesarme, caminar o correr… Es un sentimiento que me consume y la culpa es totalmente suya.

 _ ****What if I told you**_

 _ **What was really going on**_

 _ **No more masks and no more parts to play****_

—Kagome. Vamos. —siento que quiere protestar—Kagome, vamos.—repito, me hace caso.

 _ ****There's so much I want to say****_

 _Esto es lo que quería evitar. Tratarte como si fueses mía. Prohibirte que veas a otros chicos. Tu atención centrada en mí. En tus sueños más salvajes, sea yo tu deseo. Gritando mi nombre, jadeando mi nombre en mil formas. Exponiéndome tu lado sexy, con ojos llorosos gozando de placer. Quiero ser tu sueño más húmedo, y déjame hacerlo realidad._

 _ ****But I'm so scared to give away****_

 _Pero no eres de mi propiedad, aunque yo si soy la tuya. Castígame, juega con mi corazón, que no interesa, porque no puedes evitar que siga amándote._

 _ ****Every little secret that I hide behind****_

—Pero ¿qué te sucede? —dice al llegar a mi lado. _Perdóname por imaginar cosas que no son_ —Este silencio, nunca cambias ¿eh? — _Perdóname, por contener las ganas de decir lo que no debo. No tengo el derecho de mandarte, ni yo ni nadie lo tiene_ —¿Quién era la chica? La vi enganchada a tu brazo. — _Esa voz... ¿Son celos?_

Kagome celosa por mí, es una voz e imagen que había visto antes. Me llame idiota, que solo estaba alucinando. Ella no es el tipo de persona que sienta celos. Me lo grabe en la cabeza. Pero soñar no era un delito. Reclamarme por una chica, con rostro de enfado y con su boca haciendo pucheros, es una hermosa y divertida escena. Tenerle que dar la seguridad, de que ella es la única a quien amo, y eso sea suficiente para verla sonreír y suspirar de alivio, seria tan cómico, porque es obvio lo que siento.

 _ ****Would you see me differently?**_

 _ **And would that be such a bad thing**_

 _ **I wonder what it would be like****_

—Es una nueva compañera.

—¿Tú la invitaste? —dice molesta.

—No, ella sola se invitó.

—Pero no te negaste.

¿Qué siente por mí? Puedo identificar esto como si le importase a quién traigo a casa. ¿Le inquieta que le guste a aquella chica? Si estuviese con Kagura en mi cuarto, a solas ¿se preocuparía?

—No me importa. Es diferente.

 _ ****That it's just a front**_

 _ **To hide the insecurities I have****_

—Podrías haberte negado.

 _¿Querías que me niegue? Se me negara ¿Qué harías? ¿Te pondrías feliz? ¿Sonreirías y saldrían lágrimas de tus ojos? ¿Significa eso que me amas? ¿Mi amor por ti es mutuo?_

Paro de golpe, de caminar—¿Querías que me niegue?

Tenía que preguntárselo. Tenia que sacarme las dudas. Si su respuesta es afirmativa… No se si resistiré la tentación de tomarla entre mis brazos y cargarla corriendo a gran velocidad de aquí. Me estoy arrepintiendo, ojalá no conteste. Es preferible que me ignore, y así olvidar esto paso para no crear malentendidos. No quiero cometer un error, no me hagas cometer uno. _Por favor._

 _ ****That I'm not as strong**_

 _ **As I like to make believe I am****_

—No importa lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?

 _Cállate, no hables más. Ignórame, no te lo tomes en serio. Se que no querrás ver esta maldita parte de mí… sé que te dañara._ _Soy una persona posesiva. El hombre incorrecto, un adolescente inmaduro que se cree lo contrario._

 _ ****There's so much I want to say**_

 _ **But I'm so scared to give away**_

 _ **Every little secret that I hide behind****_

—Importa. ¿Querías que me niegue? —repito.

Mis palabras no coinciden con las voces en mi mente. El corazón tomo el mando, y mi boca hace lo que se le ordena. Esta matándome. Cuando desperté, mi vida era la misma, mi rutina no había cambiado. Estos sucesos son inesperados y Rin es el núcleo. Mi relación con Kagome, a partir de hoy, no volverá a ser la misma si mi corazón es el que manda.

—No lo sé.

—No digas que "no lo sabes", di claramente lo que quieres. ¿Si o no, Kagome? Contesta. — _Deja de presionarla. Respuestas a la fuerza no harán que gane nada._

—No.—susurra.

Mi corazón no para de latir. Tengo miedo de que lo escuche, me descubra y sepa lo feliz que estoy por su respuesta—Dilo en voz alta. — _Quiero escucharte claramente, dime que no estoy soñando despierto._

—No. Dije no.

Tengo que irme, voy a huir. Lo hago. No me dejare llevar, no te aprisionare. No puedo hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo. Gracias a Dios, mis intentos no vencieron. Camine de vuelta a la entrada de la escuela a salvo de mis impulsos. Los demás estaban aún allí. Me tope con la bendita suerte, de que, el hermano de Kagura viniese a buscarla. Mi excusa, poca convincente que debía decir, no fue necesaria. Lo agradecí infinitamente en mi cabeza, que su hermano mayor sea tan estricto como en no aceptar un no en respuesta.

Parecía una ocasión sin mucha importancia, que Kagome sintiera celos por una desconocida. No obstante, me hizo, exageradamente, feliz. Tan feliz que quería gritarlo. Incluso, tuve que evitar reírme por los insultos que le grito Rin, al auto del hermano de Kagura, con los dos dentro alejándose. Reírme es algo que casi nunca hago, si no es siendo sarcástico o por lo idiota que es mi hermano, no me rio.

Nos reencontramos con Kagome esperándonos, al doblar en el final de una cuadra.

—¿Dónde está...

—¿Kagura? —termina Rin. Actuando feliz, sonríe y miente—Sesshomaru la mando a la m... —volví a taparle la boca.

—Solo le dije, que hoy no era un buen momento para que viniera. Además, vino su hermano a buscarla.

 _No, no enloquezcas. Esa no es una cara de felicidad_ —¿P-p-p-por q-q-qué tar-tardaron tanto? — _¡No es tartamudeo de la emoción!_

—Este idiota, quiso atacarme después de que Sesshomaru, fue quien, en un principio, en realidad lo hiciera. Creyó que había sido yo.

—¡Por supuesto que fuiste tú! ¡Meter a tu hermano, cuando es claramente comprensible, para ti bestia, tener más motivos para atacarme!

—¡Tengo motivos! —reconoce—¡Si los tengo! ¡Pero no fui yo, maldito zorro!

—¡CA-LLEN-SEN! —grito con todas sus fuerzas Rin—En verdad me cansaron. Los matare a ambos si siguen.

Ambos cerraron la boca en todo el viaje a casa. Aunque, no faltaron las miradas asesinas, cada que Rin no los fulminaba con los ojos. Mientras tanto yo, evitaba lo más que podía en mirar a Kagome. Deseaba mirarla, besarla, comerla por completo. Si fuese por mí, la desnudaría sin previo aviso, allí con espectadores. Mi ansiedad quiere devorarla, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Unos pasos al costado, y la tendría frente mi para hacerle lo que sea. Estoy inquieto, lo que paso hace unos minutos no se borra de mi mente. Soy una bomba sin tiempo, inestable e impredecible. Peligroso. Con altos riesgos de estallar en el momento menos esperado. Irreversible. Ya enloquecí, lo estaba anteriormente, pero ahora no tengo cura. No hay remedio, perdí.

.

.

.

Estando en cuarto de mi hermano, me sentía un intruso. Los periodos de tiempos en que estoy aquí, es para despertarlo o por orden de mis padres. Culpaba a Kagome por sentirme así, por atraerme como un imán donde vaya. No podía apartarme de su sitio. Me tenía apretando el cuello del collar, de la correa que ella sostenía y tiraba de sí. ¿Soy un tonto? ¿Estoy siendo demasiado obvio? La estoy siguiendo como un perro en busca de su dueña. ¿Qué me diferencia esto de un acosador? ¿o de Koga?

—¿Iras a mi casa, como antes? —pregunta Kagome a Rin.

—Perdón, ¿te molesta? —hace una cara triste.

No deja de afectarle ni lo más insignificante, las palabras de Kagome eran sagradas para Rin. Era y es, muy emocional cuando se refiere a ella. Haciendo lo que sea para agradarle o defendiéndola si mi hermano o yo la molestábamos. Técnicamente, la protegía como si fuese su madre. Un abrazo, un cumplido, aprobación, un regalo eran especiales, si Kagome era quien se los daba. Rin llorando, siempre será por Kagome, ya sea de felicidad o tristeza. Su "hermana mayor" la hacía verse como una chica normal de su edad, tímida, vergonzosa, torpe y sentimental. Básicamente, es como si con ella fuese un ángel, y conmigo un demonio, incitándome en hacer maldades.

—No, no, no, no.—niega rápidamente—Por supuesto que no. Me encanta que vuelvas a pasar tiempo en mi casa.

Suspira de alivio—Aaaah... Pensé que lo odiabas. —se tapa el rostro. _Está llorando._

—Perdóname, no quise sonar grosera. Siempre serás bienvenida en mi casa. Mamá te ama. —sé qué quiso decirlo por su madre, pero esa frase hizo un clic en mi corazón.

La abraza—"Mamá te ama". Dilo otra vez, por favor no preguntes y dilo otra vez.

—Mamá te ama.

—De nuevo. —solloza.

—Mamá te ama. —besa tiernamente su cabeza como una—Mamá siempre te amara. —ella la abraza más fuerte, haciendo que Kagome comience a llorar.

Quiero evitar mirarlas. Es exageradamente conmovedor verlas. Entonces, Kagome me capta, espiándolas. Pido por favor que no lea lo que dicen mis ojos. _Deja de ser... tan endemoniadamente hermosa, tan encantadora. Juro que, no sé qué será de mí, si sigues así._ Me paro de repente, esquivando su mirada, me acuesto en la cama de Inuyasha. En esta posición, no podré verla y tampoco ella a mí. Mi rostro está oculto, y mis sentimientos junto con él.

—Perdón, es que extraño mucho a mi madre… ¡Oh no! Hice que lloraras, perdón.

Kagome se ríe—Esta bien. Me atrapo la emoción del momento. — _Borraría_ _sus lágrimas con mis labios…_ _¡Ya basta! ¡No dejes que tus instintos te dominen! Además, no soy un galán de novela que diría esas cosas, al menos no en voz alta…_

Escucho lo que hablan, pero sin interés. Algunas palabras de Rin van dirigidas a mí, en tono de indirecta, aunque no le hago caso, ella sabe que la oigo. Después, Kagome hablo con su voz celosa preguntado por Kagura, y estoy a punto de tirarme arriba de ella. Me calme cuando hizo esa pregunta, me asusto.

—… ¿Y él que tiene que ver con tú padre?

—Claramente porque...—se detiene y veo como se vuelca el líquido de alguna bebida en la cara—Sesshomaru, prometiste que me explicarías lo que vimos hoy. —cambia de tema.

—Vamos. —me levanto y salgo de la habitación junto con ella.

Quiero arrojarme de la terraza o estrellar mi cabeza, un sinfín de veces, contra la pared. Quizás, con esto consiga no matarme, aunque, quedare tan gravemente herido, que al darme el alta el hospital, regresare a mi hogar, pero con pérdida de memoria. Específicamente, con un borrado total de Rin, ¿es mucho pedir? ¿o ya crearon una cura para la demencia?.

.

.

.

—¡Perdón! Casi se me escapa sin querer. —dice, una vez que estamos dentro de mi cuarto.

Soy una farsa, mi vida es una farsa. Estaba bien con ser el espectador. El chico frio que no conoce las emociones. Un hermano mayor distante, que no interactúa con su hermano menor, a quien lo ve con cara de cansancio y desganes. Soy el que se rinde antes de jugar, porque sabe que perderá. No me arriesgo, no me meto en lo que no me incumbe. Razono las cosas, no creo en explicaciones sin fundamentos científicos. Asique, ¿Quién mierda es este que veo en el espejo? ¿Por qué se asustó? Al momento en que Kagome casi oye una explicación sin sentido, hui y evité que lo supiera.

—No puedes dejar que Kagome escuche tus locuras.

—¡¿Sigues creyendo que miento?!

—Sí.

—¡Te demostrare que no lo hago! —dice y se da la vuelta. Sube su remera como respuesta, enseñándome lo que cubría su espalda y allí estaba la marca de nacimiento, que tanto presumía tener.

—Eso no demuestra que yo sea tu padre.

—¡Inuyasha no es mi padre!

Él sería lo más verosímil. Kagome no es tonta, jamás se fijaría en un tipo como yo. Aunque, es una chica manipulable, inocente, especial. Podre ser la persona mas incorrecta, pero se que no la obligaría en esas circunstancias. De eso no tengo dudas.

—Bueno... supongamos que yo, te crie como tu padre. ¿No se te ocurrió que, pude haberte mentido, que en realidad tu padre no fuese yo, sino Inuyasha?

—N-n-no, tú no serias capaz. —halle la duda que necesitaba para derrumbarme, en sus ojos y en su tartamudeo.

—Me conozco. Sería capaz.

Mentirle a mi hija, aunque me duela, lo haría si no tuviese de otra. La culpa me carcomería por dentro, lo sé y, aun así, el secreto me lo llevaría a la tumba. Los secretos son mi especialidad.

—Calla, tú no conoces, a tu "yo" adulto. Él jamás me mentiría con eso. Lo conozco.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Dicen que los años te cambian, un futuro no siendo mi yo actual, es inimaginable. Lo veo como un adulto solitario, perdido y con arrepentimientos, con deseos sin cumplir, deshonesto y malhumorado. Tengo un horrible futuro por delante. De color gris, repetitivo y vacío. Sin la compañía de una mujer, que dure más allá de una semana. Seré un hombre deprimente, es lo que diría si fuese un oráculo, y con certeza, en eso me convertiré.

—Lo sé, mi corazón lo sabe. Estoy cien por ciento segura, que eres mi padre.

Suspiro, no puedo competir con esa afirmación. _Esta tan convencida en sus palabras…._ _¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si soy su padre?_

—Ya sé que quieres cambiar de tema. —suspira al no contestarle—Kagura...

—A ella... la conocías.

—Es mi madrastra. Mi madrastra malvada.

—¿Estas tratando de decirme que me case con ella? —pregunto, completamente asombrado. _¿Un futuro donde estoy por casarme? ¿Esta mal de la cabeza mi yo adulto o qué?_

—No. El mismo día que viaje en el tiempo. No.… ya era de madrugada cuando paso eso...—se corrige—Bueno, el día anterior. Tú, muy descara mente, el día de mi cumpleaños. Me dijiste que le propondrías matrimonio. Que yo "algún día te entendería"... Te corte el teléfono a mitad de oración, no iba a escuchar las estupideces que usarías como excusa, para hacerme eso. —sus ojos comienzan a aguarse—Tú... yo creía que tú... b-b-buscarías a mamá... Que la robarías de los b-b-brazos del tío I-I-I-Inuyasha...

No sé qué decir. _¿Yo amando a Kagura? No puede ser._ _Ahora entiendo su reacción hacia ella_ —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres alejarme de ella a toda costa?

—¡Claro que sí! No voy a dejarte cometer el mismo error otra vez. No la mires, no le hables, no seas amable con ella. Te lo prohíbo.

—No tengo por qué hacerte caso a ti.

—A Kagome si le hiciste caso. — _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ —No te hagas, los oí. —miro a otro lado.

No puedo parar de pensar, que ella seguro se enfadó conmigo, no tenía derecho en usar ese tono al hablarle. No soy su padre, no soy su novio, no soy nadie con esa autoridad. Debería entender que no tengo lugar en su corazón. No pertenezco a la lista de las personas que ama. Ni si quiera me ve como su amigo o hermano. Claro que lo odiaría, si me viese con esos ojos, antes preferiría ser un conocido que eso.

—Ella no se enojó contigo. Solo se sorprendió por tu comportamiento. Deja de preocuparte por eso. —la fulmino con los ojos. _Deja de leer mis pensamientos_ —Bien, bien. Cambiare de tema. ¿Sabes por qué Inuyasha y Koga se llevan tan mal?

—Kagome e Inuyasha estaban jugando un día en el recreo. Koga apareció de la nada y le pregunto a Kagome si quería ser su esposa. Inuyasha no dejo que ella contestara. Le dejo muy en claro, que no quería que se acercara nunca más a ella. Él, obviamente no le hizo caso. Pasaron toda la primaria compitiendo por el amor de Kagome.

—Awww que lindos. Son tan tiernos. No puedo creer que Kagome aun no sepa que Inuyasha la ama.

—Kagome es muy inocente. Sigue pensando que él la ve solo como a una hermana.

—Siento lastima por él, romperá su corazón.

—¿Romper su corazón? — _Si _ellos se aman...__

—¿Por qué niegas lo obvio? Se que sabes por quien tiene sentimientos de amor Kagome.

—Ella no me ama. Yo soy el único que tiene estos sentimientos.

—La amas tanto que prefieres no aceptar que te ama, para no terminar lastimándola.

—Yo no...

—Sí, tú sí.

—Cállate. —rueda los ojos.

Dos minutos pasaron, y escuchamos gritar a Inuyasha. Rin justo llego a abrir la ventana, que daba vista a la parte de enfrente, así pudo visualizar a Kagome, que corría arrastrando consigo, a su nueva amiga. Otra persona que estaba en la escena era Inuyasha, arrodillado en el piso gritando su nombre. No tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo. _¿Pelearon? ¿Qué discutieron que fue tan grave para terminar así?_ No se identificar quién es la victima sin todo el contexto. Desde mi perspectiva, como esta, diría que es mi tonto hermano menor. Parece alguien a quien le acaban de romper el corazón. Aunque esa respuesta sería muy confusa para mí, alguien que cree que su hermanito ganara el corazón de la persona que ama.

—Si te dijera que tengo a alguien en mi cabeza comunicándose conmigo, ¿qué dirías? —saca la cabeza de la ventana.

—No diría nada, te internaría en un loquero. —cierro la ventana.

—Bueno, esa personita en mi cabeza dijo que ella nos oyó. Kagome oyó nuestra conversación.

—¿Toda? — _¿Esta idiota quiere que quede peor que ese idiota, allí abajo, arrodillado?_

—Es lo que el muy maldito no me contesta. Solo dijo "los oyó".

—Estas alucinando.

—No, no, no, no, no... —daba vuelta en círculos—¡Esto está muy mal!

Voces en su cabeza, viajes al pasado, Kagome y yo como sus padres, la marca de nacimiento revelada... Cada prueba expone el desequilibrio mental, terriblemente grave, en que esta. Y esto no me detiene de escucharla. Escuche sus palabras, le permití que se introdujera en mi cabeza y esta es mi recompensa. Salirme de control.

Inuyasha irrumpiendo en mi habitación, destrozando el picaporte de mi puerta... Rin revelándole algo absurdo, le hace ver la luna como prueba, a pesar de mis advertencias. Me ignora, ignora como estoy. La rabia que siento y mi deseo por desaparecer. También, están los nervios, en que Inuyasha sepa nuestro supuesto futuro. Temo por un segundo, que la existencia de Rin se vea perjudicada con esta revelación. _¿Estaré enloqueciendo como esa niña?_

 _En fin, con el día que tuve hoy y esto último,_ ya no me importa ni una mierda si lastimo a Kagome o no, saco y dejo respirar a mi demonio interior. Acepto afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos llegada la hora. Mientras que, en este preciso instante, estoy dispuesto, firme en hacerla mía... cueste lo que cueste. Ni Inuyasha ni nadie lo impedirá.

* * *

 **No sé si lo hice bien o no, pero traté de arreglarlo lo más que pude, no me maten. Desde el año pasado que no escribía, PERDON. Para los que este capítulo no sea uno nuevo porque ya lo leyeron. Me falta arreglar uno más y publicar el que sería para aquellos, uno nuevo. Ese estaría narrado por Sesshomaru o Kagome, no lo sé todavía.**

 **.**

 **La primera canción es: God don't leave me by highasakite**

 **La segunda: What if I told you by Jason Walker**

 **.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y esperen por su continuación.**

 **Comenten si quieren, qué les pareció. O si desean preguntarme algo...**

 **Bye-bye nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Capitulo 6 (ULTIMOEDIT) Narradora Rin

**EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR** **ESTARÁ** **BAJO CADA TITULO.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Definitivamente, hoy, no es mi día de suerte**

 **RIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía una única, y no muy simple tarea. Hacer de mi futuro un lugar, donde mis padres, no estén separados.

Primero, viaje en el tiempo a la época de niñez de mis padres, donde de tan pequeños, ya se amaban. Eran tan solo unos niños, sin conciencia de los riesgos al amar. Su amor era inocente. Del tipo que te da ternura e imaginas con una sonrisa, lo que les deparara el futuro. Esperas que sean felices, no te preocupas por lo que pueda llegarle a pasar. Los errores que cometerán. Los sentimientos que optarán acallar. Las cuatro paredes que no dejaran a nadie atravesar. En su presente actual, cada uno tiene problemas diferentes, y me refiero a los tres, mi madre, tío y padre.

Tío Inuyasha, sufría por un amor no correspondido hacia mamá y mamá amaba a papá, quien es, nada menos, su hermano mayor. Alguien que idolatraba, hasta que una niña angelical, se interpuso en medio de ambos. Los celos y la envidia empezaron a esa edad. Celos por las reacciones que Kagome no hacía frente y dedicadas a él. Envidia, por no ser su persona amada, el origen de todas esas reacciones de niña enamorada.

Descubrí que papá era negador y testarudo desde pequeño. Piensa que tiene un amor unilateral. Pero, yo sé, que muy en el fondo de su corazón, la parte que no está gobernada por sus voces negativas. Sabe con exactitud, que mamá lo ama. Él solo esta aterrado. Lo niega, porque tiene terror de terminar lastimándola. Prefiere romperse en mil pedazos él, que causárselo a ella. Es una persona capaz de sacrificarse por la mujer que ama.

Los dos, ambos hermanos, están nadando en un mar de amor por la misma persona. Cualquiera puede salir lastimado. Tal vez, los tres, todos.

 ** _*Where do we go from here_**

 ** _Where do we go from here*_**

Por último, esta mamá, es la que lleva al mando el timón en este barco con continuos y de variables, movimientos... Enamorada del primer hijo de mis abuelos y encariñada del segundo y menor. De niña, nunca supo lo que podría generar en las personas a su alrededor, con su personalidad y carisma de ángel. La facilidad en que logra ser amada, su incapacidad en soportar dañar a un ser querido, son características que la dirigen a un camino de inmenso dolor, sufrimiento y culpa. Enterarse tarde, que Inuyasha la amaba más que una amiga, lejos de verla como una hermana. La quebró esto y entender que amar a papá, tendría sus consecuencias, además del hecho principal, que él la odia, según ella. Para mamá no había otra explicación para su molestia e irrites, que sentía hacía si, cuando ella se le acercaba o cometía un error frente a él. Fabricaba sus propias respuestas negativas, porque papá no era alguien honesto que iría y le diría el porqué, y también, mamá era incapaz de atreverse a ser valiente y cuestionarle su comportamiento. Entonces, no tenia de otra que culparse y sentirse una persona no querida ni deseada a su lado.

 ** _*How do you fly with no wings_**

 ** _How do you breathe without dreams*_**

Cada situación, me hace dictar que los conozco mejor que ellos mismos. Sus debilidad, fortalezas, inseguridades, miedos y deseos. Pero, aunque lo sepa, no tengo la menor idea de cómo ayudarlos con sus problemas, ni evitar que salgan heridos en el proceso. Si quiera, ¿es algo que se puede evitar?

 ** _*Where do we go from here*_**

Tenía una meta. Tengo una meta. Lo que pasa es, que no me puse a pensar realmente, lo complicado que seria. Los posibles finales, y que haya algunos que no sean felices…

 ** _*From here*_**

Suelo ser una persona perfeccionista. Saber que me salí de la línea, arruinando mi pintura, es demasiado frustrante. No puedo arreglar, curar un corazón roto. Lo esencial era concentrarse en mis padres, no en mi tío. Al agradarme, y saber lo importante que es para mamá, incluso para papá me desvió de mi objetivo. Fui ingenua al pensar que no tendría dificultades en este viaje. Aunque, sigo siendo una chica positiva, y eso es bueno.

 ** _*From here*_**

 _No tengo ni la más remota idea... de que carajos hacer ahora._ Es lo que dice la voz en mi cabeza. Es la realidad, no lo sé, no sé qué hacer.

 ** _*In the changing wind, it echoes deep*_**

 _Papá va a matarme. Eso es seguro._

 ** _*Wearing thin the heart beneath*_**

Imágenes de los nuevos acontecimientos se amontonan en mi mente, con papá confesando sus sentimientos por mamá a penas nos vimos. Mamá, escuchándonos detrás de la puerta, así se enteró que tío Inuyasha estuvo enamorado de ella desde que tienen memorias juntos. Y tío Inuyasha enfurecido conmigo tratando de calmarlo. Esto por, contarle mi verdad, y la de mis padres.

 ** _*There's no place to call our own*_**

 _¿Hice bien? ¿Fue un error?_ Mis intenciones fueron buenas, pero el daño que causé no. _¿Metí la pata?_

 ** _*Like a drifting haze we roam*_**

Si no desaparecí, ¿mi futuro aún está a salvo? Ósea, tengo oportunidad de remediar lo que hice, y seguir mi camino. Es lo que quiero creer.

 ** _*Where do we go from here*_**

 _¿El futuro de mis padres está a salvo?_ Si estoy aquí, es porque no termine con mi tarea. Por que aun, tengo un largo camino por recorrer.

 ** _*From here*_**

 _¡Mierda! ¡Quiero saber las respuestas!_ Sería más fácil y menos divertido. Además, mi tiempo con mis padres versión adolescentes se acabaría… y es tan maravilloso verlos a esta edad. Enamorados, inmaduros, sin conocimiento de lo que podrá pasar. Es mágico, una oportunidad única, y no la quiero desperdiciar con mi torpeza. Soy su guía, asique, tengo que ejecutar bien mi trabajo y no cometer errores.

 ** _*From here*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

—¡Bien! ¡Me iré! ¡Pero porque yo quiero! ¡¿Bien?!—papá no contesta. _Mala señal_ —¡ASH! ¡MIERDA! ¡YA VOY!

Corrí detrás de papá, furioso, versión joven. Me ignoro, en todo el camino a la parada del colectivo y tomo otra ruta, no de vuelta a su casa. Tal vez, necesitaba pasar un rato al aire libre para despejar su mente. Por suerte, me fue algo conveniente. Tenía asuntos que atender con cierta personita, quien debía explicarme varias cosas y yo reprocharle otras, y papá no podía estar presente.

Entre en el colectivo, y él ya estaba sentado allí, con un asiento vació a su lado, que tome lugar—No eres mi única prioridad, tengo más trabajas que atender. Por eso dije que hablaríamos telepáticamente.

—Y yo dije que odiaría tenerte hablándome en mi cabeza.

—Mi voz es hermosa. —responde ofendido.

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Qué oyó mamá?

—La parte de ustedes, hablando de tu tío.

Suspiro de alivio, y me siento culpable al segundo por estarlo—Tío Inuyasha está sufriendo más que antes en este momento, y yo aquí sintiéndome aliviada. —me tapo la cara avergonzada.

Al igual que el resto, tío Inuyasha confió en mí para contarme sobre sus sentimientos. Gracias a que soy una viajera del futuro, sabia esto de antemano, y, aun así, no era algo, sumamente, difícil de averiguar con tan solo verlos. Eran muy obvios, cada uno, hasta el inexpresivo de mi papá. La verdad es, que el más inesperado, es el mas romántico. De niña, me conto lo cursi que eran sus pensamientos hacia mamá. Se avergonzaba de si mismo, mientras que a mí me parecía muy tierno e injusto, que no hayan terminado juntos. Tío Inuyasha es, como si fuese mi mejor amigo, no quiero que salga lastimado en esta aventura mía, pero si es un suceso que no puedo evitar… Prefiero no pensar en eso ahora, aunque ya este pasando. No puedo retroceder ya, es mi misión.

 _Lo siento tío Inuyasha, realmente lo siento…_

—Nunca te prohibí contarles la verdad, si cometes errores o no es tu responsabilidad, pero ¿crees que fue lo correcto?

—Soy una prueba de su amor, la que papá necesitaba para comprender, que amar a mamá no es un error. Y que para tío Inuyasha, es una pérdida de tiempo amarla.

—Eso dolió, eres malvada… Aunque, me gusta esa determinación en ti, lo reconozco.

Se que soy cruel, que pienso en mi antes que en los demás. No soy mi mamá, ella si es un alma caritativa. Por mas que trate de ganar su aprobación, jamás seré la hija ideal. Ella no lo sabe, que doy lo mejor para que me ame, y vea en mí, la hija que desearía tener en el futuro, y yo pueda cumplírselo algún día, si hago que esto sirva y que, al regresar a mi presente, los tenga a los dos conmigo, formando una verdadera familia. Aunque, tal vez no pase, porque se que ahora, su visión de mi puede que sea una de "hermana mayor". Es lindo, lo sé, pero no es lo que quería.

—A mí también me duele. Inuyasha está en verdad enamorado de mamá. Lo sé. Pero, no es correspondido... Él tendría que seguir adelante, encontrar un nuevo amor. No quiero que sufra por mamá toda la vida.

—Mmmm... yo podría encontrar a alguien que ocupe ese lugar... Un nuevo amor.

—Podrías, aunque prefiero que él solo lo encuentre, sin ayuda.

—Si tú dices...

Bajamos en mi parada. Tenía que caminar unas dos cuadras para llegar a casa de mamá, eso nos daba más tiempo para hablar en el camino.

—¿Por qué no decírselo también a Kagome?

—Quiero que pueda confesarse sin revelarle esto, no quiero confundirla. Si le confieso que soy su hija, una esperanza de que ellos estén juntos algún día, tal vez se confiese, él la acepta y estén juntos... pero, si le dijera el resto de la historia y porque estoy acá, creo que se daría por vencida con un futuro sin él, y se sentiría culpable por no estar a mi lado, no se... Entre los tres, mamá es la mas sensible, y no quiero abrumarla con esto.

—Sesshomaru es más difícil de motivar...

—Exacto. Y.… —me sonrojo—quería que me tratara más como su hija. Se que fue egoísta, pero necesitaba ver en él el padre que es para mí en el futuro.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? A tu padre.

—Ya sé que él aun no es mi papá. No puedo forzarlo a tratarme, como su "yo" adulto.

Lo sé, faltan años para que él sea el padre que tanto aprecio, admiro y amo. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder llamarlo papá a mi antojo, aunque si lo hago, no es lo mismo, no se siente igual. Sin las respuestas habituales, sus abrazos, su amor paternal, ni la manera de enojarse conmigo es la misma, sus miradas son completamente distintas. El padre que conozco me miraba como su hija rebelde que amaba incondicionalmente, y el padre joven que conocí, me mira como su primera amiga, encima loca, que a veces desconoce, y no llega a comprender. Odio esa visión que tiene de mí, pero no lo culpo, yo también diría que estoy demente.

—Te trato de loca.

—Pensó en internarme en un loquero.

Para de caminar y comienza a reírse hasta aguarse los ojos—¡Ya! Cállate, no quiero que me relaciones contigo, en este estado, en la calle.

—No hay nadie. —se seca las lágrimas. De a poco, se calma y termina de reírse.

Suspiro, frustrada—Eres un caso. Tu estas más demente que yo, si tan solo te conociera, dejaría de llamarme loca. —su expresión al decir esa oración fue indicando a que, tal vez, ya se conocían—Esa mirada... —lo apunte con la boca abierta—¿Ya te conoce? ¡¿Ya se conocen?!

—Digamos que... no me conoce en este tiempo.

—Entonces, papá, mi papá. La versión adulta, te conoce. —asiente—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Cómo...?

Mi papá me era fácil de descifrar, por eso sabia, exactamente, cuando estaba ocultándome algo, pero esto… es increíble que no me lo haya dicho nunca. Soy su más fiel confidente, ¿Por qué no me lo diría? ¿creyó que no le creería? Bueno, no lo haría, pero no me hubiese burlado de él ni nada, tal vez un poco, si, lo reconozco. Es normal, nuestra relación de padre e hija se basaba en la confianza, incluso en perdonarnos cualquier cosa, excepto la perra que tenia de novia. Ella era el mayor origen de nuestras peleas. La explicación que le daba papá, a mi odio hacia Kagura, eran celos y no era cierto… del todo. En realidad, era decepción por rendirse con mamá, y aceptar a una cualquiera como prometida e inclusive decirme que se casarían en verdad. Eso me dolió mas que no decirme su secreto, que conoció a Shippo. Me hace pensar que le ofreció este viaje como a mí, y si así fue, ¿Qué paso? Tengo miedo de saber la respuesta, con como terminaron las cosas, ¿significa que no lo logro? ¿no cumplió su deseo? O tal vez, ¿no deseo lo que yo? Entonces, ¿cuál fue su deseo?

—No puedo contestarse eso a ti.

—Si no a mí, entonces, ¿a quién? ¿a papá? —camina más rápido no me deja verlo a la cara—¡Hey! ¡Shippo! ¡Espérame!

Se detiene, justo frente a una casa antes que de la de mi mamá—Tengo que irme ya.

Llego y me coloco frente a él—Estas ocultándome algo, algo muy importante...

—Te oculto muchas cosas importantes. —contesta—Por ejemplo, que no soy solo una cara bonita, mi cuerpo está muy bien también...—me guiña un ojo.

—No cambies de tema. ¿Qué me ocultas?

—Adiós. —se hace humo frente a mis ojos.

—Odio que haga eso.

 _Estas ocultándome algo maldito._ Espero una respuesta mental en vano, le gusta hacerse el misterioso. Suspiro—Esta bien. Lo dejare pasar por ahora. Solo por ahora.

.

.

.

—Kagome...—golpeo la puerta de su cuarto—Kagome... ¿Podemos hablar?

Un minuto después—Entra.

Dentro, veo un gran bulto bajo sus sabanas—Vine porque quería saber si tu querías hablar conmigo...

—Sí... Quiero preguntar... —dice con voz de duda, aun oculta, sin destaparse.

—Hazlo, veré que puedo contestar. —hace silencio por unos cuantos segundos, y yo la espero paciente.

—¿Inuyasha me ama?

 _Se que lo oíste... Solo necesitas confirmarlo._

Suspiro—Sí. Te ama.

Resulto ser, para mi mala suerte, que mamá era una chica, considerablemente, sensible. Papá me lo había dicho en sus historias, asique no era sorpresa para mí esto. Aunque escucharlo y experimentarlo por mi misma, son cosas completamente diferentes. Presiento que, si llegase a estar con papá, se sentiría culpable por mi tío, es ese tipo de chica, que creo que es. Pone por delante a los demás, antes que a ella y es un problema, porque solo hará que todos sufran sin sentido. Yo no voy a dejar que esto se transforme en un shoujo. La hare entrar en razón, y hacerla decidirse por su felicidad, derribando a los que se interpongan en su camino. Digamos que, seré la villana de la película que no parara hasta lograr su cometido. Se que las malas pierden al final, pero… supongo que seré la excepción. Si no, lo que haga a partir de ahora, no valdrá la pena y mi sueño se desmoronara.

—¿Por... por cuánto...

Golpean la puerta—Kagome…— _¡Es papá!_ —Abre.

Casi logro oír el golpeteo del corazón de mamá, cuando casi se cae se la cama por el asombro. Ni siquiera yo me esperaba que él apareciera.

—S-S-S-Sesshom-m-maru... Tú... nun-nca... —no sale de la cama. Toma una almohada y la apretuja muy fuerte entre sus brazos, mirando fijamente a la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas. Era como si con la almohada pudiese callar el sonido de su corazón.

—Kagome... Por favor...

 _Dijo ¡Por-fa-vor! ¡Meeeee muuuueero!_ —Yo me voy. —susurro, y mamá hace una expresión de, acabarse dando cuenta que estoy aquí.

Rápidamente, salta de la cama y corre hacia mí—No, por favor. —me suplica en susurros, tomando y juntando mis manos con las suyas—Quédate.

Sus ojos de ángel me convencen—¡Ash! ¡Bien! —Me ocultare bajo la cama. —ella afirma con la cabeza agradecida y yo hago lo que dije. Desde ahí, la veo prepararse con los ojos en la puerta. Después, camina lentamente hacia ella, para abrirla—Sesshomaru.

 _¿Que vino a hacer? ¿Va a confesarse? ¡Papá, dile que la amas! ¡Vamos! ¡Díselo!_ Mis pensamientos inundan mi mente, y la impaciencia de mi corazón me mata. Es por este gran momento que he viajado. Aunque me hubiese gustado más, no estar oculta en escena… _¿Qué hare si esto se vuelve una escena con restricción de edad? ¡Voy a quedar traumada de por vida! Igual… no creo que mamá sea tan atrevida para permitirlo conmigo aquí… ¿no?_

—Quería saber si tú... Si tú...— _¡Awww, está nervioso!_

—¿Si los escuche hablando? —silencio—Sí, los escuche.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Que... Inuyasha me... Que él está... Que él por mí...

—Estuvo enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños. —afirma lo que mas le temía.

La oigo tragar saliva—Yo... tanto tiempo... Yo... lo lastime...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no decirle cómo te sientes? ¿Por qué no confesarle que también lo amas? —se atropella con todas las palabras por decirlas tan rápido sin respirar. Se calma y da una gran exhalación—Se aman. —es una afirmación, pero sus ojos transmiten una pregunta—Si realmente no quieres que sufra, tú tendrías que ir y decirle...

—¡No lo amo! —grita—No.… de la misma manera... que él a mí. Lo quiero como a un hermano, siempre lo hice.

Lo que vino a continuación, si no fuese porque mamá recordó que estaba allí... Tal vez hoy, habría sido el día en que me manifestaran. Algo impactante para mí si hubiese pasado. Agradezco a Dios, a quien sea, que mamá haya recordado mi existencia.

 _Papá... sí que estabas conteniéndote._

 _._

.

.

Mamá no podía verme a los ojos, estaba tan apenada—Eres tan obvia. —sonrió.

—¿Demasiado? —dijo, con sus manos cubriendo su cara, entreabrió los dedos para verme.

—Tus mejillas están al rojo vivo. Todos notaran que te pasa algo.

Sus orejas también se sonrojan—¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡No entiendo!

 _Papá solo pensaba en comerte. No iba a tomarse el tiempo para decirte cómo se sentía._ Mamá lo convenció como pudo para que se fuese y hablaran tranquilos al día siguiente, ósea hoy. Borrando el capítulo con final pervertido de ayer, que por poco me salvo de traumarme, diría que fue tomado como un progreso. No quiero adelantarme con falsas expectativas por parte de papá, ya que, él es del tipo que no razona si se trata del amor. Se puede precipitar y equivocarse, arrepentirse y luego culparse. Debería vigilarlo, estar ahí por si necesita mi auxilio. Es un adolescente enamorado inexperto en el amor. No es que yo lo sea, pero con los consejos soy muy buenas, además soy su fuente de confianza y aliada numero uno.

—Mmmm... ¿Por qué será? — _Claro que lo sé, pero es más divertido si te enteras por ti sola, lo siento_ —Tienes que preguntárselo.

—¿Y si dice que fue un error? Que lo olvide...

 _¡Lo mato!_ —No lo dejes escapar, pregúntaselo, oblígalo a que te dé una respuesta razonable del por qué lo hizo.

Suspira, se destapa la cara—Dame fuerzas.

—Claro. Ven a verme al instante, cuando consigas una buena respuesta que salga de su boca.

—Sí, claro que sí. Necesito que alguien me consuele después…

—¡No seas negativa! Veras que todo saldrá bien. — _Matare a papá joven si no._

—Gracias por apoyarme. —me abraza de repente—Siempre te tuve envidia, la manera en la que se llevaban. No podía dejar de estar tan, malditamente, celosa, perdóname por favor.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, mamá es muy obvia, traslucida con sus sentimientos. Cada que yo estaba con él, su mirada atravesaba mi espalda con rencor. Se suponía que yo era su amiga, "hermana mayor", era una traición que yo, sabiendo su amor secreto por papá, este "coqueteando" con él. No le convencían mis palabras, no es que dudara de mi sinceridad, podía ver que me creía en su corazón. Solo que, en su mente, la desconfianza no se esfumaba con mi conducta hacia él tan apegada. Era algo natural en mi ser de esa forma, es mi papá, a pesar de que no lo sea realmente, todavía.

La abrazó también—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Jamás te odie por eso. Nunca lo haría.

—Lo sé, lo sé. En verdad siento haber sido tan tonta.

—Te quiero tanto.

—Yo más.

—¡No, yo más!

—¡No, yo más!

Así estuvimos, abrazadas, gritando que nos queríamos por un rato, hasta que Sango nos vio y se nos unió. Tomadas de las manos las tres, llegamos a la escuela. Con caras tristes, llorando por tener que separarnos, cada una se fue a sus respectivas clases. Me sentía en un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás. Mamá estaba preparándose para liberar sus sentimientos. Por fin, será egoísta con papá y se mostrara tal cual es frente suyo. Siempre la vieron como una niña, ahora adolescente, que da sin pedir recompensa. Cuando la realidad es, que desea ser egoísta, amar y que la amen. Es celosa y desconfiada. E impaciente. Como cualquier ser humano, las debilidades y también fortalezas, las posee. Esto no significa que deban tratarla con delicadeza, si se cae volverá a levantarse una y otra vez, lo sé, confió en ella. Por esto, papá tiene que arriesgarse sin terror a lastimarla, porque yo estaré justo ahí para golpearlo o corregirlo, ayudarlo a pararse si se tropieza.

 _Lo juro, asique… Papá, no seas tonto y confiésate por favor…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Papá no se encontró con mamá antes de entrar a clases, por lo que, yo lo vi primero en el aula. Me da la chance para hablarle, aconsejarlo. Se enreda con sus estúpidos pensamientos negativos, si alguien no le grita para acallar todas esas voces endemoniadas.

—Estaba abajo de la cama. —digo, en vez de decir "hola". Sentada a su lado, capto a la perfección su reacción: vergüenza—Pensé que ese iba a ser el día en que me manifestaran.

Sigo agradeciendo a Dios que mis padres no me traumaran. Mi papá adulto evitaba besarse con su maldita novia frente mío, y el adolescente asaltaba a mi madre en casa de sus suegros. No sé si es porque a una la ama y a la otra no, o es que el mayor me tenia respeto, ¿o tiene que ver con la maduración? Ni idea.

—Cállate, no iba hacerlo igual. Iba a detenerme.

—Mentira, ella tuvo que detenerte. — _El que calla otorga_ —Podrías haberte confesado primero, ¿sabes?

—Que no ame a Inuyasha, no quiere decir que me ame a mí.

—Y si-gues negándolo.

—Yo fui quien la beso, no ella.

—¿Ella te rechazo? ¿Dijo que no le gusto? ¿Incluso cuando las cosas se tornaron más… ya sabes, salvajes? — _La voz de mamá cuando papá se puso en modo salvaje…. Me pregunto cuánto pasara para que olvide sus voces, jadeos…_ Me recorrió un escalofrió, por el cuerpo entero, al recordarlo.

—No, pero me detuvo.

—Porque yo estaba allí, tonto.

—No me digas así.

—Dejare de hacerlo, cuando dejes de actuar como uno.

Ya no hablo más y yo tampoco. Se quedo con la mirada perdida, pensando, recordando quizás. En el estado en que se encontraba y que mamá se lo provocara, me puso tan contenta, que pude ignorar la horrible presencia de Kagura. O eso creí... porque ella sabe cómo arruinarme un momento de paz y felicidad. En mi presente, se esforzaba por que le caiga bien, con tal de contentar a papá. Yo era lo mas importante para él, asique para ganar puntos, debía aparentar ser la "madre sustituta". Nos odiábamos mutuamente, entreví sus intenciones y claro que a ella le disgusto que su plan se viera arruinado. Las victorias las conté yo, hasta que papá me dijo que se casarían. Fui muy tonta, en serio creí que era la especial, a quien ponía por delante de todos. Conocía en que tiempo se conocieron, de nada valió negarlo, así no tenerla que ver aquí también. Enfrentarme a esta versión de mi madrastra, me hizo pensar que no hubo un cambio notable en ambas versiones. Las dos son parejas, en lo irritables que eran para mí.

—Sesshy lindo, mi hermano mayor hoy no vendrá a buscarme. Esta en un viaje de negocios. —acaricia su brazo, seductora—Por lo que... yo podría ir a tu casa hoy.

—Quemare tus pestañas postizas aun pegadas—digo, rasgando mi mesa con mis uñas—si te atreves a seguirlo hasta su casa.

—Duende, no te metas. — _Esto es algo entre tu papá y yo_ —Esto es algo entre Sesshy y yo. — _Deberías respetarme, soy tu madre ahora_ —Deberías respetarme, soy su novia ahora.

 _Déjà vu_. Kagura la anciana, bruja, siempre me repetía esas palabras, cada que trataba de mandarla a la mierda o meterme entre ellos. Lo decía cuando él no escuchaba, quedando yo, como la provocadora y ella la santa. Tomaba por sentado que yo era muy celosa, tanto que, inventaba cosas para dejarla mal parada a ella. En esas ocasiones, estábamos empatadas. Culpo esto, a la negación y ceguera de papá, Porque si viese bien, no habría, absolutamente nada en la bruja que pudiese amar.

—Llámame "duende" otra vez, y te juro que yo...

—Tú no eres mi novia. —suelta papá de repente y aparta la mano de ella sobre su muñeca—No me quejare si quieres ser mi amiga, pero si es lo contrario, sigamos siendo compañeros como hasta ahora.

 _¡Tengo que decirle esto a mamá! ¡Tengo que decirle esto a mamá! ¡Tengo que decirle esto a mamá!_ Estoy aguantando estallar a carcajadas, por impedir que la profesora me castigue nuevamente. _¡Tengo tantas ganas de reírme en su cara! ¡Si tan solo tuviese un espejo para mostrarle la expresión que tiene ahora!_ Este es un punto para papá adolescente, que pisoteo el orgullo de la maldita perra consentida. _¡Dios! ¡Esto es tan gracioso! ¡Quiero reírme!_ Lo hago, tan estridentemente que la profesora nos reta, pero no lo lamento. _Esto es como respirar al fin._ Kagura, la prostituta de clase alta, quedo tan impactada, humillada por lo anterior, que cerro el pico por el resto de la clase. Por lado, papá en su común estado de "chico solitario y silencioso" podría apostar, que vi una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

 _¿Podría ser este día, más genial?_ No estoy exagerando, los días de hijastra que tuve que pasar con la zorra de novia que tomo papá, fueron agobiantes. En muy pocas ocasiones le cerraba el hocico creyéndome a mí. Aunque esto, es glorioso. Desearía haberlos grabado, seria como un souvenir de mi viaje al pasado. _Ojalá…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al llegar a la azotea, en la hora del recreo, acompañada de papá, ni mamá, ni tío Inuyasha estaban allí aún. Rara coincidencia y un mal presentimiento dado a los acontecimientos. Un corazón roto, una visita a casa, y una confundida mamá… Ya decía mi voz negativa, que las cosas estaban yendo muy bien el día de hoy.

—Qué raro, y ¿Kagome e Inuyasha? ¿todavía no llegaron? ¿saben por qué? —la pregunta va dirigida a Sango y a Miroku, mientras que papá, atrás mío, esperaba ansioso por la respuesta.

—No lo sé, Inuyasha no entro a la primera clase tampoco. —dijo Miroku—En la entrada, me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. —hace una pausa, con rostro pensativo—Supongo que, hablar con Kagome.

Me volteo a mirar a Sango por respuestas—Inuyasha llego antes de que entrara al salón, se la llevo corriendo tomado de su muñeca. No me dejo preguntarle qué le pasaba.

Papá se giró enseguida, corriendo hacia la salida, con una mirada asesina. Esa bestia que sale de su interior al encolerizarse, la he visto en diversas etapas de mi vida. Pasa que, soy una chica muy insufrible, a veces. Estaba acostumbrado que lo sea, aunque dependiendo el día, podía llamar a la bestia sin tiempo de disculparme.

—Esto no es bueno. —digo en voz alta mis pensamientos. Sango y Miroku asienten.

Esperar que tío Inuyasha no se metería, que me entendería, fue una equivocación... _¡Estúpido corazón positivo! ¡Como si tío Inuyasha se hubiese rendido tan fácilmente! ¡JA! ¡Claro!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Papá no regreso a clases. El Nro. 1 en promedio de la escuela, falto a una clase por primerísima vez. Enfermarse no era escusa para faltar, pero una chica sí. Sea lo que sea que este pasando afuera, no me imaginaba que fuese bueno. Tío Inuyasha es insistente, y mamá está cargando con la culpa por lastimarlo desde que son mejores amigos. Ahora es débil ante él, no sabe cómo disculparse sin herirlo más. Imagino la situación, y no es linda y emocionante como un _"no hay que perdonar, olvidemos esto y volvamos a ser amigos. Hermano, les deseo la felicidad a ambos, no se preocupen por mí"_ , de parte de mi tío.

—¿Y la Bestia mayor? —pregunta Koga en el pupitre de al lado.

—¿Por qué nunca estas en las primeras horas? ¿Entraras siempre tarde?

—Tengo asuntos importantes que atender en esos horarios.

—¿Cuáles asuntos?

—No te incumben.

—Bien. — _Solo pregunte por preguntar, necesito distraer mi mente_ —No tengo idea de donde esta Sesshomaru.

—¿No eras tú… su única amiga? ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas idea?

Hija, soy su hija. Hay un numero limitado de personas a quienes se les diría esto, y justamente él no esta en la lista. Muy problemático, además no me creería.

—Bueno, no la tengo. Tampoco contesta su celular.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

—Fue detrás de Kagome e Inuyasha. _—¡Ups! No tenía que haberle dicho eso. ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡A él también le gusta mamá!_

—¡Esa Bestia!

Se levanto, y salió corriendo fuera del aula. Ignoro la voz del profesor que le exigía que volviese. Comprueba lo que pensé, es un chico problemático.

Me di la frente contra la mesa del pupitre unas cuantas veces—Idiota. —la profesora me ordeno que parara, y no le hice caso hasta la tercera advertencia.

Kagura ignoraba el mundo, enfocada en mensajear con su celular. Entonces, la profesora se lo quito y su indignación casi hace que la expulsen de la clase. Quise reírme, pero ni la cabeza hueca, podía traerme felicidad con su sufrimiento. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos y en lo mal que estaban resultando las cosas, por no cubrir mi bocotá.

 _Quiero morir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Encontré a los tres con heridas, no tan graves, en la enfermería.

—¡DIGANME-YA-MISMO-QUIEN-CARAJOS-LO-HIZO!

Lo primero que vi al entrar, fue un moretón localizado en la mejilla izquierda de mamá. Se veía como si alguno de los dos, hermanos idiotas, le hubiesen dado un puñetazo, Koga no estaba. No les gano a mis padres en su furia explosiva, pero soy su hija, asique, digamos que herede su bomba atómica interior. Soy altamente peligrosa, cuando mis ojos se prenden en llamas.

Tío Inuyasha, fue quien me dio la respuesta, asesinando con la mirada a papá.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —digo, con la voz más tranquila que pude hacer.

—Fue un error, no iba dirigido a mí. —lo defiende mamá, papá evita mirarme a los ojos, a mí, a todos.

Esta culpándose a sí mismo. Con esto, seguro está deseando cavarse su propia tumba y enterrarse vivo. Es claro que él no le haría daño a propósito nunca. No obstante, aquí estamos, y él es el origen de ese moretón. La fuerza que empleo, la herida que causo, no son fáciles de olvidar. Aun si no fue para mamá, esta mal que ande a las piñas con su hermano, eso no hará que este con ella, ni que mi tío la supere.

Mi mano cobro mente propia. En la misma mejilla donde mamá tenía un moretón, marque a papá el dibujo de mi mano de un color rojo fuego—Fue-un-error. Deja de culparte.

Le doy la espalda y enfrento a mamá—Hazle lo mismo tú a él después, ¿okey?

—No fue nad…

—¡Hazlo! —la detengo, y asiente asustada. Me volteo hacia Inuyasha, él se aleja y por instinto se abraza para protegerse de mi—Te salvaste, por hoy. —lo señalo, y él relaja los brazos un poco.

Con mi aura asesina, apuntando a ambos hermanos, estuvimos en la enfermería, hasta que tratamos todas las heridas. Al salir, cada uno partió a su relativa aula. Dentro, note que Koga no había vuelto aún.

—¿Koga no estuvo antes con ustedes en la enfermería?

—No.—contesta, más seco que lo usual.

—Estaba segura de que iba a agarrar a Inuyasha. —silencio. Rodeo los ojos—¿Estas queriendo que te golpee otra vez?

—Hazlo.

 _Estoy con muchos deseos de apuñalarme a mi misma. ¿Alguien que haya traído una navaja a la escuela? ¿Nadie? Ninguno ¿en serio?_

—¡Agggh! Fue un error, no quisiste hacerlo.

—Pero lo hice.

 _Estoy a punto de gritarte, y no quiero que el profesor me castigue._

—¿Vas a culparte por esto toda la vida? —silencio—¿Sabes? ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Ya me tienes harta! —me ignora, yo igual.

Me cruzo de brazos y de piernas, y volteo mi cabeza.

 _Juro que tenía todas las expectativas en que hoy sería un gran día, ¡Pero no! ¡Ustedes tenían que ir y cagarla! ¿Por qué mierda tuve que estar tan equivocada? ¡Quiero golpear a alguien! ¡Y a mí más! Ni la perra esta para pelearme con ella. Justo cuando quiero pelear, no está._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No encontré a Kagome al finalizar las clases. Pero si un mensaje, en mi celular, que decía "Adelántate, nos vemos en casa".

—¿Y esto?

Hoy era día de ir directo a casa de mamá, ya que, papá y tío Inuyasha no estaba de humor para visitas.

Suspiro—Papá, te extraño.

Extraño a papá, la persona que más amo en el mundo entero, el que me enseñó a caminar, a decir mis primeras palabras. Tengo tantas preguntas para hacerle. En este mundo, uno donde él no me reconoce, es alguien que no me trata como su niñata, su beba. No me cela, ni me cuenta historia o me da consejos... Él tenía las palabras exactas para alentarme, incentivarme a seguir adelante, a no bajar los brazos, luchar por mis convicciones, por lo justo y digno. Era mi papá, mi mentor, la persona a quien idolatraba. Lo necesito, necesito que este aquí conmigo, retándome, y al minuto consolándome. Soy su niña mimada, lo merezco.

—¡Mierda! —grito a todo pulmón, en medio de la calle.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunta alguien a mis espaldas. Me volteo.

 _La-p*-ta-ma-dre-no-me-lo-creo..._ —Kohaku...

 ** _**_ _Tall and gentle_**

 ** _Too hot to handle_**

 ** _You're all that I want..._ _**_**

—¿Nos conocemos?

 ** _**_ _Sweet as nectar_**  
 ** _Honey suckle_**  
 ** _You make everything so fun_** ** _**_**

Tan lindo… salvo por la altura, esta igual. Es adorable de pies a cabeza. Me caracterizo por ser una chica salvaje, pervertida tal vez, que ama a los chicos tiernos y aprovechables como él. Kohaku adulto, es inocente e inconsciente de su atracción. Tengo teorías de cómo podría ser su "yo" joven y me derrito con mi imaginación. El Kohaku del presente, no tomaba en serio mis insinuaciones por ser yo menor de edad. Pensaba que estaba bromeando con él. Pero yo amo a los adultos con mente de niños y él era perfecto. Era la personificación de mi chico ideal.

 ** _**_** ** _Oh, boy..._**

 ** _My sweet boy..._** ** _**_**

 _¿Es que él no envejece?_ Su rostro de adolescente, piel de bebe, era natural, hacia ejerció, más que eso no se cuidaba. Me impresiono que fuese él quien iba a enseñarme matemáticas, física y literatura. No se interesaba por su apariencia, y eso no le quitaba lo apuesto que era. Envidiaba lo fácil que era para él ser hermoso.

 ** _**_ _You got a smile so bright_**  
 ** _You pearl be making me so bling_**  
 ** _You sugar coast your words_**  
 ** _Just to make sure that I don't get hurt_**  
 ** _You make me highter than a sire_**  
 ** _Trate me like royalty_**  
 ** _Do me a favor_**  
 ** _And just take me away_ _**_**

Ahora, según mis cálculos, tiene 15, y yo con un cuerpo de 17, soy mayor que él. En mi presente tengo 15, y él 23. Tan conveniente… y sexy.

Le mentí a las chicas cuando dije que era mi profesor en la escuela. Era el primo del colega de papá. Kohaku buscaba trabajo, mientras aun iba a la universidad. Papá tan amable como es, lo ayudo, ofreciéndole ser mi tutor. Así, las matemáticas, física y literatura, se transformaron en mis materias favoritas gracias a él.

 ** _**..._ _Don't you know, baby?_ _**_**

El único chico que papá tenía confianza en permitirle estar a mi lado… me veía como una hermana menor.

 _¿Me veras con esos ojos con este cuerpo?_

 _¿Puedo llegar a enamorarte de esta forma?_

 _¿Te dejarías caer en mi telaraña?_

—¡Hey! —me despierta—¿Estas bien? Estabas congelada.

 _¿Fui poseída?_

 ** _**_ _Too hot to handle..._ _**_**

 _¡Mis instintos me dominaron? No lo sé._ Lo que si se, es que lo habría tomado de su barbilla, acercando a mí sus labios, besarnos hasta estar sin aire, abrir su boca con mi pulgar en su labio inferior, introducir mi lengua profundizando así nuestro el beso. _¡¿Que estoy imaginando?! ¡Rin eres una pervertida! ¡Claaaaaro que sí! ¡Y te encanta!_ Mis voces no se callaban, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho.

La falta de aire nos separó, realmente lo había besado—¡Q-q-q-qué... ¿P-p-p-por qué tú? —tartamudeaba nervioso con el rostro prendido fuego. Yo permanecí a un milímetro de distancia, de sus sexys labios. Entonces, se me ocurrió la genial idea de morderlos—¡Auch!

Acerque mi boca a su oído—Adiós, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Me aleje, no voltee a verlo. Quería pensar que estaba siendo sexy y misteriosa cuando jamás había hecho algo así antes. Mi cuerpo ardía de la vergüenza.

 _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Quiero morirme! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Acaso estoy loca?! Una cosa es fantasear, y otra es hacerlo realidad. ¡Dios, perdóneme por ser tan pervertida!_

 ** _**_ _My sweet boy_ _**_**

Cuando tuve que doblar en una esquina, comencé a correr. El viento golpeaba mi cara, mi respiración se aceleraba. Corrí sin destino fijo. Las imágenes no se borraban, y la sensación en mis labios seguía intacta.

 _¿Acoso tengo doble personalidad? ¡Esa de recién no pude haber sido realmente yo! Bueno sí, pero a la loca esa la mantengo para mis amigas, no la expongo con otros…._

 _Encima, dije toda genial "Adiós, pronto nos volveremos a ver". ¡¿Quién mierda hace una salida así, creyéndose sexy?! ¡Es imposible que quiera volverse a topar conmigo! Igual, no pasara. ¡Claro que no pasara idiota!_

Pude haber cambiado el futuro, nuestro futuro. Tal vez, por mi torpeza, no llegue a conocerlo.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

 _¡¿Qué demonios has hecho Rin Taisho?!_

Definitivamente, hoy, no es mi día de suerte.

* * *

 **Buenoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, termine! Espero les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo por editar.**

 **.**

 **Las canciones son: _*Where do we go from here - Ruelle* **Sweet boi - Chevy**_**

 ** _._**

 **El proximo capitulo sera uno nuevo, para los viejos lectores y los demas.**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

 **Bye-bye.**


End file.
